De Serments et d'Obstacles
by Nyx the Coyote Kit
Summary: Zack, Cloud, je vous ai choisis pour être les cobayes d'une expérience sur la hausse de l'esprit combatif chez les SOLDIERs lorsque leur amant est sur le terrain." "QUOI?" suite de "De Promesses et d'Embûches", principalement ZackCloud et RufusReno
1. Chapter 1

**Eh oui! Je suis déjà de retour! Avec mes lignes qui sont pas des lignes! Mwahahaha! Alors, je vois que vous avez tous et toutes aimé la fin de "De Promesses et d'Embûches"! (en passant, reviewer anonyme, je sais qui est Ashérit et ça s'écrit avec deux "i"!!! . Ashériit!!! ou alors Köinzell... et pour ceux et celles qui savent pas, c'est dans un manga super du nom de Übel Blatt) Bonnes nouvelles! Ça se continue ici! XD et avec plus d'infos, l'établissement d'un véritable storyline et c'est encore plus long que l'autre! Déjà 45 pages! Et non seulement on suit ce qui se passe avec Zack et Cloud ici, mais en plus on continue à suivre Reno et Rufus!**

**Reno: Nan mais t'as pas honte de nous espionner comme ça!? Ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on est mariés, bon sang!**

**Moi: (sourire machiavélique) Justement.**

**Zack: Abandonne, Reno, t'as aucune chance contre une fangirl.**

**Moi: XD Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Tout a commencé la veille du véritable mariage de son pote avec le fils du grand patron. Err... en fait, ça a commencé bien avant ça, mais c'est moins compliqué de le présenter ainsi. Donc, ce jour-là, il se promenait tranquillement dans les couloirs de la Tour Shin-Ra avec son meilleur ami. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, mais c'était grâce à lui si Cloud avait réussi à intégrer les rangs des SOLDIERs aussi facilement. Et s'ils pouvaient se voir aussi souvent. Mais il ne voulait pas y penser trop souvent pour ne pas se sentir coupable. Il était heureux que son ami blond ait réalisé son rêve de devenir SOLDIER, et c'était tout ce qui importait. Zack se mit tout à coup à pouffer de rire et son compagnon haussa un sourcil interrogateur à son intention.

« J'ai eu une idée géniale! Puisqu'on a encore un peu de temps avant le mariage, et si on allait dans l'appartement de Seph et qu'on trafiquait les tuyaux de sa douche? », proposa-t-il avec un sourire stupide.

Les joues du blondinet tournèrent au cramoisi. « Je crois que c'est une mauvaise idée... On devrait se tenir tranquilles jusqu'au retour des autres SOLDIERs. S'il nous trouve, on va déjà avoir assez de problèmes comme ça... »

Le brun passa un bras sur les épaules de son ami en riant. « Tu as probablement raison. Alors qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire en attendant, hm? »

Cloud s'arrêta et l'autre en fit de même. « Écoute, Zack... je... »

Zack se tourna vers lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait ne pas aller pour qu'il fasse une telle tête d'enterrement. « Tu...? », l'encouragea-t-il doucement, sachant que son ami était extrêmement timide.

Le blondinet leva ses yeux bleu ciel vers lui, caressa doucement la cicatrice sur sa joue et, juste au moment où il allait dire quelque chose, Sephiroth se pointa derrière le brun. Le plus jeune, qui vit le général immédiatement, figea avec de la terreur dans son regard.

Zack ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui se passait avec son ami. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Spike? »

Cloud pointa un doigt tremblant derrière lui, dans la direction du SOLDIER furax qui s'approchait à grands pas. N'y pigeant toujours rien de rien, le brun regarda par-dessus son épaule et sursauta. Il paniqua, prit son ami par la main et ils s'enfuirent tous deux en courant. Après un long moment à tenter de semer Sephiroth, Cloud regarda l'heure sur son portable et s'écria qu'ils allaient être en retard. Ne perdant pas une seconde de plus, Zack les emmena dans l'ascenseur et ils allèrent le plus vite possible au mariage de Reno et du Vice Président Rufus Shinra.

*****

Les jours qui suivirent le départ des nouveaux-mariés en lune de miel furent plutôt mouvementés. Les SOLDIERs revinrent de leur mission sur le terrain, il n'y avait plus Reno pour les aider à se cacher et ils tentaient d'aller à la pièce secrète le moins possible pour éviter qu'elle ne soit découverte par un certain général qui refusait de décolérer, surtout après qu'une certaine personne se soit introduite chez lui et ait joué avec les tuyaux de sa douche. Bref, Zack et Cloud passaient leur temps à tenter de trouver toujours de meilleures cachettes. À quelques reprises, Cloud tenta à nouveau de dire à son ami ce qu'il avait tenté de lui dire le jour de l'enlèvement de Reno, mais à chaque fois ils furent interrompus d'une façon ou d'une autre. Si bien qu'au retour du Vice et des Turks, le blondinet était prêt à baisser les bras. Mais Sephiroth aussi commençait à en avoir plus qu'assez de toujours être la victime des plans foireux de Zack Fair. Aussi devisa-t-il un plan machiavélique dont il fit part au Vice Président lui-même (tous se foutant éperdument de Shinra père de toute façon). Ne se doutant absolument de rien, les deux SOLDIERs étaient assis dans la cafétéria à bavarder. Enfin... Zack flirtait jovialement avec son ami, qui était de la couleur des pivoines et tentait de trouver un sujet de conversation qui ne dériverait pas irrémédiablement sur lui mais échouait jusqu'à présent pitoyablement. Ils levèrent les yeux lorsque Tseng s'approcha de leur table et leur conversation stoppa.

« Le Vice Président et le Président, ainsi que le général, le chef du département scientifique et quelques autres, vous convoquent à une réunion ayant lieu sur l'heure. Vous feriez bien de vous dépêcher, » les informa-t-il solennellement, de son air le plus sérieux.

Zack et Cloud se regardèrent, ne sachant pas pourquoi ils seraient convoqués tous les deux à une réunion aussi importante, mais remerciant tout de même le Wutaien et se levant pour aller au meeting. Une fois là-bas, on les fit asseoir en face de Rufus et Reno (qui devait assister à tout puisqu'il était maintenant l'époux du Vice Président ainsi que son garde du corps le plus important). Ils regardèrent autour d'eux, complètement perdus. Pour Zack, ça aurait pu être compréhensible qu'il soit convoqué à une telle réunion, puisqu'il était SOLDIER de première classe, mais Cloud, lui, ne pourrait être considéré vraiment de troisième classe que dans quelques mois, quand le taux de mako dans son sang aurait augmenté de façon plus prononcée.

Le Président s'éclaircit la gorge, attirant tous les regards vers lui, et il se leva (pour le peu de millimètres que ça lui donnait en plus). « Je vous remercie, messieurs, de vous être présentés ici dans les plus brefs délais malgré l'annonce soudaine de cette réunion. Je ne vous retiendrai pas très longtemps, c'est simplement pour discuter d'une idée que mon _fils_, le Vice Président, a eue. Je lui laisse donc la parole, » dit-il, avait de se rasseoir.

Ce fut au tour du Vice de se lever et il n'adressa aucun remerciement à son père. Pas que qui que ce soit en attendait de lui, évidemment. « J'ai dernièrement eu vent du déclin de nos troupes ainsi que de la hausse des blessés permanents. Les soldats ainsi que les SOLDIERs ne sont pas assez motivés. Aussi je propose une solution que vous trouverez sans doute plutôt unique et inusitée: l'encouragement des interactions à caractère amoureux entre combattants. Je crois que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi sur le fait qu'un homme combat avec plus d'ardeur quand c'est pour protéger l'être aimé, » dit-il avec tout le sérieux du monde.

Scarlet ricana doucement. « Nous en avons tous eu un exemple flagrant il y a seulement une semaine. N'est-ce pas Vice Président? »

Un sourire affecté étira les lèvres de Rufus alors qu'il la fusilla du regard, mais autrement il ignora le commentaire. « Je propose donc de faire l'essai de cette théorie, avec votre accord. »

Hojo émit un couinement aigu qui devait sans doute être un ricanement mi-sadique mi-amusé. « Et comment comptez-vous faire l'essai d'une telle théorie, Vice Président? Même lorsqu'il le peut, un homme a plus tendance à se tourner vers une femme qu'à aimer ouvertement un homme. Veuillez m'excuser, mais je vois mal comment vous pourriez y arriver, » grinça-t-il, ou peut-être qu'il ne faisait que parler. C'est difficile à dire avec une voix aussi déplaisante.

« En effet, vous avez un point. Mais c'est exactement ce pour quoi j'ai demandé à ces deux SOLDIERs d'assister à la réunion. SOLDIER de première classe Zack Fair et recrue Cloud Strife serviront de cobayes pour cette expérience. Veuillez vous lever, messieurs, » dit Rufus, faisant signe aux deux garçon de se lever.

Étant bien entraînés, ils n'hésitèrent qu'une fraction de seconde avant d'obéir, mais ils le firent avec embarras. Le Vice Président n'était pas sérieux, pas vrai? Tous ceux présents, excepté le Président, le Vice Président, Reno et Sephiroth, passèrent des commentaires, présentèrent leur opinion à leurs collègues, pesèrent le pour et le contre, bref, ils considérèrent la question très sérieusement. Après quelques minutes, le Président demanda le silence et un vote à mains levées eut lieu. Résultat: le projet était accepté. Après quoi Zack et Cloud furent reconduits au bureau du Vice Présidents pendant que les détails étaient discutés.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Deux scènes parce que la première, comme vous devez avoir déjà remarqué, est l'extra #5 de De Promesses et d'Embûches. Au prochain update, vous n'aurez qu'une scène, comme je faisais dans De Promesses et d'Embûches. Mais ne commencez pas à chialer tout de suite! Les scènes ici sont plus longues!**

**Reno: Mwahaha! Après mes propres déboires, maintenant je vais pouvoir rire du malheur des autres!**

**Zack: ...c'est ta revanche pour le coup du placard à balais, hein?**

**Reno: Exactement! Et je sens que je vais me bidonner à te voir soufrir!**

**Moi: Ouais, Zack va soufrir... et Cloud aussi, mais un peu moins. Remarque... nan, j'vais garder ça pour plus tard.**

**Reno: J'ai des frissons! Me dis pas que je vais encore en baver!?**

**Moi: XD Motus et bouche cousue, je te dis! Alors R&R, pplz! Et à la prochaine fois que je viens en ligne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Je suis de retour!!! J'adore toutes les reviews que j'ai eues! Ah ouais et au fait... le compte des pages pour cette fic est monté à 51... Mais j'suis dans un blocage parce que je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec le méchant... Parce que, encore une fois, y'a un méchant!**

**Zack: (croise les bras et hoche la tête) Ça prend toujours un méchant dans une bonne histoire.**

**Moi: Mais c'est encore mieux quand le méchant est à la hauteur du talent de son créateur (ou sa créatrice), mais là j'ai un blanc... En tout cas, vous êtes encore bien loin de le rencontrer, lecteurs et lectrices! alors vous en faites pas! Je devrais débloquer d'ici à ce que je me rende là dans les updates... et je considère le Président Shinra comme un extra dispensable plutôt que comme un méchant (vivement qu'il crève, en fait)...**

**Zack: Au fait, où est Rufus?**

**Moi: Il s'est fait kidnappé, tu vois pas les affiches "recherché" que j'ai affichées un peu partout? (clin d'oeil à Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka) Au fait, Crazy... Shykeiro conteste ton ownership de Rufus... (vive msn) et elle était au courant que j'écrivais la fic, elle l' juste pas encore lue (au complet, du moins) et elle se doutait pas que je me basait sur sa version de Rufus... en tout cas... bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Ils restèrent longtemps assis sur le sofa de velours blanc situé dans le bureau du Vice Président. Ils étaient sous le choc et ne savaient pas quoi dire, alors ils ne disaient rien. Ils n'auraient jamais cru qu'une chose pareille arriverait un jour, et en vérité, ça les effrayait un peu. Quelles conditions leur seraient imposées? Quels examens devraient-ils passer pour prouver que la théorie de Rufus est vraie ou fausse? Ils étaient vraiment anxieux. Après près d'une heure, la porte du bureau du Vice s'ouvrit finalement et les deux hommes que Zack et Cloud avaient attendus entrèrent. L'héritier Shinra s'en fut à son bureau immédiatement, tandis que le jeune Turk se planta devant eux avec un sourire mutin.

« Je vais vous dire ce qu'il en est. Vous allez emménager dans le même immeuble que Rufus et moi, mais sur un autre étage, évidemment. Toutes vos assignations, missions et corvées, seront préparées spécialement pour un SOLDIER de première classe et un SOLDIER de troisième lasse travaillant en équipe, mais pour le moment vous allez faire du travail de bureau. Vous êtes attendus au laboratoire de Hojo pour un examen physique complet ainsi qu'une évaluation de votre taux de mako et une injection dans une demie heure. Vos affaires ont déjà été transportées dans votre appartement et des caméras ainsi que des micros ont été placés un peu partout dedans. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sont exclusivement les Turks qui feront votre surveillance. L'expérience durera une semaine, à la fin de laquelle il y aura un examen pour voir si ça a marché, mais je ne peux rien vous dire là-dessus, » leur expliqua le rouquin.

Les deux SOLDIERs se raidirent. « On doit vraiment aller passer un examen physique complet avec Hojo aujour'hui!? », s'exclama Zack en se levant.

Reno allait répondre, mais Rufus fut plus rapide. « Ainsi que dans trois et six jours, et ce n'est pas négociable, SOLDIER de première classe Zack Fair. Le général Sephiroth s'occupera lui-même de veiller à ce que vous vous y rendiez, » dit Rufus, regardant intensément le brun qui se raidit momentanément et reprit sa place en s'excusant.

Zack serra les poings et les dents, mais ne dit rien de plus. Cloud le regarda un moment, puis se leva et se tourna vers le Vice Président. « Puis-je poser une question, monsieur le Vice Président? », demanda-t-il timidement.

Rufus tourna ses yeux bleu glacier vers lui. « Oui? »

« Err... Pourquoi est-ce nous qui avons été choisis?Est-ce parce que nous sommes déjà de bons amis? », demanda-t-il, résistant à la soudaine envie de détourner le regard.

Le Vice soupira en se calant dans sa chaise. « En fait c'était une idée de Sephiroth. Je ne suis pas suffisamment au courant des relations entre SOLDIERs, puisqu'ils sont sous le contrôle du Président. Malgré le fait que je vous garde un peu, comme qui dirait, sous mon aile, je n'aime pas m'immiscer dans les relations des autres. Si vous étiez seulement de bons amis ou si vous aviez un autre potentiel, je n'en sais rien, mais je fais confiance au jugement du général puisque, de toute façon, il est relativement tout le temps en contact avec vous. »

Le brun fit une grimace à ça. « Ou alors il a voulu se venger pour l'affaire de la douche... j'aurais dû écouter Cloud... », siffla-t-il entre ses dents pour lui-même.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Eh voilà! Déjà terminé pour cette scène-ci! Et puisque j'ai envie de continuer à répondre aux reviews... Noemie-Jade, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi: Sephiroth est pas vraiment dans cette histoire... par contre, c'est vrai que Zack va en baver! Et pour Gravity of hearts (j'peux t'appeler Nema?)... ça me dérange pas que tu me vénères, mais tu vas trouver que j'ai des goûts assez bizarres comme couples quand on exclue les classiques... Surtout parce que dans cette fic, Rude tombe amoureux et Tseng se fait courtiser...**

**Reno: Oo' QUOI!?**

**Zack: O.o OMG!**

**Cissnei: Trop drôle, vous faites les mêmes têtes dans la fic quand vous l'apprenez.**

**Zack: Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Cissnei? C'est rare que Nyx utilise des filles comme muses!**

**Cissnei: Je prends la place de Rufus en attendant qu'il soit retrouvé.**

**Moi: Et y'a un troisième couple dans les Turks, comme prime surprise!**

**Reno, Zack et Cissnei: Qui et qui?**

**Moi: Va falloir continuer à lire pour le découvrir! En attendant... R&R, pplz! (en passant, si vous l'aviez pas encore deviné, "pplz" ça veut dire "peoplez", parce que j'adore mettre des "z" au pluriel)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis de retour... Et vous avez raison, ça met la scène deux fois. Mais j'suis la seule à qui ça fait ça, étrangement. O.O' Alors... bon... c'est pas ma faute!**

**Pour répondre aux reviews... Euh... Crazy, Shykeiro fait dire: "Rends-moi à moi-même!" à la Rufus Shinra ou un truc du genre... j'ai pas très bien compris et elle non plus alors c'était très marrant... Mais en gros, elle veut pas te laisser Rufus sans rien faire... mais elle a pas l'air d'avoir le goût de te contacter directement, alors on dirait bien que j'suis utilisée comme intermédiaire... quoique en tant que uke ultime, j'ai pas trop mon mot à dire, mais bon... mdr**

**Au fait, mauvaise pioche, Noemie-Jade. Je fais pas de face-de-singe/mec-noir-sexy (personne peut nier que Rude est trop sex', et puis dans Crisis Core je trouve que Tseng a trop une tronche de singe). Je fais pire que ça (tout le monde à qui j'ai dit les couples que j'ai pas dits à date ici se sont marrés de rire en disant genre "Non! T'as pas fait ça!? mdr Mais je préfère quand même ---"... Juste comme ça, comme petit indice, c'est très loin d'être des couples que tu vois souvent. En fait, je viens d'aller regarder et... le couple avec Rude, y'a deux fics (en anglais) et mes deux "couples" avec Tseng, personne les a fait auparavent. Et Reeve est pas dans le tirage, j'ai déjà quelqu'un de prévu pour lui (et je parle pas de Cait Sith).**

**Avant de vous laisser à votre lecture, j'ai encore une autre chose à vous dire... J'ai un gros problème dans cette fic, qui est en fait que certaines scènes ne marchent juste PAS, mais j'suis trop vache pour relire les 51 pages au complet pour modifier. Alors, il risque de rester des erreurs. Si vous en voyez, vous me le dites, d'acc? Je vais tenter d'arranger les grosses erreurs, mais je risque d'en laisser des petites (genre des détails ou des trucs du genre). LA erreur monumentale se trouve dans deux scènes et j'suis encore en train de me demander comment je vais la régler... alors... mais bon... c'était juste pour vous dire que si vous voyez des trucs qui marchent pas (ou des chapitres qui se dédoublent, quoique je vais essayer de faire plus attention pour ça), vous me le dites en reviews, Message Privé ou e-mail, et je vais essayer de régler ça quand je reviens en ligne. Kk?**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Il grogna en sentent qu'on le déposait sur un lit. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, il avait chaud et il était complètement éreinté. Des symptômes auxquels, malgré toutes ces années passées dans le programme SOLDIER, il n'était toujours pas habitués: les effets secondaires typiques des injections de mako. Il se demandait comment Cloud s'en sortait, n'étant dans le programme que depuis six mois. Ce devait être bien plus difficile pour lui. Il frissonna en sentant qu'on plaçait un poids sur le lit à côté de lui. C'était sans doute Cloud. Il grogna de nouveau lorsqu'on lui enleva doucement ses vêtements. Il sentit ensuite qu'on faisait de même avec Cloud et il tenta de se relaxer. S'énerver, paniquer ou exprimer toute autre émotion de façon extrême n'était pas bon juste après une injection. Il sursauta un peu lorsqu'on toucha le bandage sur ses yeux.

« Zack, tu es conscient? Tu m'entends? », demanda la voix de Reno, avec une touche d'inquiétude.

Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui, j't'entends, Reno. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Les Turks, contrairement aux SOLDIERs, ne recevaient qu'une ou deux doses de mako très tôt après avoir été engagés, dès le début de leur formation. Les SOLDIERs, eux, en recevaient habituellement jusqu'à ce que leur sang soit saturé ou qu'ils soient sur le point d'en faire une overdose. Certains troisième classe ne monteraient jamais à la seconde classe, et de tous les SOLDIERs, seuls Sephiroth, Angeal, Genesis et lui avaient atteint la première classe. Ils étaient les élites et on ne leur donnait qu'une dose par an, et souvent même aux deux ou trois ans. Pour garder le niveau de mako stable dans l'organisme, puisqu'à ce stade, il serait peut-être dangereux si le système éliminait trop de mako. Mais Zack était encore loin de son point de saturation, alors il avait « droit » à plus d'injections. Celle-ci en était une.

« Cloud n'a pas l'air d'aller du tout. Il n'est pas conscient et il tremble comme une feuille, » répondit Reno après une pause.

« T'inquiète. C'est normal, ça passera. Il est simplement plus sensible au mako, c'est tout. »

« Vous êtes dans votre nouvel appartement. Sur la table du salon, il y a deux bracelets que vous devez mettre après que les effets secondaires aient passé. Venez au bureau de Rufus demain, on va vous expliquer plus en détails. S'il y a quoi que ce soit, t'as mon numéro. Je suis juste quelques étages plus haut. D'accord? »

« C'est bon. T'inquiète, ça va aller. J'suis plus une recrue, j'suis habitué. »

« Ok, alors je vous laisse. À demain. »

Zack entendit des bruits de pas s'éloigner et il poussa un soupire. Il se tourna ensuite, avec beaucoup d'efforts, vers Cloud et passa ses bras autour de lui. Il est préférable de ne pas porter de vêtements et de ne pas se couvrir tout de suite après une injection. En cas de tremblements, le contact physique était la seule chose connue qui les atténue. Il se souvenait encore très bien de ces conseils que Angeal lui avait donnés avant sa deuxième injection. Il enfouit son nez dans les mèches blondes de son ami, le serrant bien contre lui, et se laissa emporter par le sommeil.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Ouais, je vais un peu plus dans le détail et le technique de certains aspects. (une des raisons pour lesquelles ça me fait chier de relire les 51 pages déjà écrites, appart le fait que je sais ce que j'ai écrit (duh)) Je me suis inspirée de certaines fics que j'ai lu y'a un bout, mais j'vous rassure, c'est la seule injection de mako (ou après-injection, plutôt) que j'écris. Trop... je sais pas... dark... ou quelque chose... Quand ça a trop une quonotation de souffrance et de tout ce tralala... j'aime pas trop... ça me déprime... mais bon...**

**Zack: La prochaine scène sera meilleure.**

**Moi: Ouais... Mwahahaha...**

**Cloud: Oo' ... (essaie de trouver comment s'enfuir mais il voit pas de portes)**

**Moi: (m'accroche au cou de Cloud) Pourquoi tu veux t'enfuir!? T'as pas le choix d'obéir à ma volonté! Je suis l'auteure! La déesse du monde de mes fics!**

**Reno: Moi j'suis tout à fait pour ce qui leur arrive dans le prochain chapitre! Surtout à cause des caméras installées un peu partout.**

**Moi: XD Ouais, bon, ça c'est quand même la prochaine fois que je vais venir en ligne, Parce que je veux me laisser un surci pour modifier la scène d'après...**

**Reno: Pourquoi c'est MA scène qui marche pas!?**

**Moi: Parce que t'es roux! (dit la meuf que sa prochaine couleur de cheveux sera orange) XD Alors, juste un petit rappel: vous lisez un truc dans la fic qui marche pas, vous me le dites, ok pplz? Ah ouais, et ici aussi je fais des scènes bonus, et je prends (encore une fois) les demandes spéciales. Si y'a un truc en rapport avec cette fic ou De Promesses et D'Embûches que vous voulez savoir/lire, vous me le dites et je vais voir ce que je peux faire. En attendant, R&R!!! J'suis toujours aussi folle des reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis de retour pour vous donner la suite tant attendue! 55 pages déjà et j'ai presque terminé! Par contre, pour les erreurs dont je parlais, j'suis juste trop vache. Si y'a des trucs qui marchent pas ou qui vous turlupinent, vous me le dites et je vais trouver une façon d'arranger les choses.**

**Pour ce qui est des reviews (que j'ai, comme toujours, adoré):**

**Crazy -- Angeal/Genesis? Oo' Nan, je prépare un truc encore plus... extravagant! Et c'est pas un couple que j'aime, de toute façon. Si tu veux mon avis, Angeal, il est mieux tout seul! Ou alors avec le Directeur Lazard... (petit rire machiavélique) Et pour ajouter à ce que j'ai dit dans la note de la dernière scène... Eh bah Shykeiro fait aussi Reeve. Et c'est très marrant quand j'arrive à côté d'elle et je lui dit "Alors, comment il va, Cait Sith?" XD Le plus marrant c'est quand, en faisant Reeve, elle se calle elle-même. (oui, j'suis au courant qu'elle va probablement me buter pour avoir révélé cette petite anecdote... mais m'en fout XD) Pour les fautes, je parlais pas des fautes d'orthographe. ^^' Je sais que ça m'arrive de faire des fautes, et encore plus dans les notes parce que je les tapes juste avant de les poster et j'ai jamais de dicco à côté de moi à ce moment-là (et j'suis pas pour traîner mon dicco chaque fois que j'vais chez ma grand-mère... ça viendrait lourd).**

**Noemie-Jade -- RudeRufus? Bien sûr que non! Quoique le "grand patron" aprécie bien monsieur MIB (faut avouer que c'est vrai), il est quand même marié et pas assez borné pour commettre un adultère (évite une balle de shotgun tirée par mister "je-suis-le-maître-du-monde-alors-prosternez-vous-tous-devant-ma-grandeur"). Mais! Y'a un des trois autres qui est une bonne pioche! Et un autre qui contient un membre d'un autre couple! XD Et je dis pas desquels je parle! Faudra deviner, ou voir!**

**Alors, comme vous voyez (ou allez voir), ceci est une longue scène! ^^ Et j'en mettrai une autre demain soir ou lundi avant-midi, tout dépendant de quand je pourrai. Mais si je peux demain, vous allez en avoir une de plus lundi! Pourquoi? Parce que j'suis rendue à plus de 55 pages, il me reste juste une ou deux scènes à écrire avant la fin de De Serments et D'Obstacles, et je trouve que j'update vraiment pas assez vite. Et demain c'est Pâques (excuse complètement bidon puisque c'est juste une fête commerciale accompagnée de congés scolaires)! XD**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Le lendemain matin, Zack fut le premier à se réveiller. Le cycle habituel d'éveil des SOLDIERs était, après tout, depuis longtemps imprégné dans tout son être. Il vérifia en tâtant avec précaution que son compagnon allait mieux que la veille, puis il se redressa et jeta un rapide coup d'œil sous le bandage placé la veille sur ses yeux. Il le regretta aussitôt et le replaça avec un juron. Reno avait oublié de bloquer la lumière provenant de la fenêtre de la chambre. Zack attendit un moment, puis se leva et alla dans la direction que la lumière aveuglante provenait. À tâtons, il trouva les épais rideaux qui encadraient la fenêtre et il les tira. Il s'assura avec ses mains qu'ils étaient bien fermés, puis suivit le mur (en trébuchant presque sur les divers meubles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin) jusqu'à la porte ouverte de la chambre. Il la ferma doucement pour ne pas réveiller le blond, puis retourna comme il le pu jusqu'au lit.

Il regarda alors une seconde fois sous le bandage et, satisfait de la noirceur environnante, retira le bandage. Il se frotta doucement les yeux, sentant presque le mako qui les traversait et courait dans toutes les veines de son corps. Une sensation à la fois de force et de vulnérabilité à laquelle il s'était accoutumé. Il regarda Cloud dormir pendant un moment, laissant ses yeux se réhabituer à la faible lumière. Son corps en entier le picotait, ses sens étaient en alerte et toutes les sensations étaient plus fortes. Il détourna ses yeux de son ami et étudia ce qui était leur chambre. Les murs étaient couleur lilas, et il y avait quelques commodes ainsi que trois portes de bois clair. L'une d'entre elles menait au reste de l'appartement, une autre menait probablement à un garde-robes et la troisième... sans doute menait-elle à une salle de bain. Zack décida d'aller vérifier. Il avait besoin d'une douche de toute façon et il ignorait quand le blondinet reviendrait au monde de l'éveil.

Il s'avança donc vers l'une des portes et l'ouvrit. Il s'agissait d'un grand garde-robes vide. Les SOLDIERs n'avaient jamais beaucoup de vêtements et la plupart du temps, ils n'avaient que leur uniforme, qu'ils faisaient laver en allant se coucher et qu'ils se faisaient remplacer dès qu'il était usé ou troué. Après tout, ce qu'ils appelaient les « quartiers des SOLDIERs » n'étaient en fait qu'un dortoir. En soupirant, Zack referma la porte et ouvrit l'autre. Un sourire monta à ses lèvres lorsqu'il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé: il s'agissait bien d'une salle de bain. Il n'alluma pas la lumière, parce que de toute façon la sensibilité présente de ses yeux lui faisait voir comme en plein jour, et une exposition à la lumière pourrait le rendre aveugle pour de bon. Il devait attendre que son corps ait absorbé le mako et en ait neutralisé les effets les plus extrêmes.

La salle de bain était plutôt petite et ne consistait, vraiment, que d'une douche, d'une toilette, d'un lavabo et d'une petite armoire dans laquelle il découvrit des serviettes blanches et moelleuses. Il en tâta une et un sourire lui tira sur les lèvres. Ça faisait bien au moins depuis qu'il était parti de Gongaga qu'il n'en avait pas vu de semblables. Il n'allait jamais dans les hôtels, après tout, et les serviettes fournies aux SOLDIERs (quoiqu'il se doutait que Sephiroth, Angeal et Genesis étaient des exceptions)étaient rugueuses, usées et, la plupart du temps, trouées en certains endroits. De même que les lits dans les quartiers des SOLDIERs étaient durs et étroits quand ils avaient eu la chance d'avoir les « meilleurs » matelas, sinon la majorité des malchanceux préféraient dormir sur le sol. Et ces malchanceux étaient habituellement les troisième classe. Zack se souvenait encore de son tout premier matelas lorsqu'il était arrivé à la Tour Shin-Ra. Inutile de dire qu'il n'a pas beaucoup dormi cette première nuit, et encore là, très mal. Tandis que le lit qui leur avait été fourni était confortable à souhait et bien assez grand pour que Cloud et lui y soient à l'aise (pas qu'ils n'étaient pas habitués de dormir l'un contre l'autre, puisque le blondinet passait souvent la nuit dans la chambre de son meilleur ami pour pouvoir avoir un peu de sommeil et ne pas trop avoir mal partout à son réveil, mais c'était un changement qui était le bienvenu).

Secouant la tête doucement pour essayer de penser à autre chose, un sourire stupide étampé sur les lèvres, le brun ouvrit l'eau de la douche et alla en-dessous. Il soupira d'aise alors que tous ses muscles se détendaient sous l'eau chaude qui lui coulait sur la peau. Il avait presqu'oublié la sensation de prendre une vraie douche. Avec tout le monde dans les quartiers des SOLDIERs, c'était soit la douche commune après les entraînements, soit une douche froide parce que toute l'eau chaude avait toujours été complètement utilisée (en tout cas celle pour les SOLDIERs). Il appuya son dos contre le mur frais et tenta de penser à quelque chose d'excitant. C'était bien beau de prendre une douche, mais il devait quand même aider son organisme à régulariser son taux de mako. L'une des méthodes qui fonctionnait le mieux, comme le lui avaient dit Angeal et ses instructeurs, étaient la masturbation. _« Quelques coups de poignets, un peu de sperme fluorescent dans le drain, et à peine quelques minutes plus tard, tu vas te sentir mieux qu'avant ton injection! »_, lui avait affirmé Angeal alors qu'il était secoué de tremblements après sa sixième injection. Ah, oui, il aurait bien voulu savoir ce truc lors de sa première injection, mais les classes supérieurs faisaient des paris et ne disaient rien aux recrues pour pouvoir s'amuser un peu à leurs dépends. Comme en réponse à ses souvenirs, ou peut-être parce que les gouttes d'eau lui fournissaient un peu de stimulation dans son état ultra-sensible, il commença à avoir une érection. Il eut un petit rire ironique et s'empoigna d'un main ferme.

Au même moment, une voix lui parvint par-dessus le son de l'eau sur le sol de céramique. « Zack? », demandait la voix, hésitante et à demi brisée, tremblante.

Pour une certaine raison, une vague de plaisir lui parcourut le corps en entendant la voix de son meilleur ami. Il retint un gémissement et se tourna vers la porte de la salle de bain, qu'il avait laissée ouverte. « Je suis dans la salle de bain, Cloud. Viens ici, » il lâcha prise et sortit du jet d'eau.

Cloud arriva comme il le put jusqu'à la salle de bain, avec le bandeau toujours sur les yeux et les jambes tremblantes, avançant d'une manière très peu assurée. Zack le tira doucement dans la petite pièce et lui enleva le bandeau. Il n'y avait pas grand lumière, de toute façon. Les yeux bleus du blond – brillant faiblement dans le noir à cause du mako – s'agrandirent en le voyant et ses joues tournèrent au cramoisi. Il essaya de se détourner, mais le brun le retint par les épaules.

« Où est-ce que tu crois aller comme ça, Spike? », demanda-t-il doucement avec son éternel sourire.

« Tu étais visiblement occupé à prendre une douche et je t'ai dérangé, alors je vais te laisser terminer... si tu veux bien me lâcher... », répondit timidement Cloud en essayant de regarder n'importe quoi d'autre que le grand brun devant lui.

Zack passa un bras autour des épaules de son pote en riant et l'attira vers la douche. « Tu sais que dans notre état présent, la lumière peut nous rendre aveugle, pas vrai? On t'a sûrement dit que la seule façon de t'en remettre était d'attendre, mais je vais te montrer un truc pour que ça passe plus vite. C'est que ta deuxième injection, alors je doute qu'on te l'aie déjà dit... »

Le blondinet déglutit avec difficulté mais se laissa entraîner sous le jet d'eau. Zack savait que son ami se doutait sans doute déjà de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais le mako faisait bien son oeuvre et il commençait déjà à perdre le cours de ses pensées. Ça faisait tellement longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait eu un quelconque contact physique de ce genre dans son état... la dernière fois remontait à la seconde et dernière injection de Reno, un an auparavant, environ. Le hasard avait fait qu'ils avaient été injectés l'un après l'autre, les deux seuls de la journée, et qu'ils avaient été enfermés ensemble dans une petite pièce noire, privés de leurs vêtements et tous leurs sens vibrant à cause du mako. Pas la peine de dire qu'ils avaient gardé ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leurs six heures d'emprisonnement pour eux. Hojo le savait sans doute, mais apparemment il avait gardé ça pour lui... Cloud leva son regard appréhensif et interrogateur sur lui, un regard de parfaite innocence, et toute pensée s'envola mystérieusement de son esprit. Il serra le blond contre lui, pressant ses lèvres contre cette peau douce qui n'appartenait qu'à son meilleur ami. Un frisson parcourut le garçon plus jeune qui se débattit faiblement au début, mais finit par se laisser faire alors que sa respiration s'accélérait et que son corps réagissait comme celui du brun...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Fin de cette scène! Oui, ça prennait un peu d'amour!!! ^^ Quoique... Zack est trop con (et y'a plus d'un perso qui le remarque tout au long de la fic). Et je prends les demandes spéciales de scènes bonus que je mettrai à lafin de cette fic! Comme j'ai fait dans De Promesses et D'Embûches! Ouais, je sais, je l'ai déjà dit, mais dès que j'aurai terminé cette fic, je vais essayer de me concentrer sur un autre fandom. Je commence à en avoir marre de FFVII. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je prépare déjà la suite (MA version des évènements de Crisis Core).**

**Zack: Comment ça, j'suis trop con!?**

**Moi: Et t'es dur de comprenure en plus! -o-**

**Zack: Même pas vrai!**

**Moi: Si, c'est vrai! C'était quoi cette connerie que t'as dit à la fin de cette scène!?**

**Zack: Oo' J'ai dit une connerie?**

**Moi: (me frappe le front avec la paume de ma main) Retenez-moi quelqu'un ou je sens que je vais le frapper.**

**Rufus: (débarque de nulle-part) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?**

**Moi, Reno et Zack: O.O' Rufus!?**

**Moi: (suicidaire, attrape Rufus par les épaules et le secoue comme une poupée de chiffon) Mais comment t'as fait pour t'échapper des griffes de Crazy!? Pourquoi tu t'es pas échappé plus tôt!? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici alors qu'elle pourrait revenir à tout moment et... hein?**

**Rufus: (tombe en morceaux)**

**Cait Sith: (tombe du torse creux de "Rufus" que je tenais encore) Nan mais ça va pas de me secouer comme ça, lassy!?**

**Zack et Reno: Oo' Cait Sith!?**

**Moi: (secoue la tête en me massant les tempes) Foutu truc à la Dirge of Cerberus...**

**Cait Sith: (croise les bras et tappe du pied, attendant toujours une réponse)**

**Moi: R&R, pplz! Même si je vais updater une autre fois ce week-end... J'AIME LES REVIEWS!!! C'EST DE LA DROGUE À AUTEURS!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bon... j'arrive de Québec, il est présentement deux heures moins vingt du matin et j'suis fatiguée, alors je vais faire ça bref... Ceci est le chapitre qui me faisait un pu chier à cause d'une incohérence. Le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé d'arranger un peu le problème sans me taper 55 pages, c'est de changer un peu l'ordre des évènements. Ou un truc du genre, j'ai pas trop le hamster qui court vite en ce moment dans ma tête. Donc... Y'a eu De Promesses et D'Embûches, suivi de Winter Chalet (qui mène à une semaine dans les étendues glacée du Nord) et ensuite Rufus et les Turks sont revenus à la Shin-Ra. Et une semaine plus tard les évènements de cette fic commencent vraiment. Ou quelque chose. Le hamster il commence à être étourdit...**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Il revint au monde de l'éveil avec une sensation d'extrême confort, comme il s'y était habitué durant la dernière semaine. Depuis leur lune de miel, en fait, qu'ils avaient passée dans un chalet entouré de neige. Des jours dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie. Il se blottit un peu plus dans les couvertures moelleuses, peu enclin à abandonner leur confort et leur chaleur. Mais il fallait bien qu'il se lève éventuellement, sinon c'est son estomac qui lui en voudrait. Il s'étira tel un chat, puis tâta le lit à côté de lui. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son époux n'était pas là, et même que sa place était froide, il ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard interrogateur autour de lui. La chambre était vide.

Il se leva en se grattant la tête. « Rufus? », appela-t-il, se disant que le blond allait sans doute lui répondre, mais il n'y eut que le silence qui répliqua qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il sortit de la chambre en baillant et en grattant son bas-ventre. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus à la Tour Shin-Ra, ce scénario arrivait tous les jours. Et, bien entendu, le Vice Président trouvait toujours d'excellentes raisons pour ne pas le réveiller lorsqu'il sortait du lit. Reno se dit, en entrant dans la petite cuisine, qu'il devrait peut-être démontrer son mécontentement à son patron d'une certaine façon. Qu'il le réveille au moins pour lui dire qu'il s'en allait bosser, bon sang! En grognant, le rouquin attrapa la télécommande de la télévision qui traînait sur le comptoir et alluma l'appareil. Il le mis à la chaîne reliée aux caméras de l'appartement de ses deux amis. Ils étaient peut-être réveillés, à cette heure-ci. Alors qu'il regardait par les caméras, une à une, il vit un petit bout de papier sur la table du salon. En s'approchant, il reconnut l'écriture fine de son amour.

« Quand tes deux amis seront en état de sortir, dis-leur de venir me voir à mon bureau.  
Il y a du bacon au frigo et je t'ai laissé du sushi d'hier. Fais-moi penser de donner une liste d'épicerie à Cissnei cet après-midi.

Suki dayo,  
Rufus

P.S. : Ne prévoie rien ce soir, j'ai dit à Reeve de nous faire une réservation. Où ça? C'est une surprise. »

Reno fit une grimace en lisant qu'il devrait déjeuner au sushi. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce met, au contraire, mais il préférait une bonne dose de sucre le matin. Comme, par exemple, des céréales pour enfants ou des tartines de chocolat. Malheureusement pour lui, ces choses n'ont jamais figuré sur le menu du Vice Président auparavant, alors il n'y en avait nulle part en vue dans l'appartement. Par contre, il ne cracherait certainement pas sur du bacon cuit par son amour le matin même, même s'il devait le réchauffer au micro-onde. Il se rendit donc au réfrigérateur chromé, en ouvrit la porte et ses prunelles tombèrent immédiatement sur l'assiette recouverte de pellicule plastique. Il s'en saisit et s'affaira à le faire réchauffer. Alors qu'il attendait, il relu le petit mot.

Déjeuner? En cours. Pas de plans pour la soirée? Noté. Liste d'épicerie? Trois fois plutôt qu'une, il voulait son sucre matinal. Ce qui ne laissait que ses deux amis SOLDIERs. Un bruit inhabituel lui provint du téléviseur et attira son regard. Ses joues prirent immédiatement une légère teinte rosée à la scène qui l'accueillit. Il devait avouer qu'à l'exceptions des rares fois où ils étaient sous l'effet de l'alcool, il n'avait jamais vu ses amis faire plus que flirter (du moins, Zack flirtait avec Cloud). Quoique le mako pourrait être considéré come une drogue, à bien y penser, et pour en avoir eu lui-même l'expérience, il pouvait comprendre qu'ils aient recherché le contact physique l'un de l'autre. D'ailleurs, ça faisait un moment que Zack et lui ne s'étaient pas « amusés » ensemble... peut-être devrait-il proposer un trip à quatre à Rufus...?

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Oui, vous avez bien lu, Reno pense bien à l'adultère. Nous savons tous que Rufus n'acceptera jamais. Et si je me retenais pas, je vous révèlerais un spoiler de la fin de la fic... mais là mon hamster il titube dans sa roue alors faudrait vraiment que j'aille me coucher... J'vous donne un autre update quand je me lève. R&R quand même, pplz! ~chu~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ouais, bon... disons simplement que c'est une journée absolument merdique pour moi aujourd'hui et que j'aurais peut-être pas eu le coeur à updater si Crazy m'avait pas envoyé de review... j'vous raconte même pas la malchance... manque juste que mon chat se fasse frapper ou qu'il se mette à pleuvoir pendant que j'serai dehors... et avec seulement... cinq heures de sommeil cette nuit, et encore...**

**Pourquoi mes chapitres sont aussi courts? Parce que c'est pas des chapitres, c'est des scènes. Pourquoi je les regroupe pas en chapitres? Parce que j'en ai pas envie et j'suis têtue comme une mule. Ouais, la bonne humeur est au rendez-vous... (sarcastique)**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Zack rattrapa le blondinet alors que les genoux de celui-ci le lâchaient. Il ferma l'eau et, en soutenant Cloud, il alla prendre deux serviettes moelleuses. Un sourire stupide lui étirait les lèvres alors qu'il les ramena tant bien que mal jusqu'au lit. Leur respiration était saccadée et presque laborieuse. Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, étendus tous les deux sur le lit, puis le brun se redressa un peu et sourit à son meilleur ami.

« Tu verras. Dans quelques minutes, tu te sentiras encore mieux qu'avant l'injection! », lui assura-t-il.

Le blond tourna son regard embrumé vers l'autre. « Zack, écoute... je... enfin... depuis un bon moment déjà... je... »

Il s'interrompit alors que la sonnerie du cellulaire de Zack retentit. Celui-ci se précipita dans la direction de la musique (une parodie de Barbie Girl, intitulée « Barbie is a Bitch »). Il trouva le petit appareil et répondit. « Ouais? »

« Yo! Comment ça va votre première matinée en amoureux? », demanda de façon moqueuse la voix de Reno.

Le brun haussa simplement un sourcil en se grattant la tempe. « On est pas amoureux, Reno. On est juste amis. Enfin, un peu plus que ça, quand même, vu qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde et tout, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire! »

« Ouais, je vois. J'me demande si je devrais inclure la scène de tout-à-l'heure dans la douche à mon rapport? »

« Si tu fais ça, je dis à Rufus que t'arrivais pas à dormir sans ton jouet préféré, et je lui dis aussi le nom que tu lui as donné. »

Il y eut un long moment de silence scandalisé, puis le rouquin éclata de rire. « Bien trouvé, celui-là! Nan, en fait, j'appelais pour te dire que dès que vous êtes en condition de sortir, Rufus veut vous voir à son bureau. Oh, et puisque vous n'avez encore rien à manger et qu'il vous est défendu d'aller à la cafétéria des SOLDIERs, Rude va vous rapporter un truc à bouffer un peu plus tard. Faites-vous une liste d'épicerie et donnez-la à Cissnei quand vous la verrez, c'est habituellement elle qui s'en occupe. »

« Ok, merci. » Ils raccrochèrent tous les deux et Zack, qui commençait déjà à sentir le mako se calmer dans son corps, s'étira langoureusement. Il se retourna ensuite vers son ami. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire au juste? », demanda-t-il doucement avec un petit sourire.

Le blond le regarda un moment en silence, puis se leva à son tour et alla vers une commode près de la fenêtre. « Oh, rien. Laisse tomber, c'était pas important, » répondit-il d'un ton monotone.

Le SOLDIER de première classe se gratta le ventre, perplexe. « T'es sûr? Ça avait l'air important, pourtant. »

Cloud ouvrit un tiroir au hasard et en sortit un uniforme de SOLDIER. « Laisse tomber, que je te dis. »

Le brun fit un air boudeur et alla derrière son ami, qui avait déjà commencé à s'habiller. Il passa ses bras autour de la taille de son pote et posa son menton sur son épaule. « Pourquoi t'es pas de bonne humeur, Spike? Jaloux parce que c'est Reno qui nous a interrompus? J'aime pas faire des trucs avec des gens mariés. Après t'as le mari ou la femme qui te pourchasse avec un flingue ou un rouleau à pâte. Et dans le cas de Rufus, il me pourchasserait même pas. Soit il enverrait ses Turks, soit il enverrait tout le régiment SOLDIER, soit il me dégommerait à distance avec son effrayante précision. Et puis pourquoi je voudrais faire quoi que ce soit avec un rouquin déjà pris quand j'ai un petit blondinet juste ici tout pour moi? »

Cloud se défit de l'étreinte et termina de s'habiller. « Je ne suis pas de mauvaise humeur. Je veux juste être tranquille pendant un moment. »

Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et sortit, laissant un Zack interloqué dans son sillage. Qu'est-ce qui venait juste de se passer!?

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Zack: Ha! T'as fait tes accusations deux scènes trop tôt!!!**

**Moi: Ta gueule, t'es quand même hyper con. Je m'étais pas relue au "chapitre" 4, ok? Et puis j'suis vraiment pas d'humeur à m'astiner avec toi.**

**Zack: (fait un pas en arrière et prend se met en position défensive) Hé! Va mâchouiller un os, t'as pas besoin de te défouler sur moi!**

**Moi: Bonne idée. (sort une gomme de nulle part et la mâche comme une défoncée) Pplz, j'ai aucune idée de quand je vais pouvoir revenir parce que je risque de faire la gueule à ma grand-mère (je donne pas de détails sur les évènements, mais c'est habituellement quand je vais chez elle que je viens sur le net) pendant un méchant bout. J'peux essayer de m'arranger avec des amies pour updater de chez elles (probablement ce que je vais faire), mais bon... R&R?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me revoilou!!! XD Eh ouais, j'ai trouvé un ordinateur! En fait j'étais venue pour un truc d'école (non, j'suis pas à l'école) et j'me suis dis "Tiens! Pourquoi j'en profiterais pas pour uploader une nouvelle scène!?" Alors, comme vous vous en doutez, je peux pas venir utiliser cet ordinateur souvent, mais peut-être que je vais pouvoir venir plus souvent que quand il fallait que je fasse 1/2 heures de route pour aller chez ma grand-mère! Bref, vous voyez que j'vais beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois que j'ai uploadé un chapitre (foutue rétribution karmique... ou un truc du genre). De plus! Eh ouais, parce que c'est pas tout! Donc, de plus! J'ai terminé cette fic et je travaille déjà sur la suite! (ah, inspiration, quand tu nous tiens...) Alors, ouais, faudra que je me grouille à uploader si j'veux pas trop être en retard sur le net... Parce que j'suis certaine que vous allez aimé au moins quelques parties de la suite! XD J'suis sadique, dedans. Mais en attendant, voici une nouvelle scène de De Serments et D'Obstacles! Juste comme ça... y'a personne qui crève ici sauf un méchant OC.**

**Zack: Tant mieux!**

**Moi: Mais Zack et Cloud, ils ont pas fini leur toasts!**

**Cloud: Je le sens mal...**

**Moi: Mwahahaha!!!**

**Cait Sith: Bonne lecture, les amis!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Au-dehors, de gros nuages noirs menaçaient à l'horizon malgré le soleil radieux qui s'était levé ce matin-là sur la ville qui ne s'était jamais vraiment endormie. Rude adorait ce genre de température et c'est pourquoi, lorsque le Vice Président lui téléphona au lever du soleil, la pensée de refuser d'aller chercher un déjeuner dans un restaurant du coin pour les deux SOLDIERs amis avec Reno ne lui traversa même pas l'esprit. Le Vice n'avait pas spécifié de menu, disant simplement que le Turk risquait plus de connaître les goûts des amis de son amour que lui-même.

Rufus avait, après tout, toujours vécu dans le luxe, était devenu mature et autonome très tôt, et surtout, il ne s'était jamais abandonné aux excès des jeunes de son âge. C'était peut-être un désavantage face à Reno, mais ça ne paraissait pas affecter l'héritier Shinra. Rude se rendit donc dans un restaurant qu'il connaissait et qui servait d'excellents petits plats, pris de quoi nourrir deux jeunes gens actifs et vidés de leurs forces (ce qui, selon lui, était sans doute le cas puisque leur dernier repas datait de la veille au dîner) et retourna à la Tour Shin-Ra. Il salua son patron d'un signe de tête au passage et laissa passer un Reno plus éméché qu'à l'habitude (il lui semblait) avant de s'engager dans l'ascenseur caché du bureau du blond.

Il attendit un moment, le temps d'atteindre quelques étages sous la surface du sol, puis les portes s'ouvrirent et il s'engagea dans un couloir blanc et bien éclairé, où seuls résonnaient le bruit de ses pas et le bourdonnement incessant des néons. Il arriva après un moment aux portes d'un autre ascenseur et y entra, puis appuya sur le bouton de l'étage des deux SOLDIERs. Il se demanda vaguement s'ils allaient aimer ce qu'il leur apportait. Après tout, il ne les connaissait que de nom et de visage. Il haussa les épaules alors que l'engin s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et il figea de surprise en voyant un blondinet qui se tenait là, plus qu'agité. Il tenta d'entrer dans la boîte de fer, mais le Turk le repoussa et l'obligea à reculer.

« Lâchez-moi! Je ne veux pas rester ici! », s'opposait-il.

Un brun presqu'aussi grand que Rude sortit de l'appartement en courant, un air inquiet sur le visage. « Cloud! Attend! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Pourquoi tu t'es sauvé comme ça sans rien dire? Est-ce que j'ai dit un truc que t'as pas aimé? Même si je vois pas trop ce que ça aurait pu être... »

Strife tenta une dernière fois de s'échapper, mais Rude le retint fermement par le bras. « Vous n'avez pas encore déjeuné, pas vrai? », demanda-t-il en leur montrant ce qu'il apportait.

Zack Fair commença à saliver alors que des odeurs alléchantes lui parvenaient. « Alors c'est toi Rude! T'es un vrai pote pour nous sauver comme ça de la famine! Allez, viens! On va tout de même pas manger dans le couloir! »

Un léger sourire tiqua aux lèvres du grand gaillard alors qu'il obligeait le blondinet à faire demi-tour et à rentrer dans l'appartement. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table de salon basse avec un support de marbre noir représentant de façon magnifique un chat géant et une surface en verre, directement sur le tapis de peluche couleur crème. Le sofa de velours bourgogne n'était, après tout, pas très approprié à cette situation et la cuisine/salle à manger avait un air trop éclatant avec sa céramique murale concentrique blanche, sa table de verre sur support de fer blanc, ses chaises de bois blanc aux coussins aquamarine, ses électroménagers chromés, son plafond reproduisant un beau ciel bleu (avec une sorte de petit dôme en plein milieu représentant le ciel étoilé), ses armoires immaculées, ses comptoirs de marbre et son plancher de bois pâle.

Rude ne passa aucun commentaire, mais il reconnaissait bien le style de Rufus en matière de décors. Il avait longtemps soupçonné que le design d'intérieur était un passe-temps pour le Vice Président et peut-être même une passion. Tous les moyens de s'occuper étaient bons quand on était riche, semblait-il. Les deux mangèrent en silence (enfin... aussi silencieux que ça pouvait être, avec Zack qui engloutissait la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis une semaine et avait en plus été injecté d'un truc qui lui donne faim par Hojo).

La scène rappela à Rude ses débuts avec un certain rouquin. Reno qui se goinfrait, lui qui mangeait tranquillement en espérant ne pas avoir à faire la manoeuvre de Heimlich à son partenaire, parce que même à l'époque, tous les Turks (à l'exception du rouquin) savaient que le Vice Président n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Et Reno était le seul à ne s'en être jamais aperçu... Cependant, cette situation-ci était bien différente. D'abord, aucun des deux n'était « réservé » par une troisième personne, et ensuite... il pouvait immédiatement deviner pourquoi le blondinet était aussi tendu, et il se demanda si Rufus et Sephiroth l'avaient aussi remarqué...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**J'en doute fort, Rude, j'en doute fort... Eh ouais, c'est déjà tout pour cette scène! MAIS! (oui, il y a toujours un "mais") Dès la prochaine scène, je commence une autre fic qui va de concert avec celle-ci. Parce que notre petit Rude devra nous quitter à la prochaine scène! Et nous voulons tous savoir ce qui va lui arriver, pas vrai? Alors regardez bien mon profil au prochain update, parce que vous allez y voir une nouvelle fic! Bon, c'était LA grande nouvelle qui restait à annoncer... Maintenant... puisque j'avais soit pas le temps ou pas l'humeur aux deux derniers updates... QU'EST-CE QUE CETTE BOULE DE POIL FAIT ICI!?!?**

**Cait Sith: Moi?**

**Zack: Je croyais que tu aimais les chats, Nyx?**

**Moi: (lui fait un oeil mauvais) Oui, j'adore habituellement les boules de poils qui ronronnent et cherchent toujours plein d'affection, mais si lui il est ici, y'a Reeve qui va faire une crise de nerfs! En plus que j'lui réserve un couple spécial et une Shelke emquiquineuse, j'ai pas besoin qu'il me traite de catnappeuse!!!**

**Zack: Cat... quoi?**

**Moi: Cat-nap-peuse! Kidnapper c'est pour les enfants (et autres spécimens de l'espèce humaine) et catnapper, c'est pour les minous!**

**Zack: Oh!**

**Cait Sith: Bah c'est pas grave! Il m'a bien envoyé dans le camp ennemi dans Dirge of Cerberus!**

**Moi: C'est trop loin, ça! Garde ça pour dans deux ou trois fics, quand je vais écrire ce qui s'est passé après les jeux! En tout cas, on règlera ça la prochaine fois, je suis à cours de temps (y'a mon cours qui va commencer bientôt et je dois y aller) Alors à la prochaine fois, pplz! J'vous adore tout autant que vos reviews, alors R&R!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Oui! De retour après seulement une semaine! Finalement, je vais pouvoir venir sur l'ordi tous les mercredi midi, alors watch out! XD Alors, comme vous vous en souvenez, dans la dernière scène, notre petit (très grand) Rude avait tout découvert sur Cloud et Zack et il pensait que notre cher Vice Président et le général (ouais, on voit qui est le plus important avec les majuscules XD) savaient aussi. Je peux pas tolérer ça!!! Ça ferait foirer tout le scénario et ça mettrait nos deux soupe-au-lait en rogne!!!**

**Sephiroth: (sorti de nulle part, pointe Masamune vers moi) Qui est-ce que tu traites de soupe au lait?**

**Moi: (pointe Zack) Ses mots à lui!**

**Zack: (me regarde de travers) Hé! Même pas vrai!**

**Moi: (soupire) heureusement que Rufus est toujours entre les pattes de Crazy... (fige alors qu'une balle de shotgun me passe à deux pouces de la tête) Il est dans la famille de Meylin dans Kuroshitsuji ou quoi!?**

**Rude: ...**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Ils se présentèrent tous les trois au bureau du Vice Président près d'une heure plus tard. Rufus était occupé à lire un document volumineux à son bureau et Reno n'était nulle part en vue.

Sans même relever la tête pour les regarder, le Vice leur fit signe d'approcher. « Tu n'as pas encore pris de congé, pas vrai, Rude? », demanda-t-il comme ça, sans crier garre.

Rude se figea de surprise pendant un moment. « Pas depuis que j'ai été engagé, non, » concéda-t-il, un peu mal à l'aise.

Rufus lui tendit un petit dossier. « Voilà une mission spéciale au Manoir Shinra, puisque vous avez tous utilisé vos vacances lors de ma lune de miel. Tu as mérité du repos, alors profites-en. »

Rude resta planté là pendant encore un moment, puis il prit le dossier qui lui était tendu avec hésitation et le lut en sortant, encore sous le choc. Zack et Cloud regardèrent la scène sans trop comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Ils restèrent plantés là alors que le Vice Président terminait tranquillement une petite pile de papiers. Rufus soupira ensuite, se relaxant dans sa chaise, et il leva les yeux vers les deux SOLDIERs.

« J'imagine que vous avez... apprécié cette première matinée, » comenta-t-il de manière un peu absente, laissant ses yeux s'égarer sur le bureau de son subordonné, puis sur la porte close de son bureau. Le duo debout devant lui rougit un tant soit peu en détournant le regard. « Je suis ravi que vous vous prêtiez sérieusement à cette expérience, messieurs. Continuez sur cette voie. Mais vous devez bien vous douter que je ne vous ai pas faits appeler seulement pour ça. »

Les deux jeunes hommes retournèrent leur regard sur le Vice Président, qui se leva et contourna son bureau. Zack fit un pas en avant. « C'est pour nous donner notre nouveau boulot, pas vrai? Nous dire ce que nous devons faire vu qu'il a été décidé que nous ne pouvons pas aller en mission, » tenta-t-il.

« Touché, » lui accorda Rufus, s'appuyant contre son bureau ciré et croisant les bras. « Mais d'abord, je vois que vous n'avez pas mis les bracelets comme je vous l'avais instruit. Peu importe. J'enverrai Reno les chercher quand il reviendra. En attendant, je dois vous faire part de quelques règlements concernant cette expérience. Vous devez en tout temps vous trouver en la présence de l'autre, pour le contraire vous avez besoin de mon accord. Il vous est interdit de sortir de cette tour sauf si je l'ordonne. Tout contact avec les autres SOLDIERs est prohibé. Ce sera Cissnei ou Elena qui fera vos courses si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. À vingt-deux heures précises, vous devez être dans votre appartement. Pour le lever, vous avez droit à une heure de plus que les autres SOLDIERs. Il vous est interdit de consommer de l'alcool. Vous devez absolument dormir dans le même lit. Pour les applications régulières des SOLDIERs, tels que l'entraînement, il vous est permis d'utiliser les facilités des Turks. Aussi, un nouvel uniforme vous sera fourni cet après-midi. Vous devrez le porter pour la durée de l'expérience. »

Il allait continuer, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudain d'un coup et un rouquin tout sourire entra avec entrain. « Chéri! Je suis rentré! », dit-il joyeusement, comme si c'était une petite blague intime entre lui et son amour.

Rufus fit un sourire en coin et lui fit signe d'approcher, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Ils s'enlacèrent un moment, en profitant pour s'embrasser langoureusement. Cloud détourna rapidement le regard, ses joues tournant au rouge. Zack fit une moue boudeuse en roulant des yeux. Couple idiot. Il se demandait presque comment Reno avait pu passer de la limite du dégoût à _ça_. Quoiqu'il devait avouer être un peu jaloux. Il n'avait été en couple qu'avec Aerith, et encore pendant un temps extrêmement court parce qu'ils s'étaient tous deux rapidement rendu compte qu'ils se considéraient plutôt comme frère et soeur ou quelque chose du genre. Quant à Cloud, il était tout le temps en train de flirter avec lui pendant leurs temps libres parce qu'il aimait l'embêter, le voir rougir et détourner le regard, bégayer, se tortiller d'embarras. Et puis c'était plus pratique comme ça pour le blond. Strife ne l'avait sans doute jamais remarqué, mais il y en avait beaucoup qui lui tournaient autour. En leur faisant croire qu'il avait priorité, voir même qu'ils étaient ensemble, ça les éloignait du blond timide. Même Reno y avait cru, jusqu'aux mails qu'ils s'étaient échangés la semaine dernière, en pleine nuit. Le rouquin avait toujours été persuadé que si ses deux amis n'étaient pas en couple, ils étaient au moins amis avec bénéfice. Ce qui voulait dire que son plan fonctionnait comme sur des roulettes. Mais... Il lança un regard en coin furtif à son meilleur ami. Peut-être que cette expérience lui offrait l'occasion idéale pour passer à autre chose. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que quelqu'un pourrait lui voler son blondinet dès qu'il aurait le dos tourné, mais il devait avouer qu'une relation amoureuse avec lui l'effrayait un peu. Pas à cause de l'inconnu, non, il avait déjà fait cette « découverte » avec Reno l'année dernière. L'occasion de réessayer ne s'était pas représentée depuis, car après tout le rouquin était maintenant marié, mais il avait bien apprécié l'expérience. Ce qui l'effrayait vraiment était le rejet et la possibilité que le petit blond pourrait le détester, ne plus vouloir être son meilleur pote, bref que ça affecte négativement leur relation. Et puis il éprouvait une certaine appréhension, comme si quelque chose en lui l'empêchait de vraiment considérer une telle relation. Parfois, quand il y pensait trop, ça le rendait malade. Zack secoua doucement la tête, essayant de ne plus y penser. Le jeune Turk et le Vice Président se séparaient avec un sourire stupide sur les lèvres. Cloud releva les yeux, les joues encore rouges, et fit un pas en avant.

« Euh... Monsieur le Vice Président, j'aimerais vous parler en privé, si vous le permettez... », demanda-t-il timidement.

Rufus haussa un sourcil surpris à son intention. « Bien sûr. Reno, va chercher les bracelets dans leur appartement et prend Zack avec toi, » ordonna-t-il doucement à son amour.

Reno hocha la tête et tira Zack dans l'ascenseur dissimulé qui menait au couloir reliant la Tour Shin-Ra à leur block appartement.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaCDlEsObStAcLeS**

**Eh ouais... déjà la fin... Il est exigeant avec ses règles, notre Vice blondinet, pas vrai?**

**Cait Sith: (me tend un téléphone) Pour toi.**

**Moi: (le prend) Mochi mochi?**

**Rufus: (à l'autre bout du fil) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à exiger l'excellence de mes subordonnés?**

**Moi: Techniquement, ce sont pas tes subordonnés. Et tiens donc! T'as trouvé un moyen de me contacter!**

**Rufus: Légalement et à l'insu de ce gros porc qui me sert de paternel, oui, ils sont mes subordonnés. Tu l'as toi-même écrit. Maintenant arrête de me contre-dire ou d'essayer de m'insulter dans mon dos ou la prochaine fois c'est pas le mur que je viserai. Et j'avais juste pas envie de téléphoner plus tôt, c'est tout.**

**Moi: Ouais, c'est ça... (raccroche et balance le téléphone dans un aquarium apparu comme par magie) Bon! J'ai kické Rude hors de cette fic et là vous vous demandez peut-être "Mais où est-il donc? Que va-t-il lui arriver? Comment on va savoir avec qui tu l'as mis en couple s'il est même plus là!?", pas vrai? Eh bien pas de panique! Comme je vous l'avais dit la semaine dernière, Rude est juste parti de CETTE fic! Tout de suite après avoir updaté celle-ci, je vais aller créer l'autre, qui aura comme personnage principal, oui, oui, vous l'avez deviné, nul autre que Rude!!! Le titre est (à défaut d'en avoir trouvé un meilleur depuis sa création): "Aux Portes de l'Enfer". Ne manquez pas ça! Et je m'attends tout de même à des reviews ici en plus de celles que vous me laisserez dans l'autre, hein!!! J'adore les reviews... même si j'en ai pas eu depuis la dernière update... sniff... Mais bon, R&R, pplz!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Je sais, je suis en retard de deux jours sur ce que j'avais dit, mais je suis quand même venue cette semaine pour vous donner une autre scène!**

**Crazy -- Les gens seraient pas nécessairement plus attirés si c'était plus long. Et puis je peux pas faire mes scènes plus longues parce que sinon ça donnerait pas le même effet. Par contre, je pourrais poster plus souvent. Faut juste que j'me décide à me lever plus tôt pour venir avant mon cours (comme aujourd'hui), mais j'serai pas motivée à le faire si j'ai pas de reviews! (fixe Kyo-Shinya qui a ajouté cette fic à ses alertes)**

**Enfin bref... J'suis au courant que c'est un temps d'exams et que j'dois pas trop en demander en ce moment... Mais n'empêche que j'aimerais avoir plus de reviews! Même des anonymes! Mais je vous remercie tout de même toutes les deux, Crazy et Noemie-Jade, parce que vous êtes les seules à reviewer régulièrement! (fixe Gravity of hearts qui n'a reviewé qu'une fois et Supy qui n'a pas reviewé mais qui a ajouté cette fic dans ses favoris et ses alertes) Je vous le dis, je vois TOUT. XD Mais bon, j'suis pas capable de me fâcher de toute façon, mais j'aimerais que ceux qui lisent cette fic et l'aiment me donne des reviews (un simple "ta fic est bonne et j'attends la suite avec impatience" suffit), mais bon... je sais que j'suis sûrement pas la seule à reviewer seulement les fics que je trouve extraordinaires (sauf dernièrement parce que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps et donc je ne lis pas beaucoup de fics et je prends pas le temps de reviewer)...**

**Zack: Ouais, tu copies les fics dans un document word pour les lire une fois tranquille chez toi.**

**Moi: Exactement! Et sur ce, j'apprends à tous les lecteurs que si vous reviewez, y'a plus de chances pour que j'aille lire vos fics!!! (j'ai commencé à lire une fic de Crazy XD) Mais pour l'instant, je me la ferme et bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Zack s'étira en s'appuyant contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. Il tenta de retenir un bâillement, mais ne réussit qu'à moitié. Il se tourna ensuite vers le rouquin. Celui-ci avait les bras croisés, le dos contre la paroi opposée et les yeux fermés, son expression indéchiffrable. Il était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Des problèmes au paradis? », demanda-t-il doucement, adoptant la même posture que le jeune Turk.

Un soupire s'échappa du jeune homme et il fixa ses yeux bleu-vert sur le brun. Zack n'y vit pas leur éclat habituel et il commença réellement à s'inquiéter. « T'inquiète, je manque juste un peu de sommeil. Et toi avec le blondinet? Je sais bien que tu m'as dit qu'il n'y avait rien entre vous deux, mais avec la situation présente... »

Le SOLDIER soupira à son tour. « C'est pas que je penche pas du tout pour cette équipe, ou encore qu'il est pas mon genre, mais y'a des fois où je me demande vraiment à quoi il pense. Comme quand je l'ai rencontré pour la première fois... Je n'ai aucune idée à quoi il pensait quand il a décidé de combattre avec moi. Ou chaque fois qu'on allait tous les trois dans les bars, ou encore quand je le forçais à dormir avec moi, ou encore ce matin même... »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent. Les deux jeunes hommes en sortirent et parcoururent le corridor sous-terrain reliant la Tour Shin-Ra au building où se trouvaient leur appartement.

Reno réfléchit un moment, puis quelque chose cliqua dans son esprit. Il regarda son ami. « Il est parti directement après que j'aie raccroché, il me semble. Je vous regardais avec les caméras. Est-ce que t'as pensé... c'est juste un hypothèse, bien entendu, mais... et s'il avait des sentiments pour toi? »

Le brun s'arrêta net, les yeux ronds, choqué. Il n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Mais même si c'était vrai, ça n'expliquait rien. « Si c'était le cas, il m'aurait dit quelque chose ou bien j'aurais remarqué quelque chose. Et puis ça explique pas pourquoi il est parti en trombe comme ça. »

Le jeune Turk passa un bras sur les épaules de son pote et ils avancèrent ensemble vers l'autre ascenseur. « Mais oui! Penses-y. Notre Cloud il est hyper timide, tu le sais plus que moi. Il t'a peut-être encore rien dit justement parce qu'il y arrive pas. Et tu m'as dit, un peu avant qu'on raccroche tout à l'heure: "On est pas amoureux, Reno. On est juste amis. Enfin, un peu plus que ça, quand même, vu qu'on est les meilleurs amis du monde et tout, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire!" Imagine le choc que ça lui a fait. Il t'aime dans le sens romantique du terme et toi tu fais la gaffe de dire que pour toi il est rien de plus qu'un ami. T'as foiré grave, selon moi. »

Zack fronça les sourcils alors qu'ils entrèrent dans l'autre ascenseur. « Mais ça c'est juste si t'as raison, » dit-il en croisant les bras.

Reno croisa également les bras en haussant un sourcil à son intention. « Tu vois une explication plus logique, toi? »

Le silence s'installa alors que le SOLDIER de première classe réfléchissait sérieusement à la question, puis, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient, il porta ses mains à son visage. « J'ai été vraiment con sur ce coup-là... »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Ouais, déjà terminé... j'dois vous avouez qu'à l'origine, Zack et Reno faisaient des trucs pas catholiques dans l'ascenseur (dit la meuf qui croit pas en Dien), mais après reconsidération, j'me suis rendue compte que ça marchait pas (et Rufus ET Reno m'auraient trucidée...)... Pour savoir ce que Cloud raconte à Ruffles... euh, je veux dire Rufus (j'adore ce surnom que j'me rappelle plus dans quelle fic Rufus/Zack je l'ai pogné), bah va malheureusement falloir attendre la prochaine scène... Et non, Crazy, ce sera pas pour lui dire "je veux épouser Zack". Par contre, ces deux-là (Zack et Cloud) je leur foutrait une bonne fessée si j'le pouvais parce qu'ils sont trop cons!!!**

**Zack: (indigné) Hé!!!**

**Moi: (hausse les épaules d'un air innocent) Bah quoi! Au moins Reno, lui, il était entièrement contre l'idée de se mettre en couple avec notre Vice-Président-futur-maître-du-monde au début, mais maintenant il est bien heureux de sa vie de couple (et sa libido aussi)! Par contre, je t'accorde le fait que tu t'es enfin rendu compte de ta connerie.**

**Zack: J'suis pas si stupide que ça, quand même!**

**Moi: Un fou qui est fou qui sait qu'il est fou est moins fou qu'un fou qui est fou qui ne sait pas qu'il est fou! Et sur cette note... JE SUIS FOLLE!!!**

**Zack: ... Tu sais, y'a vraiment des moments où je me demande si c'est vraiment sécuritaire de te laisser en liberté dans la société...**

**Moi: Allons, j'suis uke ultime! Appart les insectes, quelques plantes style pissenlits et des personnages imaginaires, je fais pas de mal à personne!**

**Zack: C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète...**

**Moi: En tout cas... R&R, pplz!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Je suis de retour! Comme prévu en ce mercredi midi! Il fait beau dehors, il fait pas trop chaud pour la saison (contrairement à lundi... c'était crevant...) mais en même temps pas trop froid (on a une une petite accumulation de neige la semaine dernière, vraiment décourageant) j'ai lu deux romans en une semaine (j'adore et j'adore plus encore les livres eux-mêmes) et j'me suis lancée dans la lecture de Casino Royale (eh oui, un James Bond que je me suis acheté ce week-end XD)! Alors j'suis super de bonne humeur malgré les trucs sombres que j'écris dans d'autres fics (je les posterai seulement une fois terminées et malheureusement pour vous, celle qui avance le plus pour le moment est en anglais)! Et cette fois, tu vas être contente, Crazy: une longue scène! Pas celle que je croyais vendredi dernier quand j'ai posté, mais j'avais oublié que j'avais semé des flashback ici et là dans la fic... bref!**

**Merci à l'anonyme "Tsukonkon" pour avoir laissé une review et j'suis ravie que ma fic te plaise! Te gêne surtout pas pour m'en laisser d'autres et même faire des commentaires! J'adore savoir l'opinion des gens sur mes oeuvres, et c'est la principale raison pour laquelle je suis encore ici à poster sur ce site (et pourquoi j'me suis fait un compte devianTART)... ouais, bon...**

**Et, évidemment, je remercie aussi la fidèle Crazy!!! XD Dommage que je puisse pas venir plus souvent sur le net... j'me taperais des discuttes avec toi tous les jours! XD**

**Maintenant que j'ai commenté les reviews, passons aux choses sérieuses, à savoir cette loooongue scène (pas LA plus longue que j'ai écrite, mais bon). Dans cette fic, contrairement à la précédente, j'insère plus un style de chronologie. Je SAIS que les jeux FFVII ne se sont pas passés comme je le dis dans cette fic (après tout, si c'était le cas, Zack serait pas première classe et il connaîtrait pas encore Cloud et blablabla et blablabla) et ça c'est parce que tout ceci, c'est à MA sauce! Pas à celle de feu Square Soft ou encore Square Enix! Donc, c'est pour ces raisons que j'ai fait de mon devoir de vous informer des évènements précédant tout ceci. Ce premier flashback, comme il est indiqué, s'est passé 18 mois avant les évènements de cette fic. Il n'est qu'en une seule partie et raconte MA version de la rencontre de Zack et Cloud. Juste pour info (parce que je crois pas l'avoir dit plus tôt)... j'ai terminé Crisis Core et Dirge of Cerberus, j'ai téléchargé Last Order et j'ai acheté Advent Children. J'ai pas joué au jeu original (j'ai ni le jeu original, ni une PS3 pour jouer à la nouvelle version), j'ai pas joué à Before Crisis (maudits soient-ils pour ne pas avoir fait se jeu sur console mais sur cellulaire et seulement au Japon!!!) ni à Dirge of Cerberus: the lost episode (même raison que Before Crisis). Ce que je sais, je l'ai pris des comms d'amis qui ont joué au jeu original et des infos que j'ai trouvé sur internet (vive Wikipédia, même si le genre de résumé sur le dvd de Advent Children m'a aussi aidé). Alors ouais, il risque d'y avoir pas mal de choses qui diffèrent du véritable storyline, autre que ce que j'ai mis à ma sauce, et non, après Crisis Core je ne réécrirai pas les autres jeux à ma sauce. Sur ce, assez de placotage et bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

_[Flashback, 18 mois plus tôt]_

_Ses yeux violets traçaient avec lassitude les gouttelettes glissant doucement sur la vitre de la petite cabine. Il pleuvait depuis maintenant trois jours et il était toujours prostré là à attendre. On lui avait donné une mission dans un coin perdu avec une poignée de soldats peu entraînés et deux ou trois recrues. SOLDIER de seconde classe, il était le plus haut gradé et donc celui qui donnait les ordres. Mais ils avaient été séparés deux jours auparavant par des bêtes les attaquant au milieu d'une tempête. Le but de leur mission même était de se débarrasser de ces monstres et sécuriser la route pour un convoi qui tentait de rentrer à la Tour Shin-Ra depuis bientôt une semaine mais qui était retenu sur place. Vu la violence de l'orage, il avait été ordonné d'attendre à l'intérieur l'arrivée du reste de son équipe, qui tardait toujours. Il commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter, de plus qu'avec ces bêtes rôdant dans le coin il craignait qu'en restant ainsi devant la fenêtre, si jamais ils arrivaient enfin, ils se feraient attaquer et il ne pourrait pas les rejoindre à temps pour diminuer les dégâts._

_Deux ou trois soldats bien entraînés pourraient s'en sortir sans problèmes, et la mission serait peut-être même déjà finie, mais avec ces jeunes pris au beau milieu de leur formation... il était vraiment inquiet. Sans compter que la plupart d'entre eux étaient plus jeunes que lui. Bien plus jeunes, de deux à cinq ans plus jeunes, tous encore des gamins. En ajoutant en plus sa tendance à protéger les autres, Zack se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir été séparé d'eux. Ils étaient beaucoup trop jeunes pour mourir, et c'était sans doute le sort qui les attendait au-dehors, si ce n'était pas déjà trop tard. Mais il avait reçu l'ordre d'attendre et était déchiré entre obéir, comme il avait été entraîné à faire depuis des années, ou prendre les devants et aller les chercher lui-même. Il n'avait personne à qui demander conseil. Angeal était à l'autre bout du monde en mission secrète, et dans ces moments-là tous les numéros qui n'étaient pas nécessaires à la mission étaient bloqués. Aerith ne lui serait pas d'un grand secours et Kunsel était dans l'équipe d'Angeal. Il était seul, sans recours._

_Il tira un peu ses cheveux en frustration, essayant de toute sa volonté de ne pas penser à ces jeunes qui pourraient, à l'heure qu'il était, déjà être de la chaire à pâté. Quelque chose attira son attention au-dehors et il releva vivement la tête, scrutant les bois au-delà de la clairière qui s'étendait à des mètres autour de la cabine. Des signaux lumineux lui provenaient furtivement des bois, pouvant presque être confondus avec des feuilles luisant sous l'éclat du ciel gris ou des éclairs qui zébraient ça et là la croûte nuageuse, mais qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Le signal qu'il avait enseigné à son unité pour plaisanter avec eux dans le camion. 'Hojo le psycho', qui pouvait aussi être interprété par 'j'ai mal au cul'. Un demi-sourire soulagé étira ses lèvres. Ils étaient sains et saufs, ou au moins la plupart d'entre eux. Mais il se raidit en voyant l'un d'eux pointer sa tête hors de leur cachette, regarder à gauche et à droite, puis commencer à avancer vers la cabine. Un juron s'échappa de ses lèvres et il se précipita à la porte alors même qu'au loin il voyait du mouvement hostile._

_Lorsqu'il sortit, il empoigna son épée de son dos et se précipita en courant, sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à atteindre l'écervelé avant la bête qui arrivait à grande vitesse. Zack lui cria de courir, de s'enfuir, mais dès qu'il vit la créature, la recrue figea pendant un court moment. Un moment de trop. Mais un soldat sortit d'un coup du couvert des arbres et des buissons denses, poussa le jeune sur le côté en prenant son épée et il roula lui-même sur le côté, à temps pour éviter la bête. Avant même qu'elle ne se positionne pour un second assaut, Zack les rejoignit. La recrue, désarmée et terrifiée, rampa à toute vitesse dans la cachette. D'autres créatures les encerclèrent et Zack se mit dos au soldat, tentant de compter les bêtes mais n'y arrivant pas à cause de leur nombre trop élevé. Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent dos à dos, épée en main, en position de combat._

_Le SOLDIER de seconde classe regarda le soldat brièvement par-dessus son épaule. « J'espère que tu sais t'en servir pas trop mal. Parce que j'arriverai pas à tous les abattre tout seul, et encore moins s'il faut que je te protège en plus, » dit-il, ne voulant pas être méchant mais préférant exposer les faits tels qu'ils étaient maintenant plutôt que d'avoir à le regretter._

_« J'ai toujours préféré l'épée au flingue, de toute façon, » se contenta de dire le soldat, lançant le fusil automatique fourni par la Shin-Ra. Il se débarrassa aussi de son casque._

_Mais Zack gardait ses yeux violets sur le nombre de leurs adversaires qui leur tournait autour lentement, les étudiant, les évaluant, reniflant leur odeur dans le vent qui commençait à se déchaîner. Puis les bêtes sautèrent à l'assaut et les deux jeunes hommes les accueillirent avec la lame de leurs épées. Un combat confus et mêlé commença, le tonnerre grondant au loin, la pluie redoublant d'ardeur. Puis soudain, un grondement sourd, régulier, presque comme un tremblement de terre rythmique. Un hélicoptère s'approchait rapidement._

_Zack lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon, un étrange sourire aux lèvres, son sang bouillonnant dans ses veines dans l'excitation du combat. « Yo! Voilà les renforts! Tu tiens? », hurla-t-il par-dessus le vacarme, sa voix telle un rugissement._

_L'autre se dégagea d'une bête qui avait agrippé son épée dans sa gueule et, son expression semblable à celle du SOLDIER mais montrant plus du soulagement et de la fatigue que de l'excitation, il poussa presque un cri de joie. Zack se mit à rire en tranchant les bêtes une à une. Il semblait que leur nombre ne décroissait pas et qu'elles continueraient à venir jusqu'à ce qu'elles aient raison d'eux deux. L'hélicoptère était maintenant presque juste au-dessus d'eux. Un éclat brillant en tomba et Zack, qui comprit de quoi il s'agissait immédiatement, n'eut que le temps de s'élancer sur son compagnon et de le projeter un peu plus loin avant qu'une explosion se produise derrière lui. Le souffle le fit tomber en avant, mais il se redressa rapidement, prit la main du soldat et commença à courir avec lui alors que d'autres grenades tombaient de l'hélicoptère droit sur la horde de monstres. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une dénivellation de terrain soudaine et abrupte qui s'arrêtait quelques mètres plus bas sur un mur d'arbres et d'arbustes._

_Ils se retournèrent en entendant des grognement, juste à temps pour voir trois bêtes bondir sur eux. __Ils levèrent leur épée, mais alors même qu'ils leur assénaient un coup, leur mouvement, au contacte des créatures, les projeta au-delà du rebord. Ils roulèrent un moment sur la pente escarpée avec les cadavres sanglants des bêtes, qui s'évaporèrent bientôt dans le Lifestream. Une fois leur dégringolade stoppée par les arbres, ils se permirent de reprendre leur souffle et de se reposer un peu. L'un contre l'autre sur le sol boueux, leurs vêtements trempés et sales. Après un moment, Zack se tourna vers l'autre et le regarda un moment, profitant du fait que le garçon avait retiré son casque plus tôt et qu'il en avait le loisir. Des cheveux blonds comme les blés et des yeux bleus comme l'océan à Costa Del Sol, clairs et profonds, éclatants, envoûtants..._

_Zack s'assit et tendit la main au blondinet avec un sourire radieux scotché aux lèvres. « On s'est pas bien présenté. Moi c'est Zack Fair, SOLDIER de seconde classe. Et toi, Spike? », demanda-t-il, remarquant la manière dont les cheveux de son compagnon semblaient défier la gravité de leur propre chef (et sous cette averse, en plus!)._

_Le garçon plus jeune haussa un sourcil, mais se redressa néanmoins pour serrer la main du brun. « Cloud Strife. Je pourrais en dire autant de tes cheveux, Zack, » commenta-t-il doucement, presque timidement._

_Un rire jovial s'éleva de la gorge du SOLDIER et il passa un bras sur les épaules de celui qui, il en avait décidé ainsi alors qu'ils avaient été entourés par les monstres, serait son nouveau meilleur ami. Il se leva en aidant son compagnon à se relever également, mais le blond fit une grimace en mettant son poids sur sa jambe droite. Zack, voyant sa réaction, le fit se rasseoir et examina sa jambe, soulagé que la cheville ne soit que foulée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pente à pique , l'évaluant quelques instants, puis s'assoyant lui aussi par terre. Ils ne pourraient pas grimper la côte même s'il prenait le blond sur son dos. La pluie et la boue l'avait rendue aussi glissante que de la glace._

_Ils pourraient tenter de la contourner et de trouver un autre moyen de retourner à la cabine, mais ils mettraient un temps fou, et en plus de l'autre qui ne pouvait pas marcher, ils n'y arriveraient certainement pas avant la nuit. Mieux valait qu'ils restent là et attendent de voir comment tout ça allait se développer. Une demie heure plus tard environ, une voix les héla d'en haut et en levant la tête, ils virent deux Turks qui se tenaient là à les regarder, un rouquin qui agitait ses bras avec un sourire mesquin et ce qui semblait être un Wutaien stoïque. Alors qu'on leur faisait remonter la pente à l'aide de cordes, ils se promirent tous deux de se revoir, ce qui n'arriva que très rarement avant l'enrôlement subit du blond dans les rangs des SOLDIERs, presque un an plus tard..._

_[Fin du Flashback]_

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Zack: Tu savais que tu parlais trop?**

**Moi: T.T Mes amies passent leur temps à me le dire. Pas ma faute si j'adore me faire aller le mâche-patates!!!**

**Zack: Ouais, mais en attendant c'est les lecteurs qui écopent.**

**Moi: ^^ Et toi.**

**Zack: Ouais... parce que tu m'as enchaîné ici quand les autres ont décampé en douce. J'aurais dû faire de même et prendre la clé des champs avant qu'on en arrive à ça. (montre son poignet duquel pendans une lourde chaîne dorée reliée... à moi)**

**Moi: Peut-être, mais j'suis certaine que t'es pas mécontent de la manière dont tu as rencontré notre petit uke de Cloud!**

**Zack: Mais j'aurais aimé qu'il se passe plus de choses en bas de cette colline...**

**Moi: . Je sais! Moi aussi! Mais avant même que je m'en rende compte, j'avais terminé la scène et je la trouvais déjà bien assez longue sans ajouter de bavardage... Et puis, qu'est-ce que vous auriez pu vous dire!? La longueur de vos-**

**Zack: Stop! Non! Si t'avais écris ça, de toute façon, ça aurait pas fait crédible! Mais on a plus discutté que ça à notre première rencontre dans Crisis Core!!!**

**Moi: Bah faut pas trop en demander, quand même! C'est tout de même pas toi qui va réécrire Crisis Core en essayant de changer le scénario le moins possible! Va falloir que je me retape le jeu au complet, en plus! Et que je saute la fin pour une je-sais-plus-combientième fois!**

**Zack: Tu peux pas sauter la fin.**

**Moi: Je pose ma PSP plus loin, sans son, avec un truc pour pas que je vois l'écran. J'appelle ça sauter la fin. Déjà que les deux premières fois que j'ai passé le jeu, j'ai regardé la fin et j'ai braillé les deux fois. J'ai un pincement au coeur rien qu'à y repenser! Heureusement, quand c'est à ma sauce, c'est moi le big boss!!! Anyway... Prochaine scène: la discussion de Cloud et Rufus! (cette fois, c'est sûr) Alors R&R, pplz!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me revoilou! J'suis contente que le flashback t'aie plu, Crazy! ^^ Et puis pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'ai une très bonne excuse: j'me suis pas relue! Et les bouts ou y'a pas de fautes (ou moins), c'est les endroits que j'ai relu! XD Pour ce qui est du Rufus international... err... mon modèle de Rufus (Shykeiro) a affirmé un truc du genre que les SOLDIERs ont pas assez de classe pour lui... Ainsi qu'un truc vraiment mignon qui a été discutté sur msn et que j'ai mis en extra! Tout pour mettre Rufus dans l'embarras! (évite une balle de shotgun) Mwahahaha!**

**Zack: T'es vraiment suicidaire...**

**Moi: Non, j'aime juste le faire chier! XD Comme l'affaire de la "loi des blonds aux yeux bleus". Ou encore la "loi des maîtres du monde".**

**Zack: C'est quoi, ça?**

**Moi: Pour la première, t'as qu'à regarder Cloud, ou encore Naruto. Et pour la seconde, t'as qu'à regarder Lelouch Lamperouge de Code Geass.**

**Zack: ...c'est des uke?**

**Moi: (évite une autre balle de shotgun) XD Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Rufus s'installa confortablement, adoptant une position décontractée pour essayer de détendre le timide blondinet. Il avait dit à Reno de lui parler de ses deux amis avant de prendre la décision de faire cette expérience. Il pensait avoir bien saisi le caractère du duo et qu'il n'aurait pas trop de difficulté à les manipuler subtilement pour arriver à ses fins. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé au meeting, l'idée de départ venait entièrement de Sephiroth. Il l'avait regardé sous toutes les coutures, avait pesé les pour et les contre, avait modifié quelques détails mentalement et finalement le plan avait pris forme sans trop de difficulté. Qu'est-ce que ça lui rapportait au final? Une plus grande estime au sein de la compagnie qui serait un jour sienne et la possibilité de voler des forces à son père par l'intermédiaire des SOLDIERs et des soldats qu'il « prendrait sous son aile ». Car bien qu'il exécrait le fait même, son paternel avait plus de « puissance de feu » qu'il n'en aurait jamais par lui-même.

Bien sûr, les Turks étaient une force à ne pas sous-estimer, mais ils n'étaient, au plus, qu'une dizaine en tout, comparé aux milliers d'hommes, rustres certes mais incroyablement forts et rapides, que commandait le Président. Et ça, c'était sans compter le poids des médias et des partisans. Avec Sephiroth en tête de liste comme héros national, le démembrement des SOLDIERs causerait des émeutes partout. Et malheureusement, s'il ne calculait pas assez bien son coup, c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver. Il devait planifier le moment précis où il serait propice de renverser son père, et pour ça il devait gagner peu à peu les combattants à sa cause. Jusque là, environ trente pour cent de l'armée lui répondrait s'il faisait un coup d'état, ainsi que dix pour cent des SOLDIERs. Le fait que Zack, SOLDIER de première classe, soit de son côté arrangeait bien les choses, parce que ces combatants « mutants », s'il pouvait se permettre l'expression, suivaient ceux de rang supérieur à eux. S'il gagnait les trois autres première classe, il aurait tous les SOLDIERs à ses ordres, ainsi qu'une grande partie des soldats et de la population. Trois hommes et le pouvoir lui était assuré.

Mais là était la difficulté, il devait cerner ces trois hommes uniques et trop souvent solitaires. Il se doutait cependant qu'une fois qu'il en tiendrait un, les autres suivraient sans montrer de résistance. Il devait juste trouver la tactique à adopter. Et la première étape de son plan était cette expérience. Une méthode bien moins basse que celles de son père, qui utilisait l'argent pour s'assurer l'obéissance de ses hommes. Il invita le blondinet à s'asseoir à l'une des chaises placées devant son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit sa porte s'entrouvrir et Reeve pointer le bout de son nez, se demandant sans doute s'il pouvait entrer ou s'il valait mieux qu'il s'en aille et qu'il revienne plus tard. Rufus ne fit aucun signe qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre au blond et le pressa de lui dire ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il était, après tout, un homme très occupé! Il devait diviser son attention également entre son mariage, la domination du monde et la chute de cette immondice qu'il était forcé d'appeler par un lien de parenté et de sang.

Le petit blond leva timidement les yeux vers lui, puis les détourna pour regarder, sans vraiment les voir, les montagnes de paperasse qui se trouvaient sur le bureau du Vice Président. « Pourquoi avoir choisi Zack et moi pour cette expérience? Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi deux autres SOLDIERs quelconques? », demanda-t-il doucement, ses mains serrant ses genoux.

Ah, oui. Cette question. Cette même question qu'il avait posée la veille. Cette même question que Reno lui avait posée lorsqu'il avait pris sa décision. Cette même question, ou presque, que lui avait posée Tseng environ six mois auparavant. Pourquoi eux? Simplement parce qu'il les connaissait assez pour pouvoir les contrôler à sa guise, du moins il le croyait, et cette expérience était à la fois une façon de gagner des points dans la compagnie et un test de ses convictions. S'il échouait, il ferait un autre plan, sur une autre échelle, à plus long terme. Mais il était certain de réussir. Après tout, il était Rufus Shinra. Mais ces yeux bleus qui avaient soudainement trouvé le courage de regarder dans les siens le questionnaient et exigeaient une réponse satisfaisante. Il devrait trouver quoi lui répondre et vite s'il ne voulait pas que ce faux pas lui coûte la victoire. Il analysa dans ses souvenirs toutes les fois où il avait rencontré le blond et quoiqu'il ne trouva rien de bien satisfaisant, il se risqua avec une suspicion qui s'était éveillée en lui alors qu'il regardait dans ces yeux bleu clair. Moins clairs que les siens mais tellement bleus, et en les regardant il voyait presque l'océan vu de Costa Del Sol.

« Aurais-je mal deviné tes sentiments à son égard? »

La recrue se raidit, ses yeux s'agrandirent et le Vice sut instantanément qu'il avait vu juste. Le blondinet baissa les yeux et prit sa tête entre ses mains, comme livrant un combat intérieur. Rufus s'éclaircit la gorge pour ne pas trop faire sursauter le blond et fit signe à Reeve d'entrer. L'homme s'exécuta et s'approcha rapidement du bureau de l'héritier Shinra. Il lui donna quelques papiers concernant le _plan_ et retint un grognement et un « j'aurais dû m'en douter » quand son ami lui fit signe de parler avec l'adolescent et de le réconforter.

Sachant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il posa une main sur l'épaule du petit blond. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Rufus se calla dans sa chaise, tentant de se faire oublier un moment, espérant que le blond s'ouvre au responsable des ressources humaines et que celui-ci ne ferait rien qui contrarierait ses plans.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Eh oui, Gregory House a James Wilson, Sherlock Holmes a Watson, Rufus Shinra a Reeve Tuesti! XD J'pouvais pas m'en empêcher.**

**Reeve: Mais pourquoi moi!**

**Moi: Mais parce que je t'aime, voyons! (non, pas dans le sens romantique) Et puis j'adore ta barbe! Au fait, comment va Cait Sith? (avec un sourire sadique)**

**Reeve: Argh! Quand est-ce que tu vas me lâcher avec ça! J'suis ni pedophile, ni zoophile, ni robophile! (prend la poudre d'escampette)**

**Moi: (regarde les lecteurs) C'est ce qu'il dit, mais je sais très bien que c'est pas vrai!**

**Zack: T'es pas aussi bonne à te caller quand tu fais Reeve que Shykeiro.**

**Moi: -o- Je sais, et c'est justement pour ça que je lui laisse ce rôle et que je me contente de toi et Tseng! Remarque, j'adore**** réciter des passages de Loveless à mes amies juste pour les faire chier.... mwahaha...**

**Zack: ...mouais...**

**Moi: Bon! En tout cas! C'est tout pour cette scène-ci et la prochaine (cette fois, j'me trompe pas) c'est Reno et Zack qui reviennent au bureau de Ruffles- euh... je veux dire Rufus. XD Et notre Vice Président international est très, très cruel... R&R, pplz!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis de retour! ...et sans reviews... mais c'est pas grave! Rien ne pourra détruire mon humeur! Je termine aujourd'hui l'école! Tellement, que j'suis en avance sur le net parce que j'ai terminé mon livre (j'adore mon école...) et l'examen que je dois faire dure trois heures alors je peux juste le faire cet après-midi. Alors je suis là! Et je peux prendre le temps de faire une note cette fois! Et ça veut aussi dire qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine (parce que j'suis paresseuse) je pourrais venir deux fois par semaine si je voulais! XD C'est ti pas marvelous, ça?**

**Sephiroth: C'est quoi cet accent à la con?**

**Moi: -o- Un style! Mais toi, tu comprendrais pas, parce que t'es un bishi musclé psychopathe aux cheveux horriblement longs et argents et vêtu de cuir! (pas qu'il y ait grand' monde qui s'en plaigne, mais bon...)**

**Sephiroth: Mieux que ce Sesshomaru que tu m'as présenté qui passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux en un geste presque purement féminin!**

**Moi: Et je dois avouer que le cuir fait plus baver qu'un kimono... quand t'essaie pas de t'imaginer enlever cette cochonnerie moulante. À ce moment là, hourra pour les kimonos qui glissent tout seuls sur la peau quand ils sont pas attachés... Bon, je crois que je ferais mieux de m'la fermer et de vous laisser lire cette scène avant d'innonder le clavier (il est pas à moi)...**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Zack soupira en posant son dos contre l'une des parois de l'ascenseur. Ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, les deux bracelets dans sa poche. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de parler de sa relation égocentrique avec son meilleur ami. Il en avait marre.

Frappé par l'inspiration, il leva les yeux sur le rouquin. « Et toi? Comment ça va avec le Vice Président? », demanda-t-il, ricanant sadiquement dans sa tête.

Le jeune Turk se raidit un tant soit peu, puis soupira en laissant sa posture s'affaisser terriblement. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? On passe toutes nos journées et toutes nos nuits ensemble, même si parfois ça nous donne pas beaucoup d'heures de sommeil, je regrette pas d'avoir cédé et de l'avoir épousé, il est excellent au lit, peut-être même plus que moi, il cuisine, il m'achète tout ce que je veux et plus vu que j'suis pas vraiment matérialiste... », dit-il doucement, en donnant toutefois la distincte impression qu'il n'avait pas envie de terminer sa phrase.

Le brun le remarqua tout de suite. « Mais...? », essaya-t-il de presser son pote pour qu'il continue.

« Mais depuis qu'on est revenus de notre lune de miel, j'ai pas l'impression d'être sa priorité numéro un et ça me ronge les nerfs t'as pas idée, » dit-il avec un long soupire à fendre l'âme. « J'veux dire... Dans les trois jours avant le mariage, il a vraiment mis la gomme pour me conquérir. Si t'avais assisté à son discours au restaurant, yo... Et pendant la lune de miel, on le faisait pendant des heures et même quand les autres ils étaient là, toute son attention était toujours sur moi. Mais depuis qu'on est revenus, il fait presque plus attention à moi. Quand je me réveille le matin, il est déjà à son bureau à travailler, on s'embrasse presque plus... J'suis peut-être juste paranoïaque ou j'en demande trop, mais... »

« T'es pas paranoïaque et t'en demandes pas trop. T'es juste un peu insécure. T'as essayé de lui en parler? »

« Il veut jamais rien m'expliquer de ses actions... Quand j'lui demande au bureau, il me dit genre "Plus tard, Reno" ou "Je travaille, là, Reno" et quand je lui en parle dans l'appartement, il me saute pratiquement dessus et on le fait jusqu'à ce que je tienne plus debout et j'arrive plus à penser et j'oublie jusqu'à ce que je me réveille tout seul dans le lit le lendemain... »

« Dis-lui de t'emmener genre au resto et demande-lui une fois là-bas. Et si il veut toujours pas s'expliquer ou changer, menace-le de le laisser. »

« J'imagine que ça pourrait marcher, mais... »

« Au pire cache-toi quelque part pendant quelques jours pour faire pression. »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils se rendirent compte qu'en parlant, ils avaient changé d'ascenseur et qu'ils étaient maintenant de retour dans le bureau de Rufus. Reeve quittait la pièce en silence et Cloud, toujours assis sur l'une des chaises devant le bureau du Vice Président, les regardait de ses intenses yeux bleus, embrumés, mais luisants d'une flamme glaciale. Non, remarqua Zack en avalant avec difficulté. Ces deux orbes bleus étaient fixées sur lui, à la fois comme les yeux du prédateur sur la proie et l'inverse. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos, mais il l'ignora et s'approcha du bureau du Vice en sortant les bracelets de sa poche.

« C'est ça? », demanda-t-il.

Il s'agissait en fait de deux anneaux dorés, sur lesquels étaient gravés d'étranges symbols. Les deux anneaux étaient attachés ensemble, et on pouvait lire Shin-Ra gravé à l'intérieur, mais le SOLDIER de première classe se doutait bien que ni Hojo, ni Scarlet n'avaient participé à leur conception et qu'ils n'en avaient probablement même jamais entendu parler.

Un demi-sourire sournois étira le coin des lèvres de Rufus. « C'est exacte. Mettez-en chacun un, à des bras opposés. Je vais vous expliquer ensuite leur particularité. »

Les deux SOLDIERs s'exécutèrent, Zack mettant l'un des bracelet à son poignet droit et Cloud mettant l'autre à son poignet gauche. Le brun sentit un picotement lui parcourir le bras, mais ne fit aucun signe de le sentir. La sensation s'arrêta après quelques secondes.

« Vous ne pouvez dorénavant plus être hors du champ de vision de l'autre, » les informa l'héritier Shinra. « Que diriez-vous d'une petite démonstration? Zack, essaie de sortir de cette pièce en refermant la porte derrière toi. »

Haussant un sourcil, curieux et sceptique, Fair fit comme le Vice Président lui avait dit. Il alla vers la porte, l'ouvrit, et au moment de sortir de la pièce, il sentit un léger picotement à l'arrière de sa tête. Il commença à refermer la porte, mais son bras s'immobilisa et ses muscles se crispèrent douloureusement. Il poussa un cri de douleur alors même que son bras, comme ayant acquis une volonté propre, ouvrait la porte. Ses jambes le portèrent d'elles-mêmes, alors qu'il sentait comme une sensation de fourmis, jusqu'à Cloud qui avait un air étonné et à la fois terrifié et le bras gauche tendu vers lui. Zack s'approchait toujours, lui aussi avec le bras tendu, et lorsque leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent d'eux-mêmes, alors seulement, ses muscles se détendirent et tout picotement cessa. Il regarda leurs doigts entrelacés avec horreur, maintenant bien conscient de la situation. Les deux garçons se lâchèrent et essayèrent d'enlever les bracelets, mais l'ouverture n'y était plus et ils étaient trop petits pour qu'ils puissent les enlever autrement. Ils essayèrent alors de les briser avec la seule force de leurs muscles (sur-puissants à cause du mako coulant dans leurs veines), mais rien ne se passa.

« Il y a trois méthodes pour enlever ces bracelets et aucune n'est à votre disposition. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer le fonctionnement exacte, car je l'ignore moi-même, mais je peux vous assurer qu'en cinquante ans, personne n'a réussi à les enlever sans utiliser l'un des trois moyens, et personne n'a pu contrer leur force. Je vous conseille donc de faire bien attention à ne pas trop être séparés car j'ai déjà eu vent d'une rumeur comme de quoi quelqu'un serait mort à cause de ces bracelets, tous ses muscles crispés. »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Rufus est un sadique! Nan, en fait il est pas si mal que ça. Il joue les durs, mais il a un coeur tendre (épineux, mais tendre). Et je vais même vous révéler un secret, chers lecteurs! Reno est pourri en cuisine.**

**Zack: Pas surprenant, en fait. Et c'est pas tellement un secret.**

**Moi: Il est tellement pourri en cuisine qu'il sait pas reconnaître un truc avarié!**

**Zack et Cloud: O.O'**

**Elena: (hoche la tête) Un jour il était pas venu à son bureau. Puisque le Vice Président s'inquiétait, Rude et moi sommes allés à son appartement et l'avons trouvé malade comme un chien parce qu'il avait avalé un truc passé date.**

**Moi: XD Eh ouais! Mais vu que maintenant il habite avec Rufus, personne s'inquiète parce que le Vice international s'occupe du frigo et du garde-manger! Et de la cuisine en bonus! Mais sans le tablier...**

**Zack: En fait, ce qu'il faut vraiment se demander, c'est si c'est commestible, ce qu'il cuisine. (évite une balle de shotgun)**

**Moi: En tout cas! Prochaine scène: un changement de garde-robe! XD Aussi, il y a un nouveau chapitre des aventures de Rude! (Aux Portes de l'Enfer) R&R, pplz!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me revoilou! Ouais, ben j'ai pas trop d'idées pour une note... Il fait trop chaud (29 degrés sans le facteur humidex... x.x')... Mais pour ce qui est du rating, je sais que ça tarde un peu... et vous serez pas servi(e)s avant un bon moment pour un Zack/Cloud... qu'est-ce qu'ils sont têtus et timides, ces uke...**

**Zack: (me fait les gros yeux) J'te signale que t'es uke aussi.**

**Moi: XD Je sais! devine comment je fais pour connaître vos réactions sans l'aide de personne! En tout cas... Bonne lecture, pplz! ...qu'est-ce qu'il fait chaud...! x.x'**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Zack détourna les yeux de son ami blond pour une énième fois. Il voulait avoir une grande discussion avec lui, mais plus que tout il avait peur qu'ils sortent du champ de vision l'un de l'autre. Le souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie lui hantait encore le bras et il en massait les muscles de temps en temps. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de maudire mentalement le Vice Président pour ce plan tordu. Au début ça avait semblé pas si mal, mais maintenant c'était carrément exagéré! Ne pas avoir aucun contact avec les autres SOLDIERs, même pas Angeal ou Kunsel, ça passait encore. C'était juste pour une petite semaine, après tout. Mais que le Vice Président les force à risquer leur vie ainsi... Pour qui se prenait-il, bon sang? Cloud n'avait que quinze ans! Il avait encore beaucoup de choses à connaître et d'années à vivre! Il était encore mineur! Qu'est-ce que cette expérience pourrait bien lui rapporter de plus? Oh, Zack savait bien qu'il voulait renverser son père. Le soutient de tout le régiment SOLDIER? Il l'aurait dans peu de temps de toute façon. Les soldats suivraient, et alors l'armée Shin-Ra toute entière serait à ses ordres ainsi que les médias et le publique. C'était une expérience stupide. Zack avait déjà prêté serment de loyauté...

« Dis, Zack, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu aimerais avoir quand j'irai faire l'épicerie? », demanda Cissnei, brisant le cour de ses pensées.

Le brun cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, revenant brusquement à la pièce où la rouquine les avait emmenés, Cloud et lui, pour une pause. Il les regarda un moment, prenant un moment pour comprendre la situation, et les vit penchés au-dessus d'un papier où il semblait y avoir une liste. Ah! Oui! La liste des courses! Il se gratta l'arrière de la tête en tentant de réfléchir s'il avait envie de manger quoi que ce soit en particulier.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment cuisiner, » avoua doucement le petit blond. « Je sais pas pour toi... »

Le brun éclata de rire. « Moi non plus, en fait. Ça fait un peu plus de trois ans que je suis dans SOLDIERs et je me suis toujours contenté de la bouffe de la cafétéria, des restos et des trucs à réchauffer au micro-ondes! »

Cissnei rigola un peu et ajouta quelques éléments à la liste. « C'est noté. »

La porte s'ouvrit et Elena entra avec quelques sacs. Elle s'immobilisa et les regarda un moment en haussant un sourcil, puis s'approcha d'eux comme Cissnei empochait la liste d'épicerie. La blonde posa ses sacs au sol et en mis deux sur la table.

« Ce sont vos nouveaux uniformes, ils devraient durer jusqu'à la fin de la semaine, » dit-elle. « À votre place j'irais me changer tout de suite. »

Les deux jeunes hommes prirent chacun un sac et allèrent à la salle de bain. Ils se tournèrent le dos et se déshabillèrent. Il enfilèrent ensuite leurs nouveaux habits, devenant de plus en plus perplexes, puis ils se tournèrent pour se regarder dans le miroir. Une sorte de pourpoint en cuir pourpre, un pantalon quelque peu moulant du même matériel, avec des bottes en cuir souple noires, une sorte de foulard de soie rouge sang et des gants noirs en cuir dont l'un leur arrivait au coude et l'autre au poignet (du côté de leur bracelet). C'était élégant et... différent, disons, mais... ils n'étaient pas vraiment certains que ce serait pratique en combat. Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, Zack dit ce commentaire à haute voix. Cloud resta silencieux un moment, examinant son reflet, puis il se tourna vers son ami.

« On pourrait faire un essai avant de nous prononcer. Il faut peut-être simplement qu'on s'y habitue, » dit-il timidement, essayant de ne pas trop regarder le brun. Leurs vêtements étaient moulants, après tout, et... on ne leur avait pas fourni de sous-vêtements.

Zack se tourna vers le blond. « C'est une bonne idée. Mais je vais essayer d'y aller molo avec toi. »

Ils se mirent en position, puis comptèrent jusqu'à trois avant de s'élancer l'un sur l'autre et de se donner coups de poings et de pieds, de bloquer et éviter, roulant parfois au sol tout en faisant attention à leurs alentours. Zack se retrouva bientôt contre la porte, alors que Cloud fonçait vers lui. Le pied du blond se prit dans un défaut du plancher et au moment même où il tombait sur le brun, la porte s'ouvrit vers l'extérieur et ils se retrouvèrent étalés au sol, l'un sur l'autre, sous les yeux surpris de Tseng, qui avait ouvert la porte (il s'agissait après tout de la toilette des hommes), Elena et Cissnei. Les joues de Cloud se colorèrent et il se releva précipitamment.

Zack prit un peu plus son temps, puis il regarda son ami un moment. « T'avais raison, il fallait juste s'habituer, » dit-il, un sourire étirant un peu ses lèvres.

En fait, il était un peu déçu que son moment avec le blondinet ait été arrêté aussi abruptement. Il aurait aimé voir jusqu'où ils auraient été. Car il avait envie de donner une chance à cette idée d'être en couple avec lui. Il ne s'était jamais auparavant considéré homosexuel, mais il ne pouvait pas affirmer qu'il n'y avait pas quelques hommes qui l'attiraient un tant soit peu. Comme Cloud, par exemple, ou encore Reno. Mais il ne se voyait pas avoir une relation très profonde avec le rouquin. Peut-être quelques parties de jambes en l'air une fois de temps en temps les aurait plus convenus s'ils avaient décidé d'en parler après leur première et unique fois. Mais maintenant qu'il était marié, c'était pas plus mal. Rude aussi n'était pas mal, voire même le Vice Président, Tseng, Seph, Genesis ou Angeal. Merde, il avait même déjà eu quelques fantaisies avec Kunsel! Quelques rares fantaisies, mais elles avaient déjà croisé son esprit. Alors avec un blond timide, célibataire et très attirant... il n'allait certainement pas dire non! Mais il fallait trouver le bon moment, la bonne occasion. À ce moment, le blondinet ne serait qu'à lui!

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Oh! Une résolution! Mais, vous vous en doutez, il faut trouver LE moment...**

**Sephiroth: Qui ne viendra pas de lui-même.**

**Moi: Roh, ferme-la avec tes spoilers! -o- L'important c'est qu'il vienne un jour!**

**Zack: Pourquoi vous parlez de moi comme si j'avais pas de désirs sexuels!**

**Moi: Parce que t'as beau dire, t'es trop gentil pour prendre les devants!**

**Sephiroth: (hoche la tête) Tout à fait.**

**Zack: (hausse un sourcil) Depuis quand vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux?**

**Sephiroth: Depuis qu'elle m'a débarrassé de Genesis et Angeal.**

**Zack: ...**

**Moi: R&R, pplz! Bordel qu'il fait chaud...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Je suis là! Me voilà! Pour une nouvelle scène de De Serments et d'Obstacles! Vous savez pas à quel point j'ai hâte de vous donner la suite... Et je vais essayer de venir non pas une! mais deux fois par semaine! C'est ti pas génial, ça? Une double dose hebdomadaire de cette saga qui s'étire à tel point que je pourrais presque faire des fanfictions de ma fanfiction! Ah ouais, et y'a un truc que j'oublie tout le temps de vous demander mais que j'ai vraiment besoin (autre que les reviews). On s'en reparle après la scène. Bonne lecture!**

****

Reno sortit de la douche en soupirant. Il ne lui restait que quelques minutes avant l'heure de leur départ pour... quelque soit l'endroit où Rufus l'emmenait. Il devait avouer qu'il était excité et curieux, qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre pour savoir quel était cet endroit. En plus, il y allait avec son patron adoré, seuls, en amoureux! Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine distance, une appréhension à cause de cette situation matinale qui se répétait depuis leur retour, trois jours auparavant. Malgré ce que Zack lui avait dit, il trouvait encore qu'il exagérait et qu'il en demandait trop, mais d'un autre côté il avait peur qu'un froid s'installe définitivement entre eux et que leurs sentiments se fadent. Jamais il n'aurait cru vivre cette situation deux semaines auparavant, au moment où le Vice Président lui avait annoncé leur mariage imminent. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il tomberait réellement amoureux du blond et encore moins qu'il serait victime de telles insécurités. Et seulement en deux semaines...

Essayant d'écarter ces pensées noires, il noua une serviette à sa taille et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Ses yeux bleu-vert tombèrent sur une boîte placée sur le sol devant la porte et il haussa un sourcil. Bah, si Rufus voulait qu'il porte ça, il le porterait, quoi que ce soit. Il prit la boîte et referma la porte. Il épongea l'eau qui roulait encore sur son corps et qui imbibait toujours ses cheveux, puis laissa sa serviette de côté. Il ouvrit la boîte et en examina un moment le contenu. Un demi sourire amusé lui étira les lèvres. Un chandail blanc moulant et ne couvrant même pas son ventre, un pantalon de cuir qui ne laissait rien deviner et si bas que c'était presqu'un miracle que ça recouvre quoi que ce soit, aucun sous-vêtement, et des bottes de moto. En plus des lunettes qu'il utilisait habituellement pour retenir ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, son époux l'attendait déjà, avec son habit ordinaire, mais quelques couches de vêtements en moins. Rufus le reluqua et le rouquin eut bien l'impression qu'il envisageait ne pas sortir du tout. Mais le jeune Turk ne lui laissa pas le loisir de prendre une décision à ce sujet et le tira hors de l'appartement.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, le Vice se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Je crois que je ferais mieux de ne pas te quitter des yeux, Reno. Quelqu'un d'autre que moi pourrait te dévorer, » dit-il, sa voix remplie de désirs et même un peu rauque.

Le rouquin sentit comme des papillon dans son estomac et il tourna la tête pour cacher que la remarque le fit rougir. Un petit sourire lui étira les lèvres. Il aimerait que le blond lui parle toujours de cette façon. Qu'il y ait le moins de secrets possible entre eux.

_[À ce que je vois, tu avais même oublié ton vrai nom, Lloyd Althaea. Je suis certain que ton fiancé ne le connait même pas. Comment peux-tu accepter de passer le reste de ta vie avec lui s'il n'en connait même pas le début, hein, Lloyd?]_

Il figea alors que ces paroles revinrent le hanter. Il avait tout fait pour essayer d'oublier ce fâcheux incident. Son enlèvement. Ces hommes. Cette torture. Sei Semyon, son ex. Le salopard qu'il avait tué en lui plantant un bâton dans le crâne deux semaines plus tôt. Le seul qui se souvenait de lui sous son ancien nom. Son vrai nom. Il détestait que Rufus lui cache des choses, mais comment pourrait-il en être autrement alors que le blond lui-même ne voulait pas connaître son passé? Connaître qui il était réellement, ou du moins qui il avait été autrefois? Peut-être qu'ils n'étaient vraiment pas destinés à être ensemble, après tout. Leur relation avait été en accéléré depuis le début et il semblait que la chute les emmenait vers le sol plus vite qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'avoir prévue, plus vite qu'ils ne pourraient l'arrêter. Il sentait leur couple en chute libre et Rufus ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Rufus lui banda les yeux alors qu'ils sortaient de la Tour Shin-Ra et ils embarquèrent dans une voiture. Plusieurs minuetes plus tard, ils en descendirent et le Vice Président le conduisit dans un ascenseur.

Il sentit l'engin monter plusieurs étages, puis ils en sortirent. Ils tournèrent dans un couloir silencieux, puis le blond déverrouilla une porte, l'ouvrit et mena le rouquin à l'intérieur. Le Turk sentit les doigts agiles de son amour détacher le bandeau et le bout de tissu glissa de sur ses yeux. Il ouvrit les paupières et regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans une suite d'hôtel très chic, avec une petite table et deux chaises, une lumière tamisée, un grand lit un peu plus loin parsemé de pétales de roses... Reno resta muet, et le Vice Président prit son silence comme un bon signe. Il le conduisit à la table, le fit s'asseoir, et trois jeunes hommes entrèrent dans la pièce avec des plateaux de nourriture, une bouteille de vin dispendieux, deux coupes de cristal et un seau de glace. Ils leur versèrent chacun une coupe de vin, puis s'en furent. Le rouquin regarda les victuailles, puis posa ses orbes bleu-vert sur son patron.

_[Dis-lui de t'emmener genre au resto et demande-lui une fois là-bas. Et si il veut toujours pas s'expliquer ou changer, menace-le de le laisser.]_

« Rufus, pourquoi tu ne me réveilles jamais le matin quand tu te lèves? », demanda-t-il doucement, sans bouger.

« Parce que je sais que tu as besoin de plus d'heures de repos, » répondit simplement le Vice Président, examinant le vin dans sa coupe.

« Tu pourrais quand même me réveiller juste pour me dire que tu t'en vas à ton bureau. »

« Tu sais que c'est le seul endroit durant le jour où je vais sans au préalable traîner au moins un de mes Turks avec moi. »

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça me fait de toujours me réveiller seul le matin? »

Là, deux billes de glace se posèrent sur lui, et il les défia silencieusement. « Je t'en prie, Reno. Tu n'es pas une femme. Tu sais bien que je ne te quitterai pas de cette façon, si jamais il me venait l'envie de faire une telle chose. »

Reno serra les dents et les poings, touché au vif. « Et pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu me répondre avant ce soir? »

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier à un subordonné. »

Sans un mot, le rouquin fit une grimace, retira l'anneau qu'il portait au doigt depuis deux semaines, le lança à son patron et tenta de quitter la pièce en tempêtant.

« Reno, » l'interpella la voix du blond, le ton seul le faisant figer par réflex alors même qu'un frisson lui parcourait le dos. « Tu te souviens de notre marché, pas vrai? Du contrat que tu as signé et de notre entente? Tu ne peux pas décider de me quitter. Et puis... je pourrais te faire les mêmes reproches, tu sais. Combien de fois m'as-tu dit que tu m'aimais depuis notre premier jour de lune de miel? Pas une seule fois. Je n'ai jamais passé de commentaire, même si je suis affublé des mêmes insécurités que toi. Alors rassieds-toi et discutons tranquillement. Je peux te garantir que demain matin tu ne te réveilleras pas seul. »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Juste comme ça, j'ai relu quelques passage au hasard de cette scène et ça m'a fait vraiment penser croche... Et qu'est-ce que vous croyez qui s'est passé après ça entre Rufus et Reno?**

**Zack: Un truc pas pour les enfants!**

**Moi: XD Exactement! Un truc pas pour les enfant mais qui, lorsque fait par un homme et une femme, DONNE des enfants! (se giffle toute seule) Je sais, c'était vraiment con comme truc à dire. ^^' Alors repassons aux choses sérieuses (du moins, pour ceux qui lisent les notes d'auteur). **

**Zack: Ouais, c'est quoi le truc que t'as à leur demander?**

**Moi: C'est parce que la famille de Reno et Rufus (oui, ils forment une famille! -o-) vas s'aggrandir à la fin de cette fic et je parle pas de membres de la familles qui surgissent des profondeurs de l'oubli.**

**Zack et Cloud: Oo' Ils vont se décider à adopter!**

**Moi: XD En quelque sorte. Disons plutôt que Reno le veut, mais Rufus en a pas trop envie et trouve une alternative à quatre pattes. Mon problème: quel nom je donne à cette bestiole! Pour l'instant, il s'appelle Fido, mais c'est pas très... imaginatif comme nom. Et je vais me servir de cette bestiole poilue dans la quatrième partie de la saga (ceci étant la deuxième partie).**

**Zack: Une bestiole poilue à quatre pattes... un chat?**

**Moi: Nan, on en a déjà un sur le plateau! (pointe Cloud)**

**Cloud: O.O' Hein!**

**Moi: XD Non, en fait ça fait woof et on en bute dans Crisis Core. C'est une bestiole comme ça. Et j'aurais besoin d'idées pour son nom! Et c'est à vous (pointe les lecteurs) que revient cette tâche! Après tout, c'est pour vous que j'écris! Et si j'ai pas de suggestions d'ici à ce que je poste les scènes bonus à la fin de cette fic... bah la bibitte s'appellera tout simplement Fido. Bon, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui! R&R, pplz!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me revoilou! XD Eh oui, un deuxième update dans la même semaine! En fait, techniquement, je pourrais venir updater cinq jours par semaine, mais ça vous laisserait languir pendant la fin de semaine (j'peux pas venir la fin de semaine parce que l'endroit où je vais pour venir sur le net est fermé ces deux jour-là... ainsi que certains jours fériés, etc.) et ça donnerait (selon moi) pas assez de temps pour que vous lisiez et me laissiez des reviews, etc., etc.**

**Zack: Tu devrais plutôt dire que tu te sens sadique.**

**Moi: Je passe mon côté sadique sur toi, Shykeiro et mes oneshots (vive les persos sadiques). Alors tu la ramènes pas, hein? J'pourrais décider de changer d'avis sur ton sort à la fin de la suite de cette fic.**

**Zack: Si tu fais ça, ta fin marchera pas et tu vas brailler comme une madeleine en écrivant *spoiler* comme les deux premières fois où t'as terminé Crisis Core. Et ça, c'est si tu réussis à écrire cette scène.**

**Moi: T.T T'es méchant! Moi qui planifiait un truc yaoi dans la suite (aussi pour torturer Tseng un peu plus)...**

**Zack: Qu'est-ce que Tseng vient faire dans cette histoire, au fait?**

**Tseng: Être victime de son côté sadique dans la suite de cette fic.**

**Zack: ... oh...**

**Moi: XD Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

_« Simulation complétée. Veuillez vous diriger vers la sortie. Bonne soirée, monsieur Fair, monsieur Strife. »_

Les deux SOLDIERs s'effondrèrent au sol en entendant l'annonce résonner dans toute la pièce. Ils avaient passé les dernières heures à passer à travers le programme d'entraînement des Turks, mais sans flingues, c'était beaucoup plus difficile. Mais même s'ils avaient disposé de fusils... ils étaient tous les deux de très mauvais tireurs. Ils étaient éreintés, c'était le cas de le dire. Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent d'eux et ils levèrent les yeux sur Tseng. Son expression trahissait à peine sa surprise.

« Je suis impressionné, mais il fallait dire que vous étiez deux pour mettre le programme en échec. Vous êtes certains de ne pas vouloir réapprendre à utiliser une arme à feu? », demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux rire? Même si on me tenait les mains, je pourrais pas atteindre un behemoth à bout portant dans un couloir! », s'exclama Zack, relevant les jambes au-dessus de sa tête et mettant ses mains au sol au-dessus de ses épaules, puis se donnant un élan, sautant dans les airs et atterrissant sur ses pieds.

Cloud prit la main que lui offrit son meilleur ami et se laissa tirer sur ses pieds. « J'étais moins pire, mais tout de même un cas désespéré. »

« D'accord, mais à votre place je me dépêcherais pour ne pas manquer le couvre-feu que le patron vous a imposé, » leur dit Tseng, leur indiquant la sortie.

Leurs yeux s'agrandirent et ils se mirent à courir pour réussir à retourner à l'appartement avant dix heures. Mais alors qu'ils ouvraient la porte du bureau de Rufus, ils figèrent en entendant une voix. La voix de Cissnei.

« Très bien, mais tu vas devoir me présenter ta douce moitié! », dit-elle, puis elle éclata de rire. « C'est ça, c'est exactement ce que Reno disait avant. Allez, c'est quoi son nom et quelle information est-ce que tu veux sur lui, au juste? » Une pause. « Il ne sait même pas son âge! Aïe! T'inquiète, je te rappelle dès que j'ai l'info. »

Puis il n'y eut plus rien. Des pas s'approchèrent de la porte entre-ouverte et les deux SOLDIERs sursautèrent lorsqu'elle fut ouverte entièrement d'un coup.

Zack fit un sourire embarrassé à la rouquine. « Salut Cissnei, on savait pas que tu serais là... », dit-il en se grattant la tête.

Elle leur sourit gentiment. « Ne vous en faites pas. Je passe simplement la nuit ici parce que le Vice Président passe la nuit ailleurs avec Reno. Et puisque vous n'avez pas le droit de quitter votre appartement après dix heures, c'est moi qui vous surveillerai. » Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur après elle. « Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé le programme d'entraînement des Turks? », s'informa-t-elle, curieuse.

« Je suis un SOLDIER de première classe et même avec Cloud, j'ai eu de la difficulté à passer au travers! », dit le brun en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur un mur.

« C'est presque plus difficile que le programme d'entraînement SOLDIER, mais je crois que c'est parce que Tseng ne nous a pas fait faire le plus facile, » commenta le blondinet.

« Ce ne serait pas de l'entraînement si vous pourriez passer à travers avec les yeux bandés, » contra la rouquine. Ils traversèrent tous les trois le corridor et entrèrent dans le deuxième ascenseur.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**XD Programme d'entraînement des Turks, une présentation du tutorial de Dirge of Cerberus (Vincent était trop sexy à ce moment-là! pas qu'il est plus sexy maintenant, mais c'est une autre histoire!). Le truc de l'arme à feu, c'est que ça fait pas beaucoup de dégâts, mais c'est rapide. Tandis qu'une épée fait beaucoup de dégâts et peut être rapide, tout dépendant de celui qui l'utilise (regard de côté à Sephiroth). Dans l'armée ordinaire, ils utilisent des flingues (putains de flingues, d'ailleurs...) et des grenades (mortelles en hard mode dans Crisis Core) et les SOLDIERs utilisent des épées. J'ai aucune idée si Zack il a jamais appris à utiliser un flingue, par contre... Mais Cloud était dans l'armée ordinaire. Le truc du behemot, en fait, c'est que c'était la plus grosse bestiole que j'ai rencontré dans Crisis Core et dont je me souvenais du nom... mais j'airais préféré utiliser un Shoopuf! ("ridze ze shoopuf?" FFX) XD Mais à ma connaissance, y'en a (malheureusement) pas dans FFVII...**

**Zack: C'est que dans les livres pour enfants, les shoopuf!**

**Moi: O.O Je savais pas que tu savais lire autre chose que des textos.**

**Zack: Ha ha, très drôle. Et pourquoi est-ce que Cloud et moi on a été obligés de faire le programme d'entraînement des Turks alors qu'on est des SOLDIERs?**

**Moi: Je connais la personne idéale pour répondre à cette question! (claque des doigts)**

**Cait Sith: (apparaît de nulle part et donne un cellulaire à Zack)**

**Zack: Oo' Hein?**

**Rufus (à l'autre bout du fil) J'ai pas à me justifier à un subordonné.**

**Moi: XD C'est seulement moi où il adore cette phrase?**

**Zack: -.-' Ça répond pas plus à ma question.**

**Moi: Mais justement parce que t'es son subordonné, baka! Tu crois vraiment que le futur maître du monde, môsieur Rufus Shinra international le Vice Président et l'héritier de la Shin-Ra (parce que son paternel est pas encore mort), ferait confiance à un programme d'entraînement mis au point par les hommes de son (gros porc) de père?**

**Zack: y'a de l'amour familial dans l'air... (ai-je besoin de pointer le sarcasmede cette remarque?)**

**Moi: En tout cas! Le prochain chapitre (va vérifier dans son document word) sera court. Et suivi d'un update de "Aux Portes de l'Enfer" (fic pour laquelle j'ai toujours pas eu de reviews... T.T). Et...! (roulement de tambours) une sorte de demi-lemon. Vous pensiez tout de même pas que nos deux jeunes mariés pourraient se réconcilier sans quelques acrobaties sur le lit devant la caméra, tout de même! XD Mais ça, ce sera pour la semaine prochaine! Mwahahahahahahaha- (s'étouffe) Bref, R&R, pplz! Et je prends les suggestions pour le nom du monstre de compagnie de Reno et Rufus jusqu'à la toute fin de la fic! Et j'adore les reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Je suis de retour! Si ça continue, je vais vraiment adopter lundi et jeudi pour venir... ou bien je vais venir trois fois par semaine. C'est exacte, je n'ai RIEN de mieux à faire, absolument rien, autre que lire le quatrième livre des Chroniques des Vampires de Anne Rice (auteure de Entretien avec un vampire/"Interview with the vampire" et La Reine des Damnés/"Queen of the Damned", qui ont été faits en films XD). J'adore cette auteure... mais j'aimerais avoir autre chose à faire que rester cloîtrée chez moi à lire, écrire et dessiner (ç'a beau être mes passe-temps favoris, ça veut pas dire que je veux tout le temps faire que ça). Oui, je dessine, et j'ai un compte sur devianTART si ça vous intéresse (ArticMoogle).**

**Zack: Ton ennui m'affecte. Trouve-toi un truc à faire, je déteste m'ennuyer.**

**Moi: Tu crois que si je savais quoi faire pour me désemmerder, je serais pas en train de le faire en ce moment même! Je m'ennui depuis des années, même quand je vais à l'école, parce que tout le monde autour de moi est trop occupé pour faire des trucs avec moi (oui, je place le blâme sur les autres! -o-).**

**Zack: En tout cas, c'est pas ma faute à moi! -o-**

**Moi: Ce serait bien si c'était le cas, ça voudrait dire que t'existe vraiment dans la réalité et je pourrais te sauter dessus, te forcer à devenir mon pote et t'obliger à faire du yaoi.**

**Zack: J'suis pas très friand de ce genre de show... surtout quand c'est moi la "star"...**

**Moi: -o- Roh! T'es pas cool! Bonne lecture, le monde.**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Il pouvait se sentir lentement flotter vers le monde de l'éveil. Il était bien, au chaud, incroyablement confortable. C'était une sensation familière, mais qu'il n'avait pas ressentie depuis un bon moment. Une sorte de légère brise régulière soufflait dans ses cheveux. Le coussin sur lequel il était à moitié couché était chaud, doux et bougeait doucement de haut en bas, s'enflant puis retrouvant sa taille originale. Ah... oui... il savait exactement ce que s'était. Une incommensurable joie lui emplit le cœur et il serra son amour dans ses bras et fourra son nez contre sa peau. La poitrine de son mari tressauta avec son rire léger et le souffle dans ses cheveux se déplaça contre son oreille.

« Bon matin, Reno, » murmura le Vice Président, sa voix encore un peu enrouée de sommeil.

« C'est bien mieux que de se réveiller tout seul... », marmonna le rouquin en retour, savourant l'odeur unique du blond.

« Tu devras t'y habituer. Puisque j'ai commencé plus tôt toute la semaine, j'ai réussi à rattraper le retard pris pendant notre lune de miel et dorénavant, tes matinées risquent d'être plutôt occupées, » souffla le Vice, caressant les fesses de son subordonné.

Un petit ricanement s'échappa de la gorge du jeune Turk et il se releva un peu pour regarder l'héritier Shinra. « Est-ce que ce serait en fait ça la vraie raison pour laquelle tu ne me réveillais pas le matin? Pour ne pas être distrait? »

Un sourire mesquin et énigmatique étira les lèvres du blond alors qu'il s'assit et tira son bien-aimé à lui, le faisant s'asseoir sur son érection bien portante. Reno passa les bras autour du cou de son époux en frissonnant de plaisir. Il ne remarqua pas son patron sortir un cellulaire de, semblait-il, nulle part et composer un numéro. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il tenta de protester mais les mots restèrent au fond de sa gorge, se mêlèrent dans sa tête, alors qu'un certain coup de reins de son mari lui fit voir des étoiles. Il avait vraiment la fâcheuse tendance à avoir juste le bon angle pour stimuler sa prostate...

« Tseng, réveille Zack et Cloud et donne-leur la mission dont je t'ai parlé hier, » commença le blond, sans cesser ses mouvements et ne se préoccupant pas que le chef des Turks pouvait très bien entendre la respiration saccadée et les gémissements de Reno. « Comment ont-ils trouvé l'entraînement? Ils étaient crevés mais ils ont tout passé? Excellent. Aucune nouvelle de Rude? D'accord, et il n'y a eu aucun problème? Très bien. Je devrais être rentré après le dîner. Surveille-les comme il se doit. »

Il ferma le cellulaire et l'envoya promener plus loin, et, avec un sourire presque sadique, tourna toute son attention sur son bien-aimé.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Oui, malheureusement pour vous, c'est une petite scène. La plus petite de la fic, si je me souviens bien. (vide mental total)**

**Reno: Mais pourquoi je suis marié à un sadique pervers qui se fout des voyeurs! T.T**

**Moi: Parce que de toute façon tu lui appartenais déjà et tant qu'à devoir te mettre une laisse, il préférait te passer la corde au cou. XD C'était ça ou une ceinture de chasteté.**

**Reno: O.O' ...**

**Zack: ...c'est sûr, se marier avec le Vice Président, dans ces circonstances, est bien mieux...**

**Moi: -o- Et puis pourquoi tu te plains la bouche pleine, Reno? T'as un mec sexy à disposition dès que t'as envie de t'envoyer en l'air et en plus il a de l'argent, il sait se défendre (et donc te défendre) et il est très puissant (dans tous les sens du terme XD).**

**Reno: ... mais moi j'aimais bien traîner un peu dans n'importe quel lit...**

**Zack: Ouais, mais imagine un peu ce que Rufus aurait pu te faire s'il s'était mis dans la tête de te monopoliser sans te marier.**

**Reno: O.O'' ...je veux pas devenir un eunuque!**

**Moi: Personne a dit ça. Et puis Rufus est pas SI sadique que ça. Il aime pas faire souffrir ses subordonnés. Tout comme il te ferait jamais porter de robes!**

**Reno: ...**

**Moi: En tout cas... Aujourd'hui, je poste aussi un nouveau chapitre de "Aux Portes de l'Enfer" (avec ce cher Rude). Je devrais revenir jeudi (sauf si j'suis occupée... ce qui risque très bien de ne pas arriver) pour vous poster une nouvelle scène. Prochaine scène: On change de point de vue temporairement! Que se passe-t-il dans la tête de notre cher petit blondinet timide pendant une certaine mission avec son meilleur ami? Quelles seront les conséquences de cette mission? Eh bien, il faut revenir pour le savoir, pplz! XD Et oubliez pas de me donner les suggestions de nom pour le "chien" de Reno et Rufus! R&R, pplz!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Mwahahaha! Je suis là! Et j'ai pas assez dormi en plus et j'ai reçu des super reviews (je peux te faire un câlin, Jacks Zabu?) Par contre, Barnabé, comme nom, même pour une bestiole poulue à quatre pattes... ça me fait trop penser à une annonce de savon à lave-vaisselle qui passe ici à la télé (le nom du chien en peluche de la fillette). XD Ouais, bon, pour la longueur des chapitres (scènes), bah c'est que si j'en mets trop dans un même scène, ça marchera pas. Faudrait que je me creuse la tête, que mes muses fassent du temps supplémentaire, et ils ont déjà un bon salaire, alors imagine pour l'overtime! XD**

**Mais cette scène-ci, elle est plus longue! Et comme j'avais dit lundi, elle est dans le point de vue du uke ultime de FFVII! Qui ça? Mais notre Cloud Strife internationnal chéri, pardi! Ouais, et Zack est con et Cloud est trop coincé, mais ça, c'est la rrrroutine habituelle, quoi! (...je cite le perroquet dans Astérix XD) Bon appart de ça... je crois que je vais passez mes autres commentaires sur ce chapitre à la fin, pour pas vous gâcher la surprise. XD Bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Nous frappâmes à la porte du bureau de Tseng et elle s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un SOLDIER de première classe. Il me semble que Zack m'a dit qu'il s'appelait Genesis, mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment rencontré et il est moins populaire au-dehors que le général Sephiroth. J'ignorais ce qu'un SOLDIER aurait pu avoir à faire avec le chef des Turks, mais bon, ce n'est pas exactement de mes affaires alors je ne demandai rien. Et puis je n'aime pas vraiment parler. Avec Zack et Reno, ça va, mais Tseng et la plupart des autres m'intimident ou me font carrément peur. Je ne sais pas comment Zack peut parler aussi librement avec tout le monde, s'adressant aux premières classes comme à des connaissances de longue date. Ce gars-là ne connait pas la timidité. Il est vraiment incroyable. Ce n'est jamais morne avec lui. Mais je ne crois pas que j'aie vraiment des chances. C'est un mec super, mais il peut avoir qui il veut et je ne vois pas pourquoi il choisirait un type, qui n'est même pas encore vraiment considéré troisième classe, comme moi. Et puis si je lui disais et que ça le dégoûtait... ça pourrait tout ruiner entre nous... Cette amitié qui me semble toujours ne tenir qu'à un mince fil fragile. Je me demande encore comment ça se fait que j'ai été choisi aussi tôt pour intégrer le programme SOLDIER. Habituellement, les soldats attendent plusieurs années avant que leur demande ne soit évaluée. Je me suis enrôlé dans l'armée après avoir échoué le test, comme la plupart des autres soldats de mon âge et plus jeunes. Mais je me suis fait à l'idée puisque, après tout, ça me permet de passer plus de temps avec mon meilleur ami, mon amour secret, SOLDIER de première classe Zack Fair. Je suis vraiment le pire... Je sursaute presque quand Tseng nous tend soudain chacun un dossier. Nous le prenons.

« Le boss vous a assigné une mission et vous devez partir le plus tôt possible, » dit simplement le Wutaien.

J'ouvre le dossier et parcours rapidement les informations concernant la mission, puis je fige. Il n'était pas sérieux, pas vrai?

« Le Vice Président veut que nous allions chercher des plumes de chocobo? », demanda Zack, incrédule.

Tseng haussa les épaules. « Ce sont les ordres du patron. Est-ce que l'un de vous sait conduire, au moins? » Il nous présenta une clé attachée à un porte-clé en forme de l'insigne de la Shin-Ra.

Je vis une joie enfantine illuminer le visage de Zack et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Un rien le rendait heureux, vraiment. Angeal qui lui ébouriffe les cheveux au passage dans un couloir pour le féliciter d'une mission brillamment exécutée, Kunsel qui lui donne une bouteille qu'il a réussi à introduire en douce dans la Tour, quand il vient m'annoncer que nous avons une mission ensemble... Dans ces moments-là, un de ces sourires éclatants lui fend la figure jusqu'aux oreilles et ses yeux brillent d'émotions intenses, probablement autant l'effet du mako que de sa joie intense. J'ai remarqué que la brillance en mako de ses yeux change selon son humeur, et c'est vraiment quelque chose dans le noir, quand il... Je me secoue un peu la tête pour interrompre le cours de mes pensées. Je ne peux pas me permettre de rougir comme ça, sans raison apparente. Il pourrait remarquer quelque chose... on pourrait poser des questions... et même si ça fait des semaines que j'essaie de lui dire, j'ai terriblement peur de sa réaction. Le connaissant, il ne va pas me détester juste à cause de ça, mais on ne sait jamais... J'écoutai Tseng nous dire de quel type de véhicule il s'agissait et où il était garé, mais il était évident qu'une fois la clé en main, Zack était dans un autre monde et il n'avait probablement même pas écouté Tseng. Il prit ma main (et à ce contact je dus combattre le rougissement qui menaçait de paraître sur mes joues) et m'entraîna à la course dans les couloirs. Je me dis que c'était presque un miracle, en fait, quand il ouvrit les portes de l'endroit où nous devions aller. Et elle était là. Nouveau modèle, deux places, sans une trace de saleté, les meilleurs pneus sur le marché (faits par Shin-Ra, évidemment). Je pouvais presque voir la bave couler sur son menton alors qu'il la reluquait. Je dois avouer qu'à ce moment, j'étais presque jaloux de cette moto. Mais quand on grimpa dessus, lui devant et moi derrière lui, plaqué contre son dos, les bras autour de son torse, et qu'il tourna la clé pour la démarrer, tout sentiment de jalousie s'envola. Je profitai de cette position pendant tout le voyage, ne portant même pas attention au paysage, à sa conduite ou au bruit du moteur. J'étais dans un autre monde, avec lui. Quand le vent s'arrêta et le moteur se tut, je le lâchai à contrecoeur et regardai autour de nous. Nous étions à l'orée d'une forêt dense, sans aucun bruit de machines autour, et je me rappelai de notre mission: ramener des plumes de chocobo. Zack sortit le dossier de mission de nulle part et le lu plus attentivement.

« ...trois plumes de chocobo bleu, deux plumes de chocobo brun, une plume de chocobo doré, dix plumes de chocobo rouge... Comment est-ce qu'on est sensés trouver tout ça! Je sais bien que c'est une réserve de chocobos, mais ça s'étend sur des kilomètres! Et on doit y aller à pied! », dit-il, sans lever les yeux.

« Je me demande ce que le Vice Président compte faire de toutes ces plumes, » me demandai-je tout haut.

« Peu importe, c'est notre mission alors nous devons la faire, » soupira-t-il.

J'aperçus du mouvement du coin de l'œil et me tournai dans cette direction. Juste là, devant moi, se trouvait un jeune chocobo. Je fis signe à Zack. Il s'agissait d'un chocobo ordinaire, mais il pouvait certainement nous mener à d'autres chocobos. Surtout qu'il ne nous avait pas encore vus. D'un accord commun, nous sommes restés immobiles jusqu'à ce que le chocobo commence à s'en aller, et nous le suivîmes en silence. En faisant des détours, des zigzags et en tournant même parfois en rond tout en continuant de suivre le jeune chocobo, nous découvrions des plumes au passage, preuve que les chocobos passaient souvent par là. Nous prenions les plus belles, celles de la couleur dont nous avions besoin, puis le petit chocobo disparut dans une sorte de mur de buissons denses. Tout en étant très prudents, nous nous approchâmes des buissons, écartâmes les branches et figeâmes. Là, devant nous, se trouvait un immense troupeau de chocobos de toutes les couleurs.

Zack siffla son étonnement. « Eh bien... C'est pas pour rien qu'ils appellent ça une réserve secrète, » me murmura-t-il. Il pointa ensuite dans une direction et en regardant par où il pointait, je vis un chocobo d'une couleur différente. « Ce doré, là-bas... ce serait pas de lui que vient ta coiffure? »

Alors même qu'il éclatait de rire, je sentait mes joues se colorer de colère et d'embarras. Il pouvait être vraiment idiot, quand il voulait. Soudainement, il arrêta de rire et et sembla me fixer intensément. Je ne comprenait plus rien. Il s'approchait de moi lentement et j'essayai de reculer un peu, alors que mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, mais j'étais dos à un arbre. Tremblant, les mains moites, la panique s'emparant peu à peu de moi alors qu'il continuait de se rapprocher. Une vraie torture. Ne pouvait-il donc pas comprendre que seulement être avec lui, alors que je savais qu'il ne ressentait rien pour moi, m'était extrêmement difficile? Endurer toutes ses plaisanteries, ses semblant de flirt, la proximité entre nous... Et à ce moment j'étais piégé et il s'approchait de moi. Je fermai les yeux, comme par réflexe. Qu'allait-il faire encore? Me tourmenter un peu plus? Alors que malgré les conseils du Vice Président et du responsable des ressources humaines, j'avais quand même décidé d'abandonner ces sentiments? Était-il vraiment cruel à ce point?

« Cloud? », demanda-t-il, son souffle me chatouillant le cou, son odeur m'emplissant le nez...

Je le repoussai de toutes mes forces et me levai, sans le regarder. « Nous ferions mieux de terminer la mission... », murmurai-je, incapable de parler bien fort, mon cœur battant comme s'il voulait sortir de ma poitrine.

Je savais qu'il était assis par terre et qu'il me regardait avec cet air stupide qu'il prend toujours quand il est surpris. « Je viens de trouver la dernière plume qu'il nous manquait, elle était derrière toi et c'est pour ça que je... »

« Alors allons-y, » le coupai-je. Alors c'était pour ça. J'étais vraiment le pire. Je ne voulais plus faire cette mission. Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai quitté Nibelheim, j'ai eu envie de briser la promesse que j'ai faite à Tifa et rentrer, comme ça, sans avoir réussi à devenir assez fort pour la protéger de tous les dangers... Et l'oublier lui.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Suis-je la seule à vouloir leur donner des baffes? Et ne me demandez pas ce que Rufus veut faire de ces plumes, ni même comment il a pensé à cette mission! Je le sais pas moi-même! Une chose est certaine, c'était pas une idée de ma Rufus-inspiration Shykeiro. ...et puis c'est quoi l'idée de penser à cette pute de Tifa, Cloud!**

**Cloud: Quoi? Mais, j'ai rien fait, moi! (pointe Zack) Tout est de sa faute!**

**Zack: (feint l'indignation) MA faute? Je te signale que j'y suis pour rien non plus dans cette histoire! C'est pas moi qui ai décidé de tomber follement amoureux de toi mais de pas avoir les couilles de te le dire!**

**Moi: XD Je sais, je sais, je suis douée!**

**Cloud et Zack: -_-' ...**

**Moi: Ouais, bon... vous inquiétez pas, chers lecteurs! Notre Vice Président internationnal va pas laisser son plan foirer aussi facilement, hein! XD Décidémment, il fourre son nez partout, lui... (évite une balle de shotgun) Tien, ça faisait un moment qu'il m'en avait pas tiré une! XD Prochain chapitre: nos deux jeunes mariés au matin dans leur chambre d'hôtel (malheureusement pour vous tous, lecteurs, pas de jambes en l'air...) et Reno fait preuve d'une grande imagination et curiosité sexuelle... ou est-ce que je peux vraiment appeler ça comme ça? Et si vous vous ennuyez de Elena, bah c'est simplement parce qu'elle apparait pas assez dans FFVII et tous les jeux affiliés, donc je sais pas quel caractère lui donner. Mais vous devriez l'entre-voir très bientôt. Pas dans la prochaine scène... ni la suivante... ni la suivante... Ouais, bon vous verrez bien quand nous y serons, hein! Mais les prochains chapitres risquent de donner la migraine à Rufus avec ses plans de domination mondiale (et interdimentionnelle si vous me demandez mon avis). Mais pour l'instant, R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Je suis de retour! XD Et de super humeur, en plus (malgré le fait que mes amies me font chier). Pourquoi j'suis de bonne humeur? Parce que j'ai été acceptée au cégep! Alors j'ai un truc à faire cet automne, et peut-être pour les trois ou quatre années à venir (parce que j'ai été acceptée, mais pas dans le programme qui m'intéresse)! Hourra pour moi! Bon, appart de ça, j'suis un peu bloquée dans l'écriture de la suite de cette fic parce que j'ai un relent de manque de Rufus et Reno (on les voit pas assez dans Crisis Core! .) et aussi une sorte de crainte appréhensive, ou peu importe comme vous voulez appeler ça, face au ending de Crisis Core... que je vais réécrire, mais qui restera tout de même sensiblement le même... (me tourne vers Zack, l'agrippe par les épaules et le secoue) Pourquoi tu t'es laisser *spoiler*!**

**Zack: Mais j'y suis pour rien, moi! La preuve: t'as "regen" et ils te tappent presque rien et tu les tappes le max mais ils crèvent pas et je *spoiler* quand même! Pas ma faute si c'est dans le scénario!**

**Moi: . Mais Genesis il *spoiler* pas, lui! Alors pourquoi toi!**

**Zack: Mais puisque je te dis que j'en sais rien!**

**Sephiroth: Nyx, tu devrais arrêter avant de révéler un spoiler avant l'heure.**

**Moi: O.O Eh, ça rime! XD**

**Sephiroth: -_-' ...**

**Moi: Ah! J'ai oublié de répondre aux ("à la", en fait) reviews! Donc: je t'adore, Zabu! (j'peux t'appeler Zabu?) J'adore les reviews! J'en boufferais aux trois repas de la journée si c'était nourrissant pour autre chose que l'esprit (et l'ego d'auteur). Bon! Voilà qui est tout pour le blabla de début de scène! XD Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme alors qu'une sonnerie de téléphone retentit dans leur chambre d'hôtel. À vrai dire, après un avant-midi complet à faire l'amour, un dîner assez peu orthodoxe et quelques autres galipettes, ils avaient enfin décidé de retourner à la Tour Shin-Ra. Ils se demandaient bien qui pourrait appeler le Vice à cette heure, sur son cellulaire, alors que seuls les Turks et quelques SOLDIERs savaient qu'il n'était pas à son bureau. Reno termina de boutonner la chemise de son patron et mari et Rufus alla répondre à son téléphone.

« Oui? », dit-il, se retournant pour pouvoir admirer son amour terminer de s'habiller.

« Boss, Zack et Cloud sont déjà rentrés de leur mission, » dit la voix de Cissnei, un peu trop professionnellement. C'était mauvais signe.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. « Et...? »

Il y eut une courte pause, comme un moment d'hésitation. « Votre plan n'a pas marché. Je dirais même qu'il a empiré les choses. »

« Nous arrivons tout de suite. Fais-les attendre dans mon bureau. »

Reno haussa un sourcil à son supérieur alors que celui-ci raccrocha et enfila son veston en vitesse. « Quelque chose est arrivé? », demanda-t-il, suivant le blond hors de la chambre d'hôtel et dans l'ascenseur.

« Tu pourrais faire une thérapie de couple si je t'en donnais l'ordre? », demanda Rufus en envoyant un court message texte à Tseng.

Reno se frotta la nuque, incertain. « Err... j'imagine, mais j'aime pas trop où notre conversation s'en va... Y'a un truc qui a foiré dans la mission de Cloud et Zack? »

« Je crois avoir surestimé la capacité de persuasion de Reeve sur le petit blond. Si tout aurait fonctionné comme je l'avais prévu initialement, il aurait dit ses sentiments au première classe et ils seraient revenus plus tard de leur mission. Je suis certain que tu n'es pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que j'implique. Cependant, ils sont déjà de retour et leur attitude a alarmé Cissnei. »

« Alors c'est très mauvais. Au fait, je sais que c'est complètement hors sujet et que le moment est super mal choisi, mais... je me demandais si tu pourrais être intéressé à un trip à quatre. »

Rufus haussa un sourcil à l'adresse du rouquin, plus que surpris. « Un quoi? »

Les yeux bleu-vert du jeune Turk brillèrent d'un éclat malicieux et il se colla un peu sur le grand blond. « Je pensais peut-être inviter Zack et Cloud dans notre lit... », dit-il en passant doucement ses doigts quelque part en-dessous de la ceinture de son amour.

Le Vice Président retint un réflexe de surprise à la caresse de son subordonné. Il agrippa le bras du rouquin en lui lançant un regard dangereux. « Si je n'étais pas si décidé à faire fonctionner ce plan, je te prendrais ici et maintenant. Cependant, puisque nous avons quelque chose à faire dans l'immédiat, tu peux être certain que je te punirai pour ça une fois dans notre appartement. Quant à ta suggestion, je vais y songer si tu es gentil et que tu fais ce que je te demande. »

Un large sourire idiot était scotché à la face du rouquin alors que le duo quittait l'ascenseur pour aller prendre place dans la voiture de Tseng, qui les attendait.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est déjà tout pour aujourd'hui, pplz! Je sais, c'était trop court. Mais vous devez avouer que c'était une chic scène quand même! Et il y a un élément qui va revenir faire de la merde plus loin, en plus! XD Est-ce que Rufus va vraiment penser à la proposition de Reno, selon vous? Et demandez pas à Shykeiro, hein! (ouais, j'lui ai sorti cette question sur msn un jour XD par contre, pour ce qu'elle m'a répondu, faudra attendre les scènes bonus!)**

**Zack: Je viens de remarquer, mais... pourquoi t'es toute rouge?**

**Moi: Coup de soleil.**

**Cloud: Oo' T'as fait quoi pour griller comme ça?**

**Moi: ^^' Je suis allée à la pêche samedi. J'suis arrivée là-bas vers 10h ou 10h30 et j'suis partie vers 19h30 (ou plus tard, je sais plus vraiment). Alors j'ai passé tout ce temps sur le bord d'un lac qui avait plutôt les dimensions d'un étang, sous le soleil, à essayer d'attrapper des poissons. C'était génial, sauf que la seule chose que j'ai attrapé est ce foutu coup de soleil... j'adore quand même la pêche...**

**Zack: Oo' Moi qui croyais que tu détestais tous les sports et toutes les activités extérieures...**

**Moi: -o- J'aime mieux faire du vélo pour me rendre quelque part que prendre la voiture (même si j'ai mon permis de conduire et j'adore être au volant) ou les transports en commun! Et appart de ça, la pèche, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle! Même si les muscles de mon bras droit me tuaient hier... Et si tu continues à me faire chier avec ça, je vais t'envoyer sur une chaloupe avec une canne à pêche, Jack O'Neil (Star Gate SG-1/La Porte des Étoiles) et une boîte remplie de vers de terre!**

**Zack: ...**

**Moi: -o- Voilà qui est mieux! Prochaine scène: thérapie de couple première partie, deuxième version! XD Et je parle d'un tête-à-tête entre notre cher Vice Président international et le chiot de service ici-présent! (pointe Zack) Parce que Zack a que de l'eau dans le crâne! . Non mais! Ça se fait pas de tourner autour du pot comme ça! Il pourrait pas prendre exemple sur Rufus côté sentimentalité! J'étais moi-même exaspérée juste à écrire ces conneries! Faudrait leur mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête (au sens figuré, bien sûr... contrairement à Dante de Devil May Cry, ils survivraient pas à une balle entre les deux yeux)! Allez, j'vous laisse! J'ai encore plein de trucs à faire sur le net... bref, R&R, pplz!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Déjà jeudi! XD Nan, en fait, j'suis plus que contente de revenir, parce que jouer à Démineur à longueur de journée, ça vient un peu chiant à la longue... (je dramatise peut-être un peu parce que je fais pas que ça, mais n'empêche que je joue tellement à démineur que j'en rêve la nuit O.O') Mais bon, appart de ça, j'me suis pas mal remise de mes coups de soleil, je me marre de la gueule de Reno dans la suite de cette fic et je fais chier Tseng. XD Et maintenant, pour répondre aux reviews (j'en ai eu trois! ^^)!**

**Allons-y en ordre. D'abord... ^^ Ouais, Zabu, j'adorerais une fic de Übel Blatt! J'en ai moi-même commencé une, mais bon... disons que j'suis un peu coincée sur tout ce qui est pas FFVII ou Devil May Cry en ce moment... Et c'est aussi pourquoi mes autres fics à chapitres n'avancent pas! ^^' (vous pouvez tous aller voir les status de mes fics sur mon profil... si vous en avez le courage, parce que je l'ai fait plutôt long...) Et j'apprécie tes encouragements, Zabu! Je t'adore! ^^ Et merci de l'info!**

**Ensuite... O.O OMG! Une fan de DMC, Kuroshitsuji et FFVII qui me lit! XD Je suis moi-même accroc à ces trois-là! Quand je travaille pas sur la suite de cette fic, je travaille sur une fic de Devil may Cry! (ma fic de Kuroshitsuji est un peu en suspens présentement parce que j'aime pas trop où ça s'en va dans le manga... que je suis religieusement!) Quoique c'est en anglais... j'adore l'anglais... mais je vais peut-être éventuellement me donner un coup de pied au cul et traduire mes fics. ^^' Bref, je t'aime aussi, Valentine Kazama (évidemment, puisque tu m'as laissé une review! XD), et j'suis jamais vraiment en retard sur ce que je dis... à moins que j'aie un empêchement... Mais à date je réussis à venir les lundi et jeudi sans faute! ^^**

**Enfin... -o- Je suis pas bloquée à cause des trucs pervers que j'ai l'intention d'écrire, Remielle! En tout cas pas dans cette fic! C'est justement parce que j'en prévoie pas assez que j'en arrache un peu! XD Et j'suis un peu en manque de Rufus, aussi. Mais je continue et je bloque pas. De toute façon, même si je bloque, je peux me le permettre vu que j'suis pas mal en avance! Et le Zack fermier ça a déjà été fait! En anglais, certes, mais il était èleveur de chocobo avec Cloud et ils ont fait des trucs qui sont pas pour les enfants sous le ciel étoilé! XD**

**Et c'est pas mal ça pour les reviews! ^^**

**Tseng: Pourquoi est-ce que je dois être torturé?**

**Moi: ^^ Parce qu'on te voit pas assez, mais on te voit assez pour deviner un peu ton caractère! Et donc, c'est cool de te torturer!**

**Tseng: -_-' ...**

**Moi: XD Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Lorsque le Vice Président et sa douce moitié mirent enfin pied dans le bureau vice-présidentiel, ils ne furent qu'à moitié surpris par le spectacle qui s'offrit à leurs yeux. Le jeune SOLDIER blond semblait bouder dans un coin du sofa double de velours blanc, tandis qu'à l'autre bout de la pièce se trouvait son meilleur ami, les bras croisés, dos au mur, avec un mélange de détresse, d'incompréhension et de honte sur le visage. Alors que Cissnei, installée sur la chaise du Vice, semblait prête à s'arracher les cheveux. Les trois levèrent la tête vers les arrivants, le premier avec indifférence, le deuxième avec surprise, et la troisième avec soulagement. D'ailleurs, la rouquine se leva précipitamment, salua son supérieur et son collègue et fila à l'anglaise en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Rufus soupira en allant s'installer à son bureau, lança un regard à son époux et fit signe à Zack de s'approcher. Le SOLDIER de première classe s'exécuta et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsque le blondinet lui retira le bracelet et le lança au rouquin qui l'attrapa adroitement. « Reno, Cloud, veuillez nous laisser seuls un moment, » dit-il. Les deux sortirent sans un mot en refermant la porte. L'héritier Shinra évalua du regard le jeune homme devant lui, la proposition de Reno lui trottant toujours en tête. « Quel âge as-tu, Zack? »

« Je viens d'avoir dix-huit ans, monsieur, » répondit le brun, au garde à vous, les yeux au plafond et la voix claire.

« Pas la peine d'agir comme si t'avais l'épée de Sephiroth dans le cul, je veux juste qu'on discute un peu. »

Son commentaire eu l'effet désiré et le jeune SOLDIER éclata de rire. Un bien joli rire, d'ailleurs, mais bon... Zack se calma et, détendu, sourit au blondinet. « Désolé, c'était un réflexe. »

Le Vice Président remarqua pour la première fois les yeux du SOLDIER. Bien sûr, il savait qu'il en avait, qu'ils brillaient de mako et tout le reste, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un SOLDIER de première classe. Mais contrairement à Angeal, Genesis et Sephiroth, ses yeux n'étaient pas d'un bleu-vert presque fluorescent et visiblement artificiel, mais plutôt d'un bleu un peu plus foncé que ceux de Cloud, avec un contour bleuet tirant sur le violet (pas qu'il était expert en couleur), vestige, semblait-il, du temps où le mako ne coulait pas encore dans ses veines. Le bleu, cependant, ne semblait pas uniforme et paraissait même changeant.

Rufus rangea ces observations au fond de son esprit et tenta de se concentrer uniquement sur son plan. « Dis-moi, que s'est-il passé là-bas? »

Le sourire de Zack s'estompa et il parut confus. Le Vice remarqua également que ses yeux s'assombrirent et devinrent presque violets, mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Pour le moment, du moins. « La mission s'est très bien déroulée, » dit-il.

« Je veux dire entre Cloud et toi. Je ne te mentirai pas, cette mission avait pour principal objectif de vous rapprocher l'un de l'autre, mais il semblerait que le contraire se soit produit et je veux comprendre pourquoi. »

Il pencha la tête et agrippa ses cheveux, le paroxysme de la confusion imprimée sur le visage. « Je ne sais pas plus que vous comment ça a autant dégénéré! Tout allait bien, on avait ramassé toutes les plumes sauf une dorée, et on était assis juste à côté d'une clairière de chocobo, je l'ai taquiné un peu en comparant ses cheveux à un chocobo, et là je vois une plume dorée juste derrière lui, alors je me penche un peu sur lui pour la ramasser et il me repousse violemment et il insiste pour qu'on revienne le plus rapidement possible et il essaie le plus possible de s'éloigner de moi... »

Rufus fait une grimace de profond mécontentement. « Comme je le pensais, je les ai surestimés... Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce projet, Zack. »

Le SOLDIER se calma et prit un moment pour réfléchir à la question. « En fait, vous voulez plutôt savoir ce que je pense de Cloud pour évaluer si vous avez vraiment fait un bon match, pas vrai? », demanda-t-il. Le Vice Président eut un sourire en coin. Le jeune Fair était moins stupide que la rumeur le disait, apparemment. « En fait... j'en sais trop rien. Je l'aime bien, évidemment, puisque c'est mon meilleur ami, et j'suis pas vraiment opposé à commencer une autre sorte de relation avec lui s'il en a envie, mais je sais pas si mes sentiments vont jusqu'à la romance. J'veux dire... on est tous les deux des mecs. J'veux pas dire que j'ai quelque chose contre ça, mais deux hommes ça peut pas avoir d'enfants et y'a beaucoup d'homophobes. Et puis j'aime encore les filles, genre Cissnei et Aerith. Mais je considère ces deux-là plus comme des petites soeurs... enfin... »

Non, en fait, il était vraiment aussi con que la rumeur le disait. « Si tu y penses vraiment, en éliminant le facteur du sexe et de la progéniture, Cloud, Aerith et Cissnei sont relativement du même genre, non? Et puis, n'y a-t-il pas un dicton qui dit que l'amour est aveugle? » Une chose était certaine, Rufus Shinra se jurait qu'après ça, il laisserait Reeve et Reno faire les thérapies de couple.

Le SOLDIER ne semblait pas convaincu par cet argument populaire. « Mais... »

Alors le Vice tenta une autre approche. « Tu as déjà eu au moins une fois dans ta vie de l'attirance pour un autre homme, pas vrai? »

Zack détourna les yeux en rougissant un peu. « Bah ouais, j'ai même fait quelques trucs avec Angeal et Reno... et du sexe téléphonique avec quelques SOLDIERs... je crois même avoir rêvé de Sephiroth une fois quand j'avais trop bu... »

Avec Reno? Eh bien, ceci expliquait cela. Il devrait planifier une punition convenable pour le rouquin, ce soir-là. « Et as-tu jamais désiré Cloud? »

Hésitation et embarras font très bon ménage. « Plus d'une fois, mais presque jamais quand j'avais l'esprit clair. Je le respecte trop en tant qu'ami pour vraiment avoir des pensées obscènes envers lui... »

« Voilà ta réponse. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu as peur de le souiller, de le blesser. Ou quelque chose du genre. »

Zack figea, interloqué. « Je n'y avais jamais pensé... je... »

« Ben maintenant que tu y vois plus clair, réfléchis à ça, et surtout n'attend pas qu'il fasse le premier pas. J'aurais l'air de quoi, moi, si j'avais attendu après ce rouquin têtu qui me sert de subordonné? »

Zack éclata de rire.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est tout pour cette scène-ci! Ouais, je sais, trop OOC... Dans la prochaine scène, on va voir ce qui se passe du côté de Reno et Cloud. XD Pauvre Cloud...**

**Cloud: Et pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas fine avec moi? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?**

**Moi: -o- T'arrive pas assez tôt dans Crisis Core, voilà ce que t'as fait!**

**Cloud: Mais t'as à peine commencé l'écriture de la mission au Fort Tamblin!**

**Moi: Chut! C'est pas grave, ça! C'est qu'un détail! Et puis on voit Yuffie avant toi quand même!**

**Zack: Ouais, pourquoi je devais voir cette gamine avant de voir mon chocobo récalcitrant?**

**Cloud: Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de me traiter de chocobo!**

**Moi: ^^ Mais on aime tous ça t'appeler chocobo! On aime les chocobo!**

**Zack: Exactement!**

**Cloud: (va bouder dans son coin)**

**Moi: Bon, ben... Je vais vous laisser, pplz! Oubliez pas de me donner des suggestions pour le nom du futur animal de compagnie de Rufus et Reno! Ah ouais, et j'aimerais savoir si vous êtes fan d'un couple de FFVII en particulier. Genre Tseng/Reeve ou quelque chose du genre. Et je prends aussi des suggestions de destinations de vacances pour Rufus et Reno. XD Aussi, avec la prochaine scène, je vais poster une autre scène de Aux Portes de l'Enfer. Alors R&R, pplz! ^^ J'adore les reviews!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Salut le monde! Je suis de retour! Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! XD Vive la Team Rocket. Mais ça fait un bail que j'ai pas regardé Pokémon... (surtout parce que je boycotte 4kids) Ouais, bon. Passons.**

**Zabu, je t'adore. XD Et mes deux persos préférés de Übel Blatt sont (surprise!) Vido et Köinzell! XD J'te dirais bien Ascheriit et Glenn, mais je fais moi-même une fic avec ces deux-là! Et en effet, j'adore les reviews!**

**Maintenant, pplz, bonne lecture!  
**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Reno fulminait intérieurement. C'était bien beau jouer au thérapeute avec le blondinet pour lui donner plus de confiance en lui et le convaincre d'avouer ses sentiments à Zack, mais à dire vrai, il n'avait aucune idée de comment il devrait s'y prendre. Après tout, c'était Zack qui passait le plus de temps avec l'adolescent. Le rendre jaloux ne marcherait pas, et il était si têtu et timide qu'il s'entêtait à être plus timide que nécessaire et agissait comme un chat mis en laisse: peu importe à quel point on tire et on essaie de le faire avancer, rien n'y fait. C'était une pensée assez distrayante, d'ailleurs, parce qu'ils essayaient de mettre Cloud « le chat » en couple avec Zack « le chiot ». Un chat avec un chien. Err... en fin de compte, il ferait mieux de ne plus penser comme ça, au risque de se décourager. Et puis comment Rufus avait-il su que Cloud avait des sentiments romantiques pour Zack! Peut-être quand il a discuté seul à seul avec le petit blond. Ou alors il était devin. Peut-être même une réincarnation de Sherlock Holmes? Nan, il n'a pas assez regardé Cloud pour tout deviner de lui comme ça. Et puis qui était Sherlock Holmes! Il devait sérieusement manquer de sommeil pour sortir des noms de gens qui n'existent pas, comme ça. Ouais, il allait essayer d'avoir une bonne nuit de sommeil cette nuit-là...

« Dis-moi, Cloud, tu es amoureux de Zack, pas vrai? », demanda Reno pour essayer de ne pas s'enfoncer dans son délire de fatigue. Ou quelque chose du genre. Le blondinet sursauta et il avait la même expression qu'un enfant pris avec la main dans la jarre à biscuits. « Pourquoi tu lui dis pas? »

Cloud s'appuya contre un mur avec un air abattu. « J'ai essayé de lui dire plusieurs fois, mais j'ai pas pu. J'abandonne, Reno. Il mérite mieux que moi, de toute façon. »

« C'est quoi ces conneries. Cloud, Zack ne pourrait pas avoir mieux que toi. Aie un peu plus de confiance en toi, tu veux. Et s'il veut pas de toi, j'te prendrais bien, moi. »

« Tu me fais marcher. Qui voudrait d'un type comme moi? Toi, t'as le Vice Président. Tu peux pas comprendre. »

« Comment ça, "qui voudrait d'un type comme toi"? Plein de gens! Devine pourquoi Zack a fait courir la rumeur que vous étiez ensemble et qu'il se tenait le plus possible avec toi alors que vous aviez des horaires différents! Les hommes sont tous une bande de pervers, Cloud, et crois-moi, y'a pas que les SOLDIERs qui regorgent de grands méchants loups. Si Zack il tenait pas autant à toi, t'aurais été dévoré en moins de deux! »

« Mais lui il me considère seulement comme un ami! »

Reno soupira et se passa une main dans les cheveux. Ouaip, une vraie tête de mule. « Cloud, Zack est con. Je le sais, tu le sais, tout le monde le sait. C'est en partie ce qui fait son charme, je suppose. Mais il t'est pas venu à l'idée, même pas une seconde, qu'il ressentait des sentiments plus forts pour toi et qu'il le savait pas lui-même? »

Cloud était sans voix. Un point pour le rouquin, zéro pour le blondinet. S'il continuait sur cette lancée, c'était du tout cuit. Un sourire mesquin étira les lèvres du jeune Turk.

« Est-ce que tu vas lui dire? »

« Je peux essayer une dernière fois, mais... »

« Alors c'est moi qui lui dirai. Yo! Zack! Faut que j'te cause d'un truc! »

Cloud plaqua rapidement une main sur la bouche du rouquin, complètement paniqué. La porte du bureau du Vice Président s'ouvrit et Zack pointa sa petite tête de seme-uke hors de la pièce avec un air stupide de curiosité. « Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ici? », demanda-t-il naïvement.

Reno, triomphant, se débarrassa du bras de son ami. « Je me disais juste qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux pour vous deux d'aller vous entraîner un peu plus! », dit-il. Puis il pointa sa tête dans le bureau de Rufus. « Hé, chéri, je vais les accompagner jusqu'à... »

Il n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'il se fit tirer par le bras par un certain blond aux cheveux ne défiant pas la gravité. « Oh que non. Toi, tu restes ici. Puisque j'arrive pas à rejoindre Tseng et que Rude est en vacances, c'est Cissnei qui les conduira. »

« J'ai vu Tseng qui se faisait draguer par un blond avec une grande gueule et un habit bizarre, » remarqua Zack alors que Cissnei sortait de l'ascenseur.

Les deux Turks présents figèrent, puis éclatèrent de rire. Le Vice Président lui-même esquissa un sourire machiavélique. Apparemment, la princesse Tseng était enfin devenue grande et ses pheromones faisaient tourner la tête des gentilshommes... lesdits gentilshommes comprenant le SOLDIER de première classe Genesis Rhapsodos et un certain blond inconnu. Ça ne pouvait que devenir intéressant.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est déjà tout! XD Je vous avais parlé que Tseng se ferait draguer un peu plus tôt, pas vrai? Alors? Vous pensez que c'est qui le "blond inconnu"?**

**Cloud: C'est pas vraiment difficile puisque y'a pas beaucoup de blonds, et encore moins de blonds avec une grande gueule et des habits bizarres. Du moins à la Shin-Ra.**

**Moi: XD Je sais, mais je trouvais ça marrant! Et puis j'aime pas l'autre couple dans lequel ce blond est habituellement mis. Je trouve pas qu'il va si bien que ça avec Vincent.**

**Zack: Et puis c'est marrant de voir Tseng dans cette situation.**

**Moi: XD Ouais! Surtout vu la manière qu'il réagit à être dragué.**

**Zack: (hoche la tête d'un air entendu) Ouaip! Cloud et moi on a peut-être de la difficulté à se dire nos sentiments l'un à l'autre, mais alors là lui!**

**Tseng: Pourquoi est-ce que vous parlez de moi, vous trois?**

**Moi: Parce que c'est marrant de rire de toi! XD Pour plus de détails sur ce qui s'est passé avec Tseng et ses deux courtisans, vous devrez attendre la suite de cette fic. Pour ce qui est de la prochaine scène... Ce sera un flashback! XD Y'a personne qui se demande pourquoi Zack obéit aussi à Rufus ou encore pourquoi le Vice Président internationnal s'occupe autant d'un combattant qui ne devrait techniquement pas être sous ses ordres? (et je sais plus si j'ai mentionné un contrat un peu plus tôt dans la fic...) Eh bien vous allez commencer à y voir plus clair avec la prochaine scène! Que je devrais mettre... (roulement de tambour) ...jeudi! En attendant, R&R et oubliez pas d'aller jeter un coup d'oeil à la nouvelle scène de "Aux Portes de l'Enfer"! J'adore les reviews!  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Je suis de retour plus tôt que prévu parce que je suis de retour chez moi et demain cet endroit (là où je vais pour aller sur internet) sera fermé demain. Et puis j'avais un truc à regarder sur le net... Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous... quand je vais commencer le cégep, fin août, je pourrai pas vraiment venir... Mais chaque chose en son temps, j'vais de toute façon vous tenir informés!**

**Zabu! XD Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'adore, hein? J'ai hâte de voir ça cette fic de Übel Blatt! Pour le chapitre de Aux Portes de l'Enfer (je le dis ici parce que se serait trop long d'attendre le prochain update) je sais que c'est moins bon que ce que j'écris habituellement! (ouais je l'ai relu) Mais j'suis pas dans le mood d'écrire (avec l'école qui s'en vient et tout... j'ai plein de choses à me soucier et ça devient un peu chiant) mais je vais quand même essayer de réécrire cette scène quelque peu merdique...**

**En attendant, voici la deuxième scène de cette semaine! Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

_[Flashback, 6 mois plus tôt]_

_Tout était calme à l'étage 49 de la Tour Shin-Ra. Sephiroth était parti en mission avec la majorité des seconde et troisième classes, les autres SOLDIERs allaient et venaient... une journée bien ordinaire. Zack était occupé à faire des squats pour un test d'endurance physique. Son esprit, cependant, était hanté par les yeux bleus et les cheveux blonds de son meilleur ami, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des semaines. Mais dans seulement quelques jours, ils auraient une journée de congé commune. Il était vraiment très impatient..._

_« Pour la troisième fois, SOLDIER de première classe Zack Fair, vous pouvez arrêter, le test est terminé, » retentit la voix de l'un des scientifiques._

_Le brun regarda l'équipe de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre. « Je peux encore continuer, sans problèmes! », contra-t-il, à peine hors d'haleine et sans s'arrêter._

_« Nous n'en doutons pas, mais nous avons déjà recueilli toutes les données nécessaires à ce test. »_

_« C'est quoi ce genre de test d'endurance physique où ils vous travaillent pas jusqu'à ce que vous tombiez comme des mouches! Si vous voulez vraiment savoir exactement quel genre de stamina j'ai, il faudrait pas que je continue jusqu'à ce que j'en puisse plus? »_

_« Vous avez déjà depuis longtemps excédé le niveau d'endurance de nos meilleurs sujets, première classes exclus. Si vous voulez savoir qui de vous, Sephiroth, Angeal ou Genesis a le plus d'endurance, il faudra vérifier pendant vos temps libres, pas sur nos heures de travail. Nous avons d'autres SOLDIERs à évaluer. »_

_La porte s'ouvrit soudain et Kunsel entra. Les scientifiques se tournèrent vers lui alors que Zack sortait avec reluctance de la pièce où il avait passé son examen. « Ah! Zack! C'est justement toi que je cherchais! », s'exclama le SOLDIER de seconde classe. « Le directeur veut te voir, il dit que c'est urgent. Et à ta place, je vérifierait mon téléphone parce que lui et moi avons essayé de t'appeler mais ça n'a pas marché. »_

_Zack remercia son ami et partit en courant dans l'ascenseur. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'étage du directeur de la section SOLDIER et tenta de se reposer un peu. Après tout, il avait passé la dernière demie-heure à faire des exercices physiques sans prendre de pause. Lorsque les portes de fer s'ouvrirent, il sursauta devant ce qui l'attendait. Trois Turks étaient postés devant le bureau du directeur et se tournèrent vers lui lorsqu'il s'approcha. Ils les reconnaissait, il s'agissait de Tseng, Cissnei et Reno. Il avait eu quelques missions avec le premier, avait croisé la deuxième dans les couloirs et s'entendait bien avec elle, et il préférait ne pas trop parler de sa première rencontre officielle avec le troisième, quoiqu'ils étaient ensuite plus ou moins devenus amis. Ils passa devant eux et pénétra dans le bureau du directeur, sans remarquer que Tseng avait pris son portable et composé un numéro. Le directeur Lazard lui fit un sourire tendu en le voyant._

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, directeur Lazard? Est-ce que je vais encore en mission avec les Turks? Ou bien je me suis mis dans la merde d'une quelconque façon? », demanda Zack, quelque peu inquiet._

_Mais avant que Lazard puisse répondre, la porte derrière Zack s'ouvrit et les Turks se postèrent autour d'eux. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre et en voyant l'expression sur le visage du directeur, Zack n'était pas certain de vouloir se retourner pour voir qui venait d'arriver. Lazard se leva pour saluer l'arrivant et un ricanement non familier se fit entendre juste derrière le SOLDIER._

_« Alors c'est toi qu'ils appellent Zack le petit chiot. Pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'attendait, mais d'une bonne façon, » dit l'inconnu de façon hautaine en passant à côté de Zack, le frôlant au passage, et allant se poster à côté du bureau de Lazard. « On dirait bien qu'il faut changer les caméras parce qu'elles ne sont pas très flatteuses. »_

_C'était un homme blond, environ de la même taille que lui – non, avec un ou deux pouces en moins, habillé complètement de blanc et il regardait le SOLDIER de première classe avec des yeux bleu clair, froids, et ne trahissant ni pensées ni émotions. Mais l'expression que cet homme braquait sur lui le faisait frissonner._

_Lazard fit le tour de son bureau (par le côté opposé d'où le blond se tenait, remarqua Zack). « Zack, je te présente Rufus Shinra, chef de la division des Turks, Vice Président de la compagnie et fils du président, » dit-il formellement._

_Zack fit une légère révérence à l'autre homme, en avalant difficilement. Alors voici le tout puissant Rufus Shinra? Ça expliquait les frissons qui lui parcouraient le dos et la froideur de ce regard qui le fixait. « Et pourquoi est-ce qu'un simple SOLDIER tel que moi, promu à la première classe depuis peu, a la chance de rencontrer le Vice Président lui-même? », demanda-t-il sceptiquement._

_Dans un coin, Reno avait adopté un air rêveur. Oh, il pouvait très bien deviner quelques bonnes raisons de vouloir rencontrer le brun, quoiqu'il se doutait bien que son patron ne savait pas ce que lui savait._

_Lazard ouvrit encore une fois la bouche pour parler, mais le blond lui fit signe de se taire et fit un pas en avant. « J'ai récemment développé de l'intérêt dans les affaires de mon père, Zack le petit chiot, et même si je suis en désaccord avec certains aspects de l'entraînement des SOLDIERs, je ne peux nier qu'il s'agit de la division sous le contrôle de mon père qui m'intrigue le plus. Cela te dérangerait-il de me suivre dans mon propre bureau pour que nous puissions discuter en privé? »_

_L'air sceptique revint au visage de Zack. « J'imagine que vous voulez me parler de choses que vous ne voulez pas que mon supérieur direct entende, pas vrai? »_

_Un sourire sournois étira ces lèvres pâles appartement à Rufus Shinra. « Tu es bien plus vif d'esprit que ce que les rumeurs disent de toi. J'aime ça. Alors, viendras-tu avec moi, ou pas? »_

_« Je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment de choix, de toute façon. »_

_« Bien. Suis-moi, alors. »_

_Il frôla de nouveau Zack en passant à côté de lui et le brun le suivit dans l'ascenseur avec Tseng. Le silence s'imposa sur eux pendant leur ascension et jusqu'au bureau du Vice Président..._

_[Flashback à suivre...]_

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est tout pour le moment! XD Ce flashback, juste comme ça, est en trois parties. Vous aurez la deuxième partie... un peu plus loin dans la fic! XD Eh ouais!**

**Reno: On croirait presque, dans cette scène, que Rufus drague Zack...**

**Zack: (pique un fard) Hein! (il avait rien remarqué)**

**Reno: Au fait, où est Cloud?**

**Moi: -o- Il faut pas qu'il sache ce que Rufus trame avec Zack, alors je l'ai enfermé dans un placard à balais.**

**Zack: ...j'espère que tu te souviens lequel c'était?**

**Moi: ...le même que celui que t'avais enfermé Reno?**

**Reno: (soupire) Bon, et si on allait chercher ce fameux placard à balais pour ravoir le blondinet avant la prochaine scène?**

**Zack: Bonne idée...**

**Moi: Donc! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Oubliez pas de me dire si vous aimez bien des couples autres que ceux que j'ai révélé jusqu'à présent, et de me proposer des noms pour l'animal de compagnie de Rufus et Reno! Ah ouais, et le blond avec la grande gueule, c'était bien Cid. XD Ah! Et j'ai oublié Pantera-sama qui m'a laissé une review aussi! ^^ Merci! Ah, et j'ai téléchargé FFVII: Origin, Zabu... j'y ai juste pas encore joué. ^^ Bon! Là c'est vraiment tout! Ciao et R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Salut pplz! Eh oui, même si je suis plus chez moi (longue histoire), je vous donne une autre scène! Quoiqu'il est déjà passé minuit... mais c'est un détail! En fait, cette fois-ci, j'suis pas à l'endroit où je vais habituellement pour aller sur internet, ou encore chez ma grand-mère, mais chez une amie (pour la nuit et Shykeiro est là aussi XD). Alors qu'est-ce que ça fait, dites-moi, Reno, Zack/Tseng, et Rufus/Reeve dans la même pièce, selon vous? Des conneries! Voilà ce que ça fait! Surtout que j'ai traîné mon katana en bois... XD**

**Zack: Ah non! Tu vas pas remettre ça avec tes conneries que vous avez fait!**

**Moi: -o- En quoi ça te regarde, toi? Et puis puisque t'es un chiot, comment ça se fait que t'as pas encore retrouvé le placard dans lequel Cloud est enfermé?**

**Zack: C'est toi qui l'y a enfermé, alors pourquoi est-ce que TOI tu ne l'as pas encore retrouvé?**

**Moi: Ah! Touché! Sinon, niveau reviews... bah c'est encore Zabu qui se prend le monopole de ma/mes réponse(s)! XD En fait, le Flashback est en trois parties (est-ce que je l'avais déjà dit) et après cette scène, nous en serons à la page... 30/60 et la dernière partie du flashback commence à la page... 38. Et il se passe pas grand' chose autre que du blabla dedans... Mais bon... Et puis pour les noms de l'animal de compagnie de Reno et Rufus... t'as raison, en fait. ^^' Tu propose des noms un peu trop étranges... Ah! Et j'ai commencé à jouer à Final Fantasy VII: Origin... et c'est super cool, même si, puisque ce jeu a commencé à être créé un an avant la sortie du premier jeu de la compilation des jeux de FFVII (Before Crisis), bah ça contredis quelques trucs de Dirge of Cerberus et Crisis Core. Mais c'est pas grave! En 4 heure j'ai monté Sephy au niveau 34!**

**Sephiroth: Qui ça?**

**Moi: ^^ Toi!**

**Sephiroth: (flashe sa Masamune) ...**

**Moi: ^^'' Bonne lecture?  
**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Le lendemain matin accueillit un certain rouquin à la pointe même de l'aurore, alors que les rayons du soleil commençaient à peine à poindre de l'horizon, avec un étrange sentiment. Non, ce n'était pas son érection matinale qui en était la cause. Ça, c'était normal. Il figea alors qu'un frisson le traversa tout entier lorsqu'il remarqua le souffle chaud à la base de sa nuque, les bras pâles et musclés qui lui entouraient possessivement la taille, et... l'érection de son amour qui frottait entre ses fesses au rythme de la respiration lente et régulière du blond. Les matins où il se réveillait seul dans leur « petit » nid d'amour ne lui manquaient certainement pas, mais il n'avait pas songé que cette situation se produirait invariablement tous les matins pour le restant de sa vie. Non, non, il ne regrettait pas de s'être marié avec le Vice Président. Il était même heureux de s'être fait passé la corde au cou (assez littéralement, d'ailleurs), mais... il était un être humain né et élevé dans la pauvreté, la lassitude et le dédain des règles du monde normal. Il avait passé toute son enfance à ne rien foutre de la matinée, et toute son adolescence à dormir toute cette dite matinée.

Et maintenant, à peine adulte et engagé dans un boulot stable depuis seulement deux ans, il se retrouvait dans l'impasse suivante: il ne pouvait pas se rendormir parce qu'il avait développé ce genre de réflexe dès sa plus tendre enfance (avant même la disparition de ses parents), il ne pouvait pas se dégager et se lever parce que Rufus était inconscient de sa force dans son sommeil, et s'il le réveillait, il devrait passer à travers deux ou trois rondes avant même d'avoir eu quoi que ce soit dans l'estomac. Il n'avait que dix-neuf ans, bon sang! Il avait encore besoin d'énormément d'énergie pour grandir et fonctionner! Car oui, il n'avait pas terminé de grandir. Tout comme son supérieur, malheureusement, qui n'était que quelques mois plus vieux que lui. Comme Zack et Cloud, aussi, quoique les effets à long terme des injections de mako à des adolescents n'avaient pas encore été prouvés et qu'il était donc possible qu'ils ne grandiraient plus d'un poil... Enfin bon tout ça ne réglait pas son problème présent. Il avait faim, bordel! Mais s'il réveillait Rufus pour se dégager, ils feraient l'amour pendant au moins une bonne heure avant que l'idée même de nourriture ne croise l'esprit du blond. Mais lui, il voulait manger tout de suiteuh! Que faire? Sans grand espoir de réussite, il tenta de défaire la prise de fer du blond. Juste comme il avait réussi à lever un doigt (pathétique, hein?), il sentit du mouvement derrière lui et se figea.

Rufus lui mordilla doucement la nuque, encore à moitié endormi. « Bon matin, Reno... », dit sa voix rauque alors qu'il pénétra son amour.

Le rouquin retint un gémissement. Il ne s'y était pas attendu, à celle-là. « Non, Rufus... j'ai faim... arrête, je veux aller manger... »

Ils figèrent en entendant une légère toux gênée et Reno remercia intérieurement la force surnaturelle qui avait décidé de veiller sur lui ce jour là, alors que Rufus rageait. « Veuillez excuser le dérangement, mais vous m'avez demandé de venir vous dire si quoi que ce soit s'était passé entre Zack et Cloud, boss, » dit une voix trop familière.

Rufus se demanda pourquoi il avait donné accès à son appartement à tous ses Turks... « Qu'y a-t-il, Cissnei? », demanda-t-il, serrant Reno un peu plus contre lui alors que celui-ci essayait de s'échapper.

« Pendant leur séance d'entraînement hier, j'ai tout fait pour qu'ils se retrouvent l'un contre l'autre, comme vous me l'avez demandé, mais rien à faire. Après être rentrés dans leur appartement, ils ont à peine échangé quelques mots avant d'aller se coucher et il ne s'est rien passé d'autre, » reporta la rouquine.

Un manque d'action est une action en soi, alors le Vice Président blond soupira, défait, et lâcha Reno pour se lever et s'habiller. Il avait quelques petits trucs à faire aujourd'hui, spécialement dans les circonstances présentes. Les deux rouquins ouvrirent de grands yeux alors que le blond se leva tout simplement, nu comme un ver. Reno se leva d'un coup, en réflexe, mais figea en se rendant compte qu'il se trouvait, malheureusement pour lui, dans le même état que son mari. Trop embarrassé pour bouger, il tourna la tête vers Cissnei, juste à temps pour la voir pincer son nez et s'enfuir en disant quelque chose à propos de déjeuner prêt, de Tseng et d'un SOLDIER trop collant... Lorsque le jeune Turk retourna son regard vers son patron (qui avait déjà enfilé un pantalon), il se sentit rougir.

« Il fallait le dire, Reno, si tu voulais faire ça devant elle. Ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé. Mais si tu ne veux pas retarder l'ingestion de ton petit déjeuner de quelques heures, je te conseille de t'habiller en vitesse avant que je ne décide de retourner au lit. »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Justement, je viens de discutter avec Shykeiro et je lui disais que les persos sont sadiques avec moi dans les notes... et elle a avoué que dans les siennes aussi. tk... surprenant, tout de même, le masochisme des auteurs... Bon! Alors, vous avez aimé cette scène? (sourire lubrique) En fait, c'est une de mes scène préférées! XD**

**Zack: (hoche la tête) Un estomac vide ne donne pas beaucoup d'énergie.**

**Moi: Ouais... mais on dirait que mon Rufus a un certain côté exhibitionniste... XD Et je viens de commenter à Rufus/Shykeiro: "On dirait bien que dans ma fic, t'as un certain côté exhibitionniste. Remarque, c'était devant une de tes employés. Employés qui sont, bien entendu, en-dessous de toi. (pause) La pudeur est en dessous de toi." XD**

**Zack et Cloud: o/o' ...**

**Reno: MON Rufus!**

**Moi: O.O' Je savais pas qu'il pouvait être aussi possessif... Enfin bon... il est temps de terminer cette note! Je sais pas si je vais pouvoir venir jeudi, mais je vais essayer. Pour ce qui est du reste... Prochaine scène: une vendetta féroce! XD Vous comprendrez quand vous aurez la scène. Alors peut-être à jeudi! ;) R&R! J'adore les reviews!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Salut pplz! Je suis de retour! Par contre, pour lundi prochain, comme j'ai dit, c'est pas sûr que je vais pouvoir venir. Parce qu'en fait, je commence l'école justement jeudi. Enfin bon... on verra bien ce que ça va donner...**

**Zack: Ouais, mais tu pourras pas résister à revenir toutes les semaines.**

**Moi: -o- Évidemment! En attendant... (me tourne vers Cloud) Comment t'es sorti du placard à balais!**

**Cloud: Secret professionnel!**

**Moi: -_-' Tout bon magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, c'est ça?**

**Zack: (met ses bras autour de la taille de Cloud) -o- Exactement!**

**Moi: -_-' Mes propres muses qui me cachent des choses... on aura tout vu!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Reno lança un regard idiot à son cellulaire. En fait, il venait juste de parler à Rude pour lui faire part de la décision du Vice en rapport avec Zack et Cloud. Apparemment, pour la première fois depuis... toujours, et malgré ce que le rouquin aurait été porté à penser, Rude semblait ne pas s'emmerder tout seul et même ne pas vouloir revenir. Étrange... mais bon! Merde pour lui s'il revient pas et que le patron le retrouve et lui donne pas la permission de partir. Cissnei haussa un sourcil à son intention alors qu'elle entra dans la pièce au même moment où il dévisageait le pauvre appareil.

Elle s'approcha de lui, intriguée. « Qu'est-ce que ton téléphone t'a fait? », demanda-t-elle en s'assoyant à moitié sur le bureau du rouquin.

Reno leva les yeux vers elle en haussant les épaules et en rangeant son cellulaire. « Bah, j'ai appelé Rude pour lui dire la décision de Rufus et il m'a dit qu'il me rappellerait quand il serait en route. Ce qui était bizarre, c'est qu'il a hésité. J'sais vraiment pas ce qui lui prend... », dit-il en se grattant la tête.

« En fait, je dirais qu'il a trouvé chaussure à son pied... », dit-elle pensivement, un sourire étrange sur les lèvres.

Reno fit une grimace de complète incompréhension. « Hein? »

Cissnei ricana doucement, quoique de façon assez peu angélique, et se releva. « T'inquiète, j't'expliquerai le moment venu. Au fait, tu lui diras de m'appeler, j'ai un truc à lui dire et j'ai pas pu le rejoindre du tout, hier. »

Le jeune Turk fronça les sourcils alors que sa collègue largua une pile de paperasse sur le bureau du Vice et s'en alla. Quelque chose se tramait derrière son dos et il n'aimait pas ça. Oh, il savait bien que ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, mais c'était pas pour autant que ça l'enchantait. En fait, ça piquait encore plus sa curiosité. Mais de quoi ce secret pouvait-il bien s'agir? Ça avait à voir avec Rude. Cissnei était au courant et avait quelques chose à lui dire à ce sujet. Ok, c'était bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne le menait nulle part. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent, comme d'une volonté propre, sur Rufus qui était debout à sa fenêtre, téléphone en main et en grande discussion avec... Shiva-savait-qui. Il s'en foutait un peu pour le moment. Ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était ce que ses collègues lui cachaient. Il se leva de sa chaise et marcha à pas de loup derrière son mari. À à peine quelques centimètres du blond, il se tint sur la pointe des pieds, avança un peu la tête et souffla dans l'oreille du Vice, qui sursauta un tout petit peu et tourna la tête vers le rouquin en haussant un sourcil.

Un sourire mesquin monta aux lèvres du rouquin alors qu'il enlaça la taille de son Rufus chéri. Par contre, le cas de Rude pouvait attendre pour le moment. La porte était fermée, ils étaient seuls tous les deux, Zack et Cloud étaient avec Hojo pour un examen et leurs activités avaient été interrompues ce matin. Maudit estomac. Décidément, sa libido et son estomac avaient décidé d'entrer en guerre et le combat se faisait chaque matin, avec sa libido gagnant de justesse chaque fois, sauf ce jour-là, à cause de l'intervention de Cissnei. Mais faire l'amour lui donnait faim et un estomac vide ne donne pas beaucoup d'énergie. C'était un vrai dilemme. Un dilemme qu'il espérait grandement que son cher patron réglerait bientôt, parce que si sa libido devait se venger de la sorte chaque fois que son estomac gagne... De quelle sorte? Bah si Reno devait en juger selon le présent inconfort que représentait son pantalon alors qu'il n'avait que regardé son amour ne rien faire d'autre qu'être là, debout, à parler au téléphone, il pouvait affirmer que c'était une véritable _vendetta_. Se pressant contre le dos du blond pour lui faire part de sa situation physique pressante, il enfouit son nez dans les cheveux sur le haut de la nuque du Vice et gémit de façon presque imperceptible, mais qui demandait clairement une réponse immédiate.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne du blond, qui s'interrompit dans la phrase qu'il était en train de dire, puis reprit en passant sa main libre derrière lui. Le jeune Turk étouffa un autre gémissement dans l'épaule de l'homme devant lui alors qu'il sentit une main caresser l'arrière de sa cuisse, montant doucement, et oh!... passer juste là, à cet endroit où il avait le plus besoin de son amour. Un autre frisson parcourut l'échine de l'héritier Shinra, qui desserra doucement l'emprise de son subordonné sur sa taille, se retourna en signalant à peu-importe-la-personne-à-qui-il-parlait d'attendre un petit moment et embrassa passionnément son rouquin. Après un court moment, ils se séparèrent, Rufus s'excusa à on-s'en-fout-qui-était-au-bout-du-fil et reprit la conversation, traçant les quelques boutons attachés du rouquin ainsi que le ceinturon de sa ceinture et lui disant silencieusement « enlève ça ». Reno s'exécuta sur-le-champ et se déshabilla le plus vite qu'il put. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se figea en sentant des doigts caresser ses hanches et releva les yeux pour les plonger dans ces délicieux glaciers, qui le dévoraient du regard comme les yeux d'un prédateur affamé sur sa proie sans défense.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. XD Ouaip! Rien de plus pour cette scène! Oh, que je suis vilaine! La prochaine scène sera la deuxième partie du flashback. Je vais essayer de maintenir mon rythme d'update, mais je vous promets rien... parce que la semaine prochaine je commence un cours de math que je veux finir au plus sacrant, alors je vais travailler comme une forcenée sur les livres que j'ai à faire... Et c'est pas mal tout pour qujourd'hui, j'ai pas trop d'inspiration pour mes notes d'auteur aujourd'hui. Au fait, j'ai posté un nouveau chapitre de Aux Portes de l'Enfer, pour ceux et celles que ça intéresse. R&R, pplz!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Je suis de retour! Oui, je sais que je suis en retard de deux jours. Mais lundi, y faisait hyper chaud (c'est pas mieux aujourd'hui, remarque...) et il m'est arrivé un tas de trucs qui se sont finalement terminés avec moi de retour ici (j'suis plus chez ma grand-mère, c'est ce que ça veut dire), ma mère veut plus rien savoir du reste de la famille (excepté ses propres enfants, évidemment) et j'vais aller à l'école seulement fin août. Mais! (parce qu'il y en a toujours un) Il faut que je réécrive la prochaine scène avant de la poster. Pourquoi ça pose problème? J'ai pas vraiment d'ordi à ma disposition quand j'le veux, il fait 45 degrés celcius avec humidex et y'a pas d'air climatisé, et la chaleur fait fuir mes idées. Je passe la majorité de mon temps (sauf là présentement parce que j'suis un peu masochiste) assis sur un lit, un ventilateur à pleine capacité dans ma face, ma manette de GameCube dans les mains à jouer à Crystal Chronicles, ou encore assise je-sais-pas-où-que-y'a-pas-trop-de-bruit à lire Dracula (oui, oui, LE Dracula de Bram Stoker XD). Donc ouais... je fous encore moins de trucs que d'habitude, mais il fait vraiment juste trop chaud...**

**Et à Shainyuh qui m'a laissé une review dans Aux Portes de l'Enfer... Non, les deux fics se rejoignent pas vraiment... Bon, d'accord, Rude revient pour la super mission de Rufus, mais après il disparait je-sais-pas-trop-où-parce-que-j'ai-pas-encore-écrit-cette-partie-de-l'histoire jusqu'à la fin de cette fic. Et il revient pour la suite, mais sans Vincent. Je sais pas encore ce qui lui est arrivé, à celui-là, d'ailleurs...**

**Bon... bordel qu'il fait chaud... bonne lecture, pplz! Voici la deuxième partie du Flashback!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

_[...suite du Flashback]_

_Dès que Tseng eut fermé et verrouillé la porte derrière lui, Zack se rendit compte que les choses étaient encore plus anormales qu'il avait d'abord pensé. C'était déjà quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais que quelqu'un d'aussi important que le fils même du Président de la compagnie veuille parler à quelqu'un de rang aussi bas que le sien sans son supérieur immédiat, mais en plus il n'y avait vraiment personne d'autre dans la pièce. Aucun Turk, aucun soldat. Juste lui, et le Vice Président. C'était vraiment, extrêmement louche. Restant sur ses gardes, Zack s'arrêta à mi-chemin entre la porte et le bureau du Vice alors que ce dernier s'y rendait et s'appuyait dessus, face à lui._

_« As-tu jamais entendu de rumeurs sur moi? », demanda Rufus, sur le même ton qu'il emploierait pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps._

_Zack se gratta la nuque en essayant de se rappeler les mots exacts de la seule rumeur concernant le blond que Kunsel lui avait dit. « "Ce qui est le plus étonnant de cette compagnie, autre que la division SOLDIER, c'est le Vice Président, le fils du Président. On raconte que jamais personne ne l'a vu saigner ou pleurer!" », dit-il, essayant d'imiter la manière dont sont ami lui avait dit. « C'est tout. »_

_Le futur président sourit un peu en prenant une feuille sur son bureau pour l'examiner. « Bien. Tu sais, je dois souvent me renseigner des croyances populaires des employés. Que personne ne suspecte quoi que ce soit est une bonne chose. Cependant... si mon plan échoue et que tu refuses mon offre, je serai sans doute dans l'obligation de te tuer après ce que je m'apprête à te dire. As-tu peur? »_

_Zack fronça les sourcils. « Ça dépend de ce que vous vous apprêtez à me dire, exactement, et de votre offre. »_

_Rufus leva les yeux sur le SOLDIER avec satisfaction. « Bonne réponse. Alors SOLDIER n'est pas que du muscle, ça me plait. Je t'en prie, approche. Relaxe, ne sois pas si raide. En voyant tes réactions jusqu'ici, je dirais que les chances que je te tire une balle dans la tête son pas mal proches de zéro, » dit-il en croisant les bras._

_D'une certaine façon, ça ne rassurait pas Zack du tout. Néanmoins, il s'avança et s'assit sur l'une des chaises faisant face au bureau du Vice Président._

_« Excellent. Maintenant allons à la raison qui m'a fait t'emmener ici, SOLDIER de première classe Zack Fair. Je ne pense pas qu'ils te l'aient dit pendant ta formation, mais en tant que Vice Président, même si je suis d'un rang plus élevé que toi dans la hiérarchie de Shin-Ra, je n'ai absolument aucune autorité sur la division SOLDIER. En fait, la plupart des divisions de la compagnie ne sont ni directement ni indirectement sous mon contrôle. Je ne te cacherai pas que ça m'agace au plus haut point que la seule division du moindre intérêt de Shin-Ra étant entièrement à mes ordres est la division des Turks. Pour tout te dire, je me suis arrangé pour que mon père ne puisse pas leur donner d'ordres. Appelle ça de la légitime défense, si tu veux. »_

_L'information surprenait réellement Zack, mais ça ne pouvait pas être le point principal. Ce n'était pas du tout compromettant et en y pensant bien, c'était même parfaitement logique. Le Président contrôlait l'armée, les SOLDIERs, ainsi que plusieurs autres projets sombres gardés secrets (il y avait tellement de ces rumeurs qu'elles ne pouvaient qu'être au moins en partie vraies). C'était simplement naturel pour le fils du Président de vouloir contrôler des combattants expérimentés pour se protéger en cas de scénarios extrêmes, comme son père décidant du jour au lendemain de l'éliminer. Parfaitement logique._

_« Mais le problème, tu vois, c'est que je hais ce gros porc connu comme étant mon père. Je le déteste du plus profond de mon être et je souhaite le rayer de la carte le plus rapidement possible. Tu peux facilement deviner qu'avec mon pouvoir présent, ce serait du suicide pur et simple de tenter quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas à ce point stupide. Et c'est ce qui nous amène à cette rencontre en ce moment précis, Zack. Tu es un SOLDIER de première classe, même si tu n'as été promu que récemment. Ça fait de toi l'un des combattants les plus forts du côté de mon père. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rallier un à un les combatants de toute l'armée ou tout le régiment SOLDIER à ma cause, mais si les plus hauts gradés sont de mon côté, les autres suivront sans poser de questions. Je ne planifie pas une guerre, mais je ne veux pas que des idiots écervelés parlent ouvertement de mes plans à qui veut bien l'entendre. Tu es un jeune homme plein de ressources et tu m'as prouvé que tu n'es pas un imbécile. »_

_Il commençait déjà à voir où tout ça menait, et son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Il était un SOLDIER, bon sang! Pas un fin stratège! Les intrigues bureaucratiques étaient sensées être l'affaire de ses supérieurs, qui lui diraient ensuite qui était l'ennemi! Simple logique d'armée! Et au-dessus de lui dans la hiérarchie, puisqu'il était maintenant première classe, il y avait Angeal, Genesis, Sephiroth et Lazard. ILS étaient sensés décider! Tout ce que Zack voulait était d'accomplir son rêve!_

_« J'ai entendu dire que tu as rejoint SOLDIER pour devenir un héros? », dit soudainement le blond, d'un ton plus doux, attirant immédiatement l'attention du jeune homme. « Je peux arranger ça. Te pousser dans la lumière des projecteurs pour que tu arrives à rivaliser avec Sephiroth en popularité. Imagine à quel point ce serait facile alors de te trouver une copine. Je peux te sortir des quartiers de SOLDIER dans lesquels tu vis présentement et t'offrir un appartement complet à ton goût. Je peux augmenter ton salaire pour que tu puisses t'acheter tout ce que tu veux. Je pourrais probablement même t'aider à avoir une relation avec qui tu veux. Peut-être que tu aimes bien quelqu'un plus bas que toi dans la hiérarchie? Genre un très bon ami? Je peux faire en sorte qu'il soit promu au même rang que toi. Il y a quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas sentir? Je peux t'en débarrasser. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas me débarrasser de n'importe qui, mais je suis certain que tu es assez brillant pour savoir qui est accessible et qui ne l'est pas. Il y a quelqu'un que tu aimes dans les bas quartiers et tu veux qu'ils aient une meilleure vie? Je peux arranger ça. Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est ton entière loyauté envers moi. Si tu acceptes d'être sous mes ordres, signe ceci. Mais garde à l'esprit que je ne tolère pas la trahison et que si tu refuses, tu en connais beaucoup trop pour que je te laisse partir comme ça. »_

_Le Vice Président lui tendit la feuille qu'il examinait un peu plus tôt avec un stylo. Zack était plus que perplexe. C'était trop facile, trop simple pour de si grands privilèges. Il devait certainement y avoir autre chose qu'il devait donner au blond, autre que sa loyauté..._

_[Flashback à suivre...]_

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Au fait, puisque c'est pas trop clair même pour moi, la première phrase, où c'est écrit "_Dès que Tseng eut fermé et verrouillé la porte derrière lui_", ça veut dire que Tseng a fermé et verrouillé la porte derrière Zack et est lui-même pas entré dans le bureau de Rufus. Juste une petite précision au cas où vous auriez pas deviné... Alors, ça vous donne quelques frissons dans le dos? L'excitation vous fait gigotter sur votre chaise? Vous voulez savoir ce qui s'est passé entre Rufus et Zack? XD Ben va falloir attendre la troisième et dernière partie du Flashback pour le savoir, parce que moi j'ai décidé de rien dire! Roh que je suis vilaine! X3**

**Zack: C'est évident ce qui s'est passé, de toute façon.**

**Moi: Chuuuuuuuut! Tu vas péter ma bulle! Et j'en ai besoin avec cette foutue chaleur accablante!**

**Zack: Bah t'as pas fini tes toasts, poulette, parce qu'ils annonçaient au moins six jours de canicule.**

**Moi: Plus de MétéoMédia pour toi!**

**Zack: T'es en train de te donner encore plus chaud à t'énerver comme ça.**

**Moi: (relaxe) T'as tout à fait raison. Mais dès qu'il fait moins chaud, t'auras droit à une baffe ou deux. (fait une pause) Pourquoi il fait aussi chaud! Je déteste la chaleur! Au moins, quand il fait froid, tu peux mettre plus de vêtement ou de couvertures pour te réchauffer! Mais quand il fait chaud t'as quand même chaud après avoir tout enlevé!**

**Zack: Et l'air climatisé dans tout ça?**

**Moi: T.T L'une des trois meilleures inventions de l'Homme.**

**Zack: Et c'est quoi les deux autres?**

**Moi: L'eau chaude et le yaoi. XD En tout cas... R&R, pplz! J'ai besoin de reviews! J'adore les reviews! Je vous donnerait bien du chocolat cybernétique pour vos reviews, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit tout fondu... Mais c'est pas grave! Manque juste des fruits et ça fait de la fondue au chocolat! XD Ok, j'ai compris, je retourne devant les ventilos. Mais n'oubliez pas de me laisser des reviews!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Salut le monde! Je sais que j'ai sauté une journée, mais je devais réécrire ce chapitre parce que ça marchait pas. Et par la même occasion, réécrire le chapitre correspondant de Aux Portes de l'Enfer. XD Vous comprenez pas ce que je veux dire? Pas de problème. Vous allez peut-être mieux comprendre en lisant ce chapitre. Quoique...**

**Valentine Kazama... Tu sais que je t'aime, toi? ^^ (ouais, je dis ça à tout le monde qui me laisse plusieurs reviews et/ou qui discutte avec moi, mais ça rend pas le fait moins vrai)**

**Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

[Riiiiing, riiiiiiiing]

[Click]

« Rude! Bon sang, j'essaie de t'appeler depuis hier mais tu répondais jamais! »

…

« Oh! Je vois... Bah qui tu prends dans ton lit ça ne regarde que toi, hein, mais j'ai des infos pour toi. »

…

« J'ai trouvé un Vincent Valentine dans le fichier, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. Le Vincent Valentine qui travaillait à la Shin-Ra a disparu il y a presque trente ans et est, officiellement du moins, mort. »

…

« J'ai dû fouillé pas mal creux pour la suite, mais peut-être que ça va t'intéresser. Il y avait un autre Valentine qui travaillait à la Shin-Ra, un certain Grimoire Valentine, qui est mort il y a trente ans. Lui, son décès est confirmé, il y a des rapports de légistes et tout. Une expérience qui a mal tourné. Vincent Valentine était son fils et travaillait pour les Turks. Il avait pour mission de protéger une certaine Lucrecia Crescent, qui était sur un projet avec Valentine père, mais je n'ai pas pu obtenir plus d'informations. Je crois que seul le Président et le chef du département scientifique y ont accès. »

…

« Non, et je doute que même si j'arrivais à avoir l'accord du Vice Président pour utiliser ses mots de passe je trouverais autre chose. Cette affaire date d'avant même sa conception et c'est sous la juridiction de son père. Il n'y a probablement que le Président lui-même et Hojo qui peuvent accéder à ces informations. Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec lui? Est-ce que tu le ramènes pour nous le présenter? »

…

« Je suis vraiment désolée pour toi, Rude. Je... Si tu veux, je peux demander à Rufus de te permettre de revenir un peu plus tard pour que tu aies le temps de retourner là-bas et de le trouver... de le convaincre de venir avec toi... ou bien je peux envoyer un des nouveaux pour aller le chercher à ta place... »

…

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit quelque chose qu'il n'a pas aimé? Vous vous êtes disputés? »

…

[Click]

« Rude? Rude! Allô? »

[Booooooooooooooooop]

« Eh ben ça alors, il m'a raccroché au nez... »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Eh ouais! Cette scène se termine avec juste ça! XD Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle est liée avec un chapitre de Aux Portes de l'Enfer (duh) et la prochaine scène aussi! Et dans la prochaine scène, il y aura un laidron haïssable et haï-tout-court! Et confrontation entre cette erreur de la nature (assez littéralement) et notre Vice Président international!**

**Rufus: T'as du culot de retarder comme ça.**

**Moi: O.O' T'es de retour!**

**Zack: Pour nous jouer un mauvais tour! XD**

**Moi: (lui donne une taloche) T'avais pas été kidnappé et étais retenu prisonnier de Crazy?**

**Rufus: Bah j'ai profité de son absence pour m'échapper.**

**Moi: Oo' ... C'est vrai qu'elle est pas venue me laisser de reviews depuis un moment... ^^ Bon ben welcome back! Comme ils disent en anglais!**

**Rufus: Et tu vas poster jeudi, comme prévu?**

**Moi: Peut-être pas... faut que je rectifie certains trucs dans le prochain chapitre de Aux Portes de l'Enfer d'abord... peut-être même que je devrai réécrire la plupart de la scène...**

**Rufus: (sort son shotgun) Tu disais?**

**Moi: T.T Que je vais revenir ici pour travailler sur la scène demain pour pouvoir la poster après-demain.**

**Rufus: (Range son shotgun) C'est mieux.**

**Moi: T.T Slavedriver!**

**Rufus: Ta fic est en français, ne te laisse pas aller à l'anglais.**

**Moi: T.T Pourquoi tu irais pas t'enfermer quelque part avec ton mari pour me laisser tranquille un moment! Hein!**

**Rufus: ... Je ne reçois d'ordres de personne, mais je dois avouer que c'est une succulente idée. (fait signe à Reno de le suivre et s'en va quelque part...)**

**Reno: (suit parce qu'il a pas vraiment le choix) Traîtresse!**

**Moi: Pauvre Reno... Enfin bon, là au moins on est temporairement débarrassés du tortionnaire... Alors, vous avez aimé cette scène? Oo' Comment ça "quelle scène"? -o- Ah, mais faut pas juger trop vite, les cocos! Qui parle? Faut lire Aux Portes de l'Enfer pour le savoir. Et, bien entendu, cette scène n'est que ce qu'un micro placé dans la pièce où l'appel est reçu aurait enregistré. La "scène complète" se trouve dans Aux Portes de l'Enfer. Évidemment, c'est pas essentiel pour comprendre cette fic, mais... on parle tout de même de ce très cher Rude, ici! Alors R&R et allez lire la scène dans l'autre fic, pplz! J'adore les reviews! Et à défaut de vous donner des cookies (quoique... techniquement vous en avez quand même, quand j'y pense XD) vous aurez mes commentaires en privé sur votre review, surtout si vous m'en donner plusieurs et qu'elles sont signées! ^^**


	26. Chapter 26

**Salut le monde! Je sais que j'suis pas un gentil petit chaton-**

**Zack: Un chaton? Où ça? Je vois juste une auteure qui connait pas l'ordre de priorité que devraient avoir les choses!**

**Moi: -_-' Roh, t'es un peu dûr, là! (et non, pas dans le sens qu'on aimeraient toutes... Cloud inclusivement XD désolée, manque de yaoi) En fait... Il faut blâmer Shykeiro et mon autre amie! lol joke XD En fait, c'est 1/3 vrai. Mais appart de ça... la version plus complète de la fic était sur mon ordi, pas sur ma clé USB. Ordi qui était chez moi, mais dont les fils étaient chez ma grand-mère (à qui je ne parle plus, longue histoire courte). Je les ai eus le 21. Mais j'ai attrappé la flemme (oui, oui, c'est une maladie! -o-) et du coup j'ai même pas encore fait les modifications que je voulais faire dans Aux Portes de l'Enfer (LE gasp!). Ouaip! Je plaide coupable. Mais! (j'adore les "mais") Me revoici, parce que j'avais promis à Valentine Kazama (je te re-dis que je t'adore ^^) de recommencer mes update bi-hebdomadaires (est-ce un mot?) aujourd'hui! Et après lecture de la scène ci-contre (c'est quoi cette expression, anyway?), bah j'ai vu que je pouvais attendre à la prochaine pour poster la scène de APDLE. Donc! Vu que j'ai plus beaucoup de temps et qu'il me reste la note de fin à écrire, bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Rufus fit signe à Reno de rester à l'écart alors que Hojo en personne entrait dans son bureau. Le vieux scientifique fou avait l'air... err... bon à enfermer, m'enfin, c'était son air habituel. Mais il était apparemment confus et furax, et le Vice craignait presque le pire. Malgré tout, s'il s'agissait vraiment du pire, alors le vieux chnoque aurait été voir son père. Alors de quoi pouvait-il bien s'agir?

« Qu'y a-t-il, docteur? », demanda-t-il, essayant d'être courtois face à un homme ayant autant sinon plus de pouvoir que lui-même et une bien plus grande valeur aux yeux du Président. Qui sait, ce débile mental pourrait peut-être même le faire renvoyer, voire tuer, s'il le contrariait. En ayant eu vent de quelques-unes des expériences du chef du département scientifique, il ne doutait même pas que cet affreux personnage en était plus que capable, et de la pire des façons possibles. Ou alors être tué pouvait tout aussi bien être le cadet de ses soucis…

« J'aurais dû aller voir votre père à ce propos, ou me charger de régler ce problème moi-même, mais ils sont sous votre jurisdiction jusqu'à la fin de cette expérience fantaisiste que vous avez insisté pour faire. Pour en venir aux faits rapidement, car nous sommes tous deux des hommes très occupés, c'est à propos des deux SOLDIERs que j'ai dû examiner ce matin. L'un d'eux, le sujet Cloud Strife, il me semble que c'était son nom, a un taux de mako dans son sang inférieur à ce que j'avais enregistré il y a trois jours, au début de votre expérience, » dit-il de sa voix grinçante.

Rufus croisa les doigts et haussa un sourcil. « Un taux inférieur? Il me semble qu'une petite diminution, due à la saturation temporaire du sang, était normale, du moins selon ce que j'ai cru comprendre du court dossier qui m'a été remis sur les injections de mako. »

Hojo soupira d'irritation et d'exaspération. « Oui, évidemment, le corps élimine toujours une partie du mako injecté dans les vingt-quatre heures suivant l'injection, une faible défense normale du corps. Je suis loin d'ignorer ces principes que je suis le premier à avoir enregistré avant même votre naissance, Vice Président. Mais même en tenant compte de cette diminution normale, calculée et mesurée depuis des dizaines d'années, le mako dans son sang est bien inférieur à ce qu'il devrait être, surtout après sa troisième injection. Je n'y ai pas fait attention avant, mais je peux difficilement l'ignorer maintenant. Le corps de ce jeune homme élimine trop de mako pour qu'il reste dans le programme SOLDIER. »

L'héritier Shinra croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas du tout la tournure de la conversation. « Que voulez-vous dire exactement, docteur? Où voulez-vous en venir? »

Les yeux de Hojo étaient glacés et même presque venimeux. Le regard du soupçon et du reproche. « J'ai fouillé un peu et j'ai découvert que ce garçon a échoué le test de SOLDIER il y a deux ans et qu'il ne l'a pas repris avant d'être enrôlé, il y a six mois. Étrange, ne trouvez-vous pas, _Vice_ Président? »

S'ils n'étaient pas froncés si fort, l'un des sourcils de Rufus se serait mis à tiquer. « Et je suis certain que vous n'êtes pas venu me faire part de ces soupçons qui ont presque une allure d'accusations, _docteur_. Vous et moi savons tous deux que mon père serait dans ce cas votre meilleure oreille. Mais, nous savons également que votre plainte ne pourra prendre effet que lorsque cette expérience que j'ai entamée prendra fin. Pour en revenir au problème de manque de mako dans le sang de jeune monsieur Strife, vous savez très bien qu'il n'appartient pas à moi de faire des injections- »

« Il est trop tôt pour lui refaire une injection et examiner le problème de plus près, il pourrait développer un empoisonnement au mako et ne jamais s'en remettre, » coupa le savant fou avec un petit rire sadique et hilare, comme si cette idée lui plaisait fort. « Il pourrait, cependant, y avoir une autre alternative, qui, je pense, vous avantagerait autant que monsieur Strife, ou peut-être même plus. »

« Et bien sûr, cette alternative n'a encore ni été testée, ni été prouvée et vous vous ferez une joie de le faire avec mon consentement au préalable s'il en était question avant que leur sort ne soit plus de mon ressort, je me trompe? »

« Brillant comme toujours, Vice Président. »

« Alors, parlez, docteur, j'ai d'autres coeurls à fouetter. »

Hojo lança un rapide coup d'œil amusé en direction de Reno à ça. « J'imagine bien, j'imagine bien... » Il retourna son regard de serpent sur Rufus avec un air étrange... quoiqu'il avait toujours un air étrange. « Vous avez lu le petit document sur les injections de mako en entier, n'est-ce pas? »

« Ainsi que je l'ai fait lire à tous mes Turks avant même leur première injection. »

« Alors je ne vous apprends rien en vous disant que le corps évacue toujours une quantité non-négligeable de mako, mais qu'on peut facilement passer outre puisqu'il ne réduit pas vraiment le taux de mako dans le sang, lors de l'éjaculation? »

« Et le sperme devient même fluorescent après un certain taux, oui, je sais. » Non, il n'était pas en train de parler de sexe avec ce laideron de Hojo. Ils parlaient mako. D'une façon inconfortable et qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout, surtout en présence de sa douce moitié (même s'il devait se demander ce qui était doux chez Reno, outre sa peau et ses cheveux, et pourquoi ça le dérangeait tant qu'il soit présent alors qu'ils avaient eux-mêmes discuté en de pires termes seulement quelques heures auparavant).

Un sourire sadique (ou était-ce son sourire habituel?) se plaqua sur la face de Hojo alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte. « Tu as toujours été un garçon intelligent, Rufus. Et tu peux sans doute deviner qu'il serait dans l'intérêt de tous, ou du moins le nôtre, à toi et moi, que ces deux SOLDIERs aient un peu de sexe. Ils m'avaient l'air, d'ailleurs, de manquer d'activité sexuelle. »

Et sur ce, l'affreux personnage quitta la pièce sur un rire strident et abominable, qui résonna longtemps après qu'il ait refermé la porte derrière lui et soit parti. Rufus roula les yeux. « Comme si telle n'était pas mon intention dès le départ... », marmona-t-il, avant de se tourner vers son amour et lui faire signe d'approcher. « Tu diras le rapport du vieux chnoque à tes amis, Reno. D'ailleurs, je vais modifier un peu mon plan, juste pour la cause... »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Finitto! Qui ressort de cette scène traumatisé à vie? (lève la main) MOI! Et vous, peut-être, mais ça je peux pas vraiment le savoir puisque j'suis pas dans votre tête (et heureusement! j'ai déjà assez de la mienne à gérer!). J'aime comment je fais Hojo, mais en même temps ça fait peur... Oups! Time's up! Donc! R&R, pplz! (gasp! spam de "!")**


	27. Chapter 27

**Une autre scène! :D Quoi? En retard? Je sais. Mais c'est que pour la prochaine scène, il fallait absolument que je termine la scène (que je viens de poster, soit dit en passant) de Aux Portes de l'Enfer. Et il faut que j'écrive la prochaine scène de Aux Portes de l'Enfer pour la semaine prochaine. Oui, la scène que je viens de poster est le dernier que j'ai écrit. Contrairement à cette fic-ci (trop drôle à dire et écrire, ça XD), APDLE n'est pas encore terminée. Principalement parce que je savais pas encore ce que je leur ferait subir. Et oui, je mets mes commentaires de l'autre fic ici! XD J'suis comme ça!**

**Oui, je sais que j'ai pas vraiment répondu aux reviews dans les deux (ou trois) dernières scènes... Sauf celles de Valentine Kazama et Yulaven (que j'ai répondu sur msn pour la première et en privé pour la deuxième... et j'vous adore ^^)... ALORS VOICI! XD (attention, ça risque d'être long XD)**

**("chapitre 26")Tsukon! Oui! Toi! Bah pour les chapitres plus longs, faudra attendre... la suite! XD Donc: troisième partie. Parce que je réécris Crisis Core au complete et je vais essayer de respecter les chapitres dans le jeu... je l'avais pas déjà dit? Ah bah maintenant tout le monde le sait! XD Et ouais, tu comprendras donc, Tsukon que cette fic est loin d'être abandonnée ou terminée. XD Je prévois quatre parties officielles. (je considère Aux Portes de l'Enfer comme étant la partie 2.5) Alors: encore beaucoup de mésaventures en perspective!**

**fullmiya! ("chapitre 14") Pas grave si t'as pas laissé de reviews avant. XD Tu crois vraiment que je donne des reviews pour chaque chapitre de chaque fic que je lis? C'est même très rare que je laisse des reviews. Mais moi j'aime en avoir! Alors arrête pas de m'en donner! Ah, et t'es pas obligée de me donner des suggestions pour le nom de la bestiole. ^^' Y'a Zabu qui a abandonné aussi. ("chapitre 26") Meuh non! C'est pas terminé! Ce chapitre nous amène à la page 36, et y'a en tout 60 pages pour cette fic-ci. Donc on en a encore pour un bon moment. Et puis je commence juste le cégep à la fin août, alors je peux venir poster deux scènes par semaine (et plus!) jusque là! Et après on verra... Et puis même quand cette fic-ci sera terminée, y'a encore Aux Portes de l'Enfer, et la suite de cette fic (spoiler: elle va s'intituler "De Parjure et de Facilité") que je vais commencer à poster éventuellement quand j'aurai terminé de poster celle-ci. Et je le redis: continue à me donner des reviews! Et si tu t'inscrits (ou que tu te connectes... t'as peut-être déjà un compte et je le sais pas, alors je prends pas de chance) bah tu peux savoir qu'il y a un nouveau chapitre presque au moment où je le poste! XD C'est-i-pas marvelous, ça?**

**Si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, bah... faut me laisser d'autres reviews! XD Ah ouais, et si c'est des reviews signées, je peux prendre votre adresse e-mail et vous parler sur msn! Seulement si vous voulez, bien entendu... Bon, je commence à m'éterniser, alors bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Zack soupira profondément alors que Cloud et lui étaient dans l'ascenseur, en route pour le bureau du Vice Président. Ils venaient de passer la matinée à faire différents tests dans le laboratoire de Hojo. Le deuxième en quatre jours. Une fois aux trois mois par un scientifique quelconque passait encore, mais en quatre jours? Et on aurait presque dit que le vieux sadique essayait de les tuer ou quelque chose, ave ces chocs électriques et ces étranges méthodes d'évaluation... et il était certain que ce fou à lier avait programmer ces machines pour qu'elles prennent leur temps pour la prise de sang, il en mettrait sa main au feu! Et ils avaient même perdu connaissance à un certain moment, mais il ne pouvait plus se souvenir à cause de quoi. Il tourna ses yeux sur son meilleur ami, silencieux à côté de lui, dans le même état de confusion et de douleur lancinante dans tout le corps (ou presque). Ils ne s'étaient pas parlé depuis l'incident dans la forêt de chocobo. Cloud n'avait sans doute pas eu le courage et lui... il ne savait pas trop quoi dire exactement. Il n'était pas certain de ressentir des sentiments aussi profonds que la romance, mais il savait que c'était plus fort que juste de l'amitié. Et en fait, il avait toujours regardé le petit blond, remarquant la moindre contraction de ses muscles, la moindre courbe de son corps, la façon que ses cheveux, qu'on penserait raides de gel séché à cause de leur tenue anti-gravité, ondulaient au vent et semblaient incroyablement doux, la façon dont ses lèvres se courbaient à peine vers le haut lorsqu'il souriait... et ces yeux incroyablement bleus. Il ne pouvait nier que Cloud l'attirait physiquement depuis le début, et qu'il avait plus d'un fantasme. Mais selon lui, ce n'était pas suffisant pour commencer un autre type de relation avec lui, surtout si Reno et le Vice Président avaient raison et que le blond l'aimait vraiment.

_[« Voilà ta réponse. Tu l'aimes tellement que tu as peur de le souiller, de le blesser. Ou quelque chose du genre. »]_

Zack sursauta en se rappelant ce que le Vice Président lui avait dit et Cloud haussa un sourcil à son intention. Le brun se gratta l'arrière de la tête en regardant ailleurs, surtout pour éviter de reluquer le blond comme il avait tendance à faire depuis qu'ils avaient revêtu leur nouvel uniforme. « Cloud, je... »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta avec un léger _ding_ et les portes s'ouvrirent... sur un Rufus Shinra et un Reno habillés en civil. Les deux hommes pénétrèrent l'engin de fer et appuyèrent sur le bouton du premier étage. Les deux SOLDIERs dévisageaient les deux autres, plus par surprise qu'autre chose et le rouquin leur adressa un sourire radieux.

« Vous avez de la chance! Rufus a décidé de nous organiser, à tous les quatre, une sortie de couples! », dit-il joyeusement. « Cependant, je dois vous avertir qu'il y aura quelques règles à suivre. D'abord, aucune pénétration n'est autorisée jusqu'à minuit. Ensuite, vous n'avez pas le droit de manger par vous-même, il faut que votre partenaire vous nourrisse. Finalement, pas le droit de se défiler! Et ces trois règles valent aussi pour Rufus et moi! »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Et voilou! Si je devais donner un titre à cette scène, ce serait peut-être... "Prelude to disaster"... XD joke, la scène qui suit est le super plan machiavélique (ou peut-être pas si machiavélique que ça, en fin de compte) de Rufus, suivi de (OUI! FINALEMENT!) une petite scène yaoi Zack/Cloud... suivi de la deuxième partie du super flashback! (oui, avec moi, pas mal tout est "super") Et dans le prochain chapitre, nous auront un personnage-invité spécial! Indice: il est brun, sexy, avec un accent sexy, il vient d'un FF mais pas de CE FF, c'est pas moi qui l'a créé, mais je dois avouer avoir passé un bon dix minutes en "zoom" pour tenter de découvrir comment il fait pour enlever son pantalon! Et non, il vient pas du X! XD**

**Zack: J'aime pas la tournure que ça prend avec cet invité spécial...**

**Moi: -o- Roh, fait pas le rabat-joie. Pas comme s'il allait vous violer tous les quatre. Il va même pas vous toucher!**

**Rufus: -_-' Moi je sais ce qui se passe dans la prochaine scène et j'arrive pas encore à croire que t'as osé faire ça.**

**Moi: Mais pourquoi t'es aussi indigné! Fallait t'y attendre après la soirée romantique que j't'ai fait passé avec Reno! -o- Et puis juste pour mon invité spécial, moi je dis que ça vaut plus que la peine!**

**Rufus: Il est même pas du même univers que nous.**

**Moi: -o- Et alors? J't'ai pas balancé Rebellion de Dante de Devil May Cry à la figure, au mois! J'suis restée dans les Final Fantasy! Et puis tu dois avouer, tout de même, qu'entre lui et mes super OC comme Sai de la fic précédente... lui, il est bien mieux!**

**Rufus: ...en effet...**

**Zack: (qui n'y comprend rien de rien) Hein? De quoi vous parlez?**

**Moi: Du fait que j'ai dans la tête une fic cross-over Doctor Who x Devil May Cry et que je vais peut-être faire un cosplay de Hetalia: Axis Powers l'année prochaine!**

**Zack: Oo' De kessé?**

**Moi: XD Lecteurs! Oui, vous qui êtes assis depuis plusieurs minutes sur votre super chaise d'ordinateur, les yeux rivés à l'écran parce qu'étant auteure, j'ai ce pouvoir sur vous! lol, relaxez, c'est rien de particulier. Juste que dans deux semaines, il y a l'Otakuthon 2010 et (roulements de tambour) j'y vais! Oui, oui! XD Ouais, bon, je sais que vous en avez rien à foutre de ce que je fais dans mon temps libre tant et aussi longtemps que j'avance mes fics et que je continue à vous les donner. Mais à l'Otak, je vais être en cosplay (probablement pas si réussi que ça, mais tout de même) de Tyki Mikk, de -man. L'année dernière j'étais en cosplay-plus-que-raté de Zack... Ouais, bon... et je vais prendre des pics que je vais mettre sur DevianTart... Alors ouais... c'est pas mal tout ce que j'avais à dire... j'ai hâte à dans deux semaines! XD Bon, j'vous laisse vous morfondre en attendant la semaine prochaine où je vous donnerai deux (ou trois! on sait jamais!) autres scènes. Buh-bye! R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	28. Chapter 28

**COUCOU! XD Ouais, je suis revenue en ce lundi 2 août. Lundi! XD Moins de deux semaines avant l'otakuthon! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai (malheureusement) pas beaucoup de temps parce que l'endroit où je viens pour l'internet ferme plus tôt. Alors je vais seulement vous poster cette scène et je vais revenir demain pour vous donner ce que j'ai écrit (je vais essayer de continuer, mais je garantie rien T.T) de la prochaine scène de Aux Portes de l'Enfer. Sans plus tarder... je vais répondre aux reviews! XD J'en ai eu 5 cette fois! Kyaaah!**

**Zabu - Bah oui, c'est court. Cette fois-ci aussi c'est court. Et pour les alertes... XD Tu risques d'en avoir encore plus! Mwahahahaha!**

**Valenti- euh, je veux dire... Akumiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! XD Bah ouais, j'ai déformé ton pseudo. Mais il est trop long, alors dorénavant je vais juste t'appeler Akumi! XD Le commentaire avec Rebellion était là pour faire marrer. Faut dire que j'adore faire des références avec les autres fandoms que je connais et que j'aime. X3 L'invité provient de FFXII, et si tu connais pas, tu rates quelque chose. Je dis pas pour les graphiques, parce qu'ils sont franchement ratés, mais le jeu lui-même et les persos sont trop cool. Surtout mon invité, d'ailleurs. XD Et t'as visité des apparts? Comme c'est marrant! Moi je vais déménager en chambre ce mois-ci pour me rapprocher de mon cégep. Et y'a aussi ma mère et mon beau-père qui déménagent (séparément). XD Trop la coïcidence!**

**fullmiya - NOOOOOOOOOOON! Ze veux des reviews! Pour ce que Reno a dit à la fin de la scène, bah... il énumérait les règles du jour pour la sortie. XD J'ai fait un petit résumé dans la première phrase de cette scène... si tu piges toujours pas... bah dis-moi exactement ce que tu comprends pas, parce que sinon je pourrai pas vraiment t'aider à comprendre. ^^'**

**Dark-Jojo - Bah ouais! J'suis toujours à la bourre! Ou alors en train de pratiquer la procrastination! XD Et moi aussi j'adore mon humour! Pas grave si c'est ta première review. L'important, c'est que tu continues à m'en laisser! X3 Au fait... par "l'histoire de l'alliance"... tu veux dire quand il est dans le camion et qu'il doit la retirer de son postérieur? J'avoue que c'était limite traumatisant. XD Mais je dois avouer que la tronche de tes amies ont dû faire devait valoir une petite fortune. XD Et bien évidemment, les deux coincés vont se décoincer un peu... à la prochaine scène! XD Mwahahaha!**

**Tsukon - XD C'est pas tout de suite que tu vas être "rassasié(e?)" si la scène précédente t'a laissé(e?) sur ta faim! XD Et ouais, j'habite au Québec, près de Montréal (puisque c'est là qu'a lieu l'Otakuthon). En fait, j'y vais en métro avec mes potes (et on va être une sacrée gang selon ce que j'ai compris -_-' une dizaine d'otaku qui dorment dans une seule maison, t'as déjà vu ça? Moi non plus, mais ça va venir... dans deux semaine...). Pourquoi cette question? ^^**

**Et c'est déjà tout pour les réponses aux reviews! Et là je me grouille à faire la note de fin... bonne lecture!**

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

Ne pas manger seul, pas le droit de dire non, et pas de pénétration. Trois règles que Zack et Cloud ne comprirent pas tout de suite. Pourquoi Reno avait-il établi ces règles, exactement? Et surtout, à voir la grimace du Vice Président lorsque le rouquin avait énoncé ces règles, ils avaient le sentiment qu'ils saurait la raison de leur existence très bientôt.

Ils suivirent le couple dans une voiture (qui était ce chauffeur à la tête étrangement familière qui ne disait mot et se contentait de les conduire?) et découvrirent bientôt leur premier arrêt: un restaurant élégant mais à la fois pas trop chic, où ils passeraient un minimum inaperçus (après tout, qui ne remarquerait pas quatre bogosses entrer dans un resto, et en plus deux d'entre eux en cuir pourpre moulant!) et ils mangèrent.

Enfin... ils firent manger leur « partenaire ». Si Rufus avait l'air de ne pas trop apprécier l'idée au départ, il y prit goût assez rapidement et Zack et Cloud, déjà embarrassés de devoir se nourrir l'un l'autre, durent assister aux deux tourtereaux qui se faisaient la cour avec des gémissements et grognements approbateurs, des regards plus que lubriques, voire même à cacher aux jeunes enfants, et des jeux de langue et de lèvres autour des différents ustensiles (ou même sur une joue pour lécher ce grain de riz qui s'y était égaré). Disons que quelques serveuses (et même un ou deux serveurs) qui avaient le malheur de passer à côté de leur table ou de les voir subirent subitement un saignement de nez assez, disons, abondant...

Après tout ça (et un dessert qui était encore pire... ou peut-être mieux?), ils retournèrent dans la voiture qui les attendait et furent conduits à un autre établissement pour... une partie de laser tag.

Reno décida lui-même les équipes, sous prétexte qu'autrement, l'inexpérience de Zack au fusil ou l'habileté presqu'inégalée (ou peut-être surpassée par Lucky Luke... ou les fils de Sparda, les jumeaux Vergil et Dante) de Rufus causerait un flagrant déséquilibre dans les équipes... s'ils n'étaient pas dans la même équipe. Argument auquel le Vice sembla vouloir s'opposer, mais se retint lorsque Reno lui dit: « Ou alors le fils du Président n'est-il pas _game_? » L'issue de cette partie fut, d'ailleurs, des plus inattendues, avec Reno se sacrifiant pour que Cloud puisse sortir Rufus du jeu et Zack ayant un coup de chance et réussissant à éliminer Cloud.

Rufus sembla bouder comme le mauvais perdant qu'il est vraiment pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent à leur destination suivante.

Ils entrèrent et Reno dit à la réceptionniste (qui avait, elle aussi, un air très familier, si ce n'était de ces lunettes en fonds de bouteilles, de ces nattes mal faites, de toutes ces taches de rousseur et de cet appareil dentaire) qui ils étaient et elle leur dit qu'un certain Balthier arriverait sous peu. Et quel choc ils eurent lorsque le type se pointa, d'ailleurs, étant tous aux hommes (remarque, moi, j'lui aurais sauté dessus et j'lui aurais demandé un autographe... ou un truc du genre). Le bogosse les mena dans une autre pièce où se trouvaient deux genre de tables avec des oreillers dessus. Il se tourna vers eux et leur dit, avec un demi-sourire mesquin, lubrique et suffisant, de se déshabiller. S'ensuivit une exclamation outrée de la part d'un certain blond aux yeux bleu clair, du virement au cramoisi des joues de l'autre blondinet, et de l'explication, quoique tardive, que Balthier était en fait prof de cours de massages érotiques... Ou quelque chose du genre (ses mots à lui! mdr). Et sans plus tarder, il décida qui ferait un massage à qui, et nos deux seme (ahem... on s'entend, je parle de Rufus et Zack, ici, pas Rufus et Reno), feraient un massage à leur partenaire, sous, bien sûr, les instructions de notre cher bogosse que j'ai juste pas envie de décrire (mais dont vous pouvez chercher des images sur google même si les graphiques de FFXII sont, selon moi du moins, merdiques comparés à Crisis Core, Advent Children, Dirge of Cerberus et même FFX). Et donc, c'est sans rien sur le corps autre que leur peau (délectable) qu'ils suivirent les instructions de Balthier, se prirent tous une érection avant la fin, et finirent donc sexuellement frustrés lorsqu'enfin ils remirent leurs vêtements et s'en allèrent à leur prochaine destination: une boîte de nuit, cette fois.

Le soleil était sur le point de se coucher lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'établissement en question (après une petite bouffe rapide au McDo le plus proche, malgré le dégoût et la désapprobation d'un certain Vice Président).

Une fois à l'intérieur, le petit groupe se retrouva séparé sur la piste de danse. Alors que Zack et Cloud dansaient ensemble, le DJ annonça qu'il y avait des gagnants au concours de danse et un projecteur alla éclairer les deux SOLDIERs, qui étaient trop étonnés et embarrassés pour remarquer la jolie blonde, familière elle aussi, qui parlait à l'oreille du DJ. Ils gagnèrent quatre tickets pour passer une nuit dans un hôtel avec des onsen. Ils n'en croyaient pas leur chance (mais était-ce vraiment dû au hasard ou à la chance? ou alors...)!

Et leur chauffeur dédié (mais toujours muet comme une carpe) les emmena tous les quatre à l'hôtel et les y laissa. Ils se retrouvèrent donc séparés dans deux chambres, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée. Reno et Rufus étaient dans la même chambre, évidemment, et ça laissait l'autre aux deux SOLDIERs...

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

**Oo' Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai inversé mes séparations... XD Pas grave! Hé! On vient de me dire que je peux rester encore un peu! Cool, non? Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai (encore) procrastiné avec l'écriture de la scène de Aux Portes de l'Enfer... Faites pas cette tête! Au moins j'suis honnête! En fait, j'ai commencé la scène, y'a ma meilleure pote qui m'a texté pour que j'aille dormir chez elle, j'y suis allée et quand j'suis revenue à mon ordi le lendemain... l'inspiration était partie au gallop! J'vous jure! À moins que ce soit encore un coup foireux de mon imagination...**

**Zack: T'es complètement timbrée.**

**Moi: XD Je sais! C'est pour ça que les gens m'aiment! Et puis faut bien avoir quelques problèmes dans la tête pour écrire des histoires aussi géniales que les miennes!**

**Rufus: Tu vas chopper la grosse tête.**

**Moi: XD Meuh non! Et puis de toute façon, tant que je continue à updater, les lecteurs se foutent de ce qui se passe dans ma tête!**

**Zack: Ah ouais? Même si je fais ça? (attrappe Rufus et l'embrasse en pleine bouche)**

**Moi: O.O'**

**Rufus: ... (sort son shotgun) T'as trois secondes pour faire ton testament.**

**Zack: (prend ses jambes à son cou, attrape Cloud au passage et va s'enfermer dans une pièce au hasard avec lui) Ahahahaha!**

**Moi: O.O" Mais j'ai des muses suicidaires, moi! SCHULDIG! QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS ENCORE FAIT!**

**Schuldig: (apparait) Mais j'ai rien fait, moi. C'est pas ma faute si ton imagination a tendance à foutre tout le monde ensemble pour des orgies!**

**Moi: -_-' Vrai... Bref! Je dois malheureusement vous quitter (ouais, déjà) chers lecteurs... Mais je reviendrai! Demain, sans doute... et je vais essayer de terminer la scène de Aux Portes de l'Enfer ce soir. Ok? Mais laissez-moi des reviews! Ah et fullmiya, Drak-Jojo, je vais répondre à vos reviews de Aux Portes de l'Enfer demain. Chow pplz! R&R! J'adore les reviews!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Je suis là! Oulà! QUATRE scènes postées en trois jours! XD J'suis en feu! Et je prévois en poster encore vendredi! Si j'ai le temps, du moins. Parce que comme ça s'enligne présentement... quoique en deux semaines, ça fait pas tant que ça... mais y'a quand même l'otakuthon qui va monopoliser troi, quatre, voire peut-être même cinq jours! Ou six! Pourquoi? Je me fais couper les cheveux le 11, je vais chercher mon billet le 12, les 13, 14 et 15 c'est l'évènement lui-même, et le 16 j'vais être éreintée. XD Plutôt cool, en fait. Bon! Assez parlé de moi! Répondons aux reviews!**

**Akumi - Facebook? J'ai pas de facebook, alors je pourrais pas vraiment savoir, hein? XD Et puis... T.T MOI AUSSI JE VEUX L'ÉDITION SPÉCIALE DE DMC3! JE VEUX JOUER AVEC VERGIIIIIIIIIIIIL! Et DMC4 est aussi sur PS3 (console qui a le remake de FFVII, Sonic Unleashed, Assassin's Creed 1 & 2, et d'autres jeux que je VEUX mais que j'arrive pas à me souvenir du nom pour le moment) et sur PC (y'a ma pote qui l'a sur PC mais elle veut pas me le prêter! T.T). En fait, j'suis pas vraiment forte de la XBox... plus des jeux de guerre et de sport qu'il y a là-dessus... je préfère quand y'a des épées et de la magie... Et t'es sérieuse! Oo' Des cadavres de blattes! Tout pourri! Vous avez pas de normes du bâtiment ou un truc du genre, chez toi! Ici, si y'aurait UN SEUL propriétaire qui oserait tenter un coup pareil, il aurait de GROS ennuis. Quoique y'en a, et ils se retrouvent au téléjournal quand ils se font dénoncer. XD Et puis les otaku ne sont pas fous! C'est le reste du monde qui l'est! (dérivé d'un truc qu'on m'a dit sur les cosplayers XD) Et OUI! YAOI dans cette scène! Et pas avec n'importe qui! (pointe une lampe de poche sur Zack et Cloud en guise de projecteur) Tada! XD Ils s'y mettent finalement. Et quel auteur (ou lecteur) n'aimerait pas se retrouver dans au moins une fic ou roman ou film ou jeu vidéo (etc. etc)! (sort un fouet) Oui! Va lire Aux Portes de l'Enfer! XD**

**Dark-Jojo - De rien de dire (écrire) ton nom dans la note de début. XD Si tu continues à reviewer, tu vas continuer à voir ton nom!**

**Zabu - Ah ouais, je me suis éclaté, mais je me suis retenue sur les détails parce que j'étais (en vérité) trop paresseuse pour les écrire. XD Et puis si j'aimais pas ce que j'écris, ça ferait longtemps que j'aurais arrêté!**

**fullmiya - XD Cercle "vicieux", hein? tu reviews, je te cite, tu me répond de poster plus, et quand je poste je te re-cite. XD Et si t'as pris des couleurs avec la dernière scènes, t'as pas encore lu celle-ci (ce qui est sans doute tout à fait vrai)! Et pas grave pour la pub gratos. J'en fait tout le temps! Shykeiro écrit des fics sur ce site, elle aussi! XD**

**Bref, désolée de mettre ça plutôt court, mais je suis à la bourre... encore... donc bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Zack et Cloud restèrent silencieux et immobiles un moment dans leur chambre (reliée à leur propre onsen privé). Les évènements de l'après-midi leur avait complètement fait oublié l'inconfort qu'ils avaient éprouvé à être seuls ensemble ces derniers temps. Alors que le brun y repensa, il rit à la stupidité de leur comportement précédent. Ils étaient les meilleurs potes du monde, non? C'était tellement idiot, comment ils avaient agi, que ça ne pouvait même pas être considéré comme puéril.

Il se tourna vers un Cloud Strife qui haussait un sourcil à son intention et lui lança un de ses meilleurs sourires de gamin. « Et si on allait se reposer un peu dans les onsen, hein, mon meilleur pote? », demanda-t-il en indiquant la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait le onsen extérieur. Cloud comprit exactement ce qu'il pensait et lui renvoya un sourire timide en hochant la tête. Les meilleurs potes du monde, ça pouvait se faire la gueule un moment, mais ça durait jamais bien longtemps! Et donc, ils retirèrent, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, leurs vêtements et allèrent se tremper un peu dans l'eau chaude. Ils gardèrent cependant leurs distances l'un de l'autre et relaxèrent, laissant leurs muscles tendus se décontracter. Un silence confortable s'était installé entre eux, mais Zack décida de le briser. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour garder sa trappe fermée, après tout.

« Tu sais... je crois qu'on devrait songer à vraiment s'impliquer dans ce projet... », dit-il doucement, les bras étendus de chaque côté de lui sur le bord, la tête rejetée en arrière.

Cloud se calla un peu plus dans l'eau, évitant de regarder l'autre. « Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça, exactement? », demanda-t-il.

Zack marqua une pause pour tenter de peser ses mots. « Eh bien... nous ne sommes présentement ni l'un ni l'autre en couple... et personnellement j'ai pas de préférence de sexe... et... disons que t'es mon genre et que ça me dérangerait pas d'amener notre relation à un autre niveau... enfin... si t'es d'accord, bien entendu... »

« C'est Rufus ou Reno qui t'as obligé à me dire ça? »

« Meh, aucun des deux. Ils sont vraiment nuls pour conseiller les autres, mais au moins ils m'ont fait réaliser que ce que je ressens pour toi c'est peut-être plus que juste de l'amitié. »

Une courte pause se fit, mais Zack ne bougea pas, craignant de frapper un mur. « Tu penses ce que tu dis? », demanda soudainement la voix timide de Cloud.

Zack le regarda avec un sourire un peu penaud. « Est-ce que tu crois que j'ai les capacités de faire un numéro à mon meilleur pote? Tu sais, j'suis au courant que j'suis pas le plus brillant et je l'assume. Et puis, j'oserais jamais blesser un ami, encore moins quelqu'un qui compte autant pour moi que toi... Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis? T'as envie de voir si ça va marcher entre nous? »

Cloud détourna encore le regard. « En fait, Zack, j'ai pas été vraiment honnête avec toi... Je... J'ai toujours eu ce genre de sentiments pour toi... tu sais... plus que l'amitié ou qui que ce soit d'autre... »

Il se tut alors que Zack s'approcha de lui et lui prit doucement le visage pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Alors je peux prendre ça pour un oui? »

Cloud fit un sourire timide et hocha la tête, et ils s'embrassèrent doucement, chastement. Ce n'était pas leur premier baiser, mais il en avait le goût et il s'étira, se multiplia et devint passionné, mais jamais sauvage. Leurs mains parcouraient le corps de l'autre doucement, timidement, comme craignant que l'autre décide de tout arrêter. Mais avec leur érection vint la frustration qu'ils avaient ressenti plus tôt cet après-midi-là. La perte d'inhibitions arriva doucement au même moment et leurs actions devinrent moins hésitantes, plus langoureuses. Et c'est à ce moment... au moment où ils s'unissaient enfin, que Zack s'en rendit compte. Il se rendit compte de la raison pour laquelle il n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Cloud, de le harceler sexuellement, presque. La réelle raison. Il avait toujours désiré le blond du plus profond de lui-même. Et alors qu'il vint à l'intérieur de Cloud, serrant bien fort dans ses bras, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

« Je viens seulement de me rendre compte à quel point je t'ai toujours aimé... Pardonne-moi... »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Déjà terminé! Je vais faire plus de commentaires quand je vais updater! En attendant, R&R, pplz!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Me revoilou! Bon, voici mon commentaire pour le dernier chapitre: O.O Je trouve étrange que malgré le fait que c'était rapide et sans grands détails, vous avez bien aimé la scène 28. C'est une agréable surprise! XD Et pour la scène précédente, bah j'ai qu'un seul truc à dire: YAOI! X3**

**Maintenant que c'est fait, passons au présent. Voici la deu- err... troisième partie du flashback! XD Petit rappel des deux premières parties: Rufus a fait appelé Zack dans son bureau et lui a demandé ce qu'il voulait, et que tout ce qu'il veut en échange c'est sa loyauté. Mais notre petit Zack est sceptique...**

**Maintenant, répondons aux reviews!**

**Tsukon - Dommage que t'aie pas de lift et que j'aie pas encore de voiture. On aurait pu se voir à l'otak. XD Sinon, y'a toujours l'an prochain. Et puis le Québec c'est (malheureusement) pas encore un pays! . Mais je trouve toujours ça marrant les gens qui veulent que ça en soit un. XD Quoique je suis du nombre, mais bon... c'est pas demain la veille que le Québec se séparera, hein... (l'éternel débat québecois)**

**Akumi - Yeah! Moi j'ai une PHOBIE absolue des insectes! Ces bestiole dégueulasses qui rampent dans les recoins de nos pires cauchemars... (frissonne de dégoût) Y'a que les scorpions que je trouve mignons! Et encore, quand ils sont à la télé, dans l'ordi, etc. XD Et pour God of War... bah j'ai les deux premiers et j'ai terminé le premier, mais le deuxième je l'aime beaucoup moins... j'sais pas... Kratos a comme pas vraiment le même charme... ^^' Ouais, bon, je préfère Edward Elric un million de fois plus, mais il reste que Kratos a un certain charme...**

**Allez! J'vous laisse! Bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

[_...suite du flashback]_

_Il devait certainement y avoir autre chose qu'il devait donner au blond autre que sa loyauté. Il devait y avoir un piège quelque part. Le seul problème était qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce que ça pouvait être. Il devrait servir le blond et lui donner son corps? Genesis était bien plus beau que lui et avait sans doute plus de talents en ce domaine, en plus d'avoir plus d'influence et pouvoir être tout aussi facilement manipulé. Parce que Zack savait qu'il était assez simple d'esprit, et même peut-être un peu con. Sephiroth et Angeal le lui disaient tout le temps. Alors pourquoi le Vice Président offirait-il quelque chose d'aussi tentant à LUI. Il jetta un regard suspicieux à l'homme vêtu de blanc, qui le regardait avec intérêt. Peut-être avait-il développé une sorte de vile attirance envers lui...? Nan, c'était trop tordu._

_« Il n'y a aucun piège, Zack. Tout ce que je te demande, vraiment, c'est ta loyauté. Et que tu gardes le silence sur mes plans, évidemment, mais je pense que tu le savais déjà, » dit le blond, comme lisant dans son esprit._

_Ouais... Angeal lui avait toujours dit qu'il était prévisible et que la moindre de ses pensées se reflétait dans ses yeux. Peut-être n'y avait-il vraiment aucune attrape, finalement. Ou peut-être le Vice Président avait-il omis quelques détails qui n'étaient pas vraiment importants, du moind pour l'instant. Se levant, Zack pris le stylo que lui tendait le blond, posa la feuille sur le bureau et signa à l'endroit approprié. Trop réfléchir ne donnait jamais rien de bon avec lui, de toute façon. Une fois qu'il eut terminé, Rufus lui lança un regard satisfait._

_« Bien! Maintenant, pour conclure ton contrat. Que veux-tu en plus de ton salaire ordinaire de SOLDIER de première classe? Veux-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un pour que tu sois certain que je tiendrai parole? », demanda-t-il, s'appuyant de nouveau sur son bureau._

_« Non. Votre parole me suffit, » répondit Zack, se sentant tout d'un coup très fatigué. Il se rassit dans la chaise._

_« D'accord. Alors que veux-tu? Tu n'as qu'à le nommer. Et tu peux demander plus d'une chose. »_

_« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un plus grand appartement puisque je n'y suis pas la plupart du temps. Cependant, y'a cet ami à moi. Il m'a déjà dit qu'il rêvait de faire partie du programme SOLDIER mais il a peur d'échouer puisqu'il a déjà coulé l'examen une fois. Mais je suis certain que s'il y arrive, il sera plus confortable s'il cohabite avec quelqu'un qu'il connait, même si nous risquons de ne pas se croiser du tout. J'aimerais l'aider, mais... si vous le faites accepter dans SOLDIER, je ne voudrais pas qu'il sache que c'est parce que vous m'avez fait une faveur... »_

_« Ne t'en fait pas. Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Ce type doit être très important pour toi si c'est la seule chose que tu me demandes. Est-ce que tu veux quoique ce soit d'autre? »_

_« Eh bien, je n'ai pas besoin de plus d'argent puisque la compagnie paye les repas pendant les missions et les uniformes et les endroits où nous nous arrêtons pour dormir. En fait, j'ai déjà suffisamment d'argent. Et je ne désire personne en particulier. J'suis pas vraiment un casanova. La fille que j'aime bien dans les bas quartiers n'aimerait pas que je lui trouve un appartement sur le plateau tout d'un coup. Elle a peur du ciel. Et je ne déteste personne en particulier. Alors j'imagine que c'est tout ce que je demande en échange de ma loyauté envers vous. »_

_Rufus haussa un sourcil. « Es-tu certain que c'est tout? Je dirais que ta loyauté ne coûte pas bien cher, ou bien as-tu peur des conséquences qui seraient engendrées si tu m'en demandais trop? »_

_Le SOLDIER sourit timidement. « Nan, c'est pas ça. J'suis juste un gars pas mal simple. »_

_« C'est ce que je vois. Mais ne veux-tu pas que je t'aide à devenir un héros? Peut-être attirer l'attention des médias un peu sur toi pour te donner un élan? D'après ce que j'ai lu de ce que tu as fait, une fois que les médias t'auront remarqué, ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps et tu seras au même niveau de popularité que Sephiroth. »_

_Zack haussa les épaules. « J'en sais trop rien. J'aurais l'impression de tricher si je vous demandais votre aide. Et qu'est-ce qui me pousserait à continuer en tant que SOLDIER si mon rêve se réalisait avec un claquement de vos doigts? Je crois que je ferais mieux de refuser votre offre. »_

_Un vrai petit sourire fit presque surface sur le visage du Vice Président. « Alors laisse-moi au moins te déménager dans un appartement respectable pour un première classe. Je vais te laisser inviter toi-même ton ami à habiter avec toi. Sauf que tu ne m'as pas encore dit son nom et sa position. »_

_Il se sentait vraiment très fatigué pour une certaine raison et ses yeux commençaient à vouloir se fermer tout seuls. « Son nom est Cloud Strife, il est de Nibelheim... et il est dans l'infanterie... »_

_Rufus ricana doucement alors que le SOLDIER s'évachait de plus en plus dans sa chaise et retenait de peine et de misère un baîllement. « Je crois que notre petite conversation t'a épuisé. Tu peux dormir. Mes hommes vont te transporter dans ton nouvel appartement un peu plus tard. »_

_Zack hocha doucement la tête et se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil profond. Le blond le regarda un moment pour être certain qu'il était bien endormi comme une bûche, puis appela Tseng. Le Turk déverrouilla la porte, entra et la referma derrière lui._

_« Comme prévu, il a accepté. Même si je dois avouer que ça a été plus facile que je ne l'avais d'abord cru. Je vais te laisser t'occuper du cas de son ami. En ce qui concerne le test de loyauté auquel j'ai pensé pour lui... »_

_[Flashback à suivre...]_

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

******Eh, mais attendez une petite minute... comment ça, "flashback à suivre..."! J'ai fait une quatrième partie! Où ça! (va fouiller dans son document word) Ah mais oui! Bien sûr! Je l'ai pas encore écrite, cette partie-là... mais elle sera pas dans cette fic... j'me souviens, à présent... Bon bah on dirait bien que vous allez rester sur votre faim pendant un bon moment, les loupiaux! XD J'adore ce mot! Ouais, bon... aujourd'hui j'suis pas trop à la bourre... mais j'ai pas écrit d'autres scènes de Aux Portes de l'Enfer. Parce que hier j'étais un peu déprime et tout et j'avais pas la tête à ça. Quoique avec tout ce qui arrive ce mois-ci, c'est un peu normal que le stress pointe le bout de son nez un jour ou l'autre, hein... mais de toute façon, Aux Portes de l'Enfer est dorénavant indépendante de cette fic (vous verrez quelques éléments qui le prouveront un peu plus loin dans cette fic) et donc je vais arrêter d'en parler ici!**

**Zack: Bah au moins tu pourrais donner une meilleure raison du pourquoi que t'es bloquée là avec Rude.**

**Moi: -o- Roh! D'accord! En fait, c'est que... ouais, bon... on connait déjà le vrai nom de Reno (De Promesses et d'Embûches ch/scène 18) qui est Lloyd Althaea. Oh! Mais je viens de me rendre compte que j'vous ai jamais dit comment j'en étais arrivée à ce nom, pas vrai? Alors, "Lloyd" m'a été proposé par un de mes ex-potes (j'suis fâchée contre lui parce qu'il m'a donné aucune nouvelles depuis des mois et il a même pas pris le temps de répondre correctement au mail que j'lui ai envoyé) qui est fan des jeux "Tales of". Et Althaea, c'est en fait, si je me souviens bien, le nom d'une plante à fleur que j'ai trouvé dans mon dictionnaire. Et vlan! Voilà comment ça a été Lloyd Althaea. Pour Rude, par contre, c'est plus compliqué... principalement à cause de sa soeur.**

**Céleste: (débarque) Comment ça, à cause de moi?**

**Moi: À cause de ton foutu nom! Vu que Rude c'est ton petit frère, je veux que son nom aie un certain rapport avec le tien! Pourquoi j't'ai appelée Céleste, aussi!**

**Céleste: Parce que c'est ton ex-pote qui t'avait proposé ce nom et t'as trouvé ça cool?**

**Moi: T.T Mes propres muses me poignardent dans le dos... Mais Sei c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé toute seule! Et le nom à Cissnei aussi! Et le nom du méchant de cette histoire (parce qu'il y en aura un, patience) ainsi que mon deuxième OC important! Parce que ouais, Céleste sera pas mon seul OC important. J'en ai un autre! Mwahahaha! Et puis Céleste fera une apparition dans la prochaine scène de APDLE. Alors reviens dans quatre scènes! (kick Céleste dans APDLE) Ah... ça fait du bien... mais n'empêche que ça fait trois jours que je me creuse la tête pour essayer de trouver un nom à Rude... -_-' Mais! Cissnei a un nom. Au moins. Alors ça c'est cool... et j'ai trois choix pour le nom de la bestiole à Rufus et Reno (mwahaha, j'vous dit pas ce qu'ils sont!). Ah, et au fait... si je décide de faire revenir Balthier plus tard... vous en pensez quoi? Je pourrais amener d'autres invités spéciaux, aussi, mais bon... c'était juste par curiosité... Bon! Assez de blabla! R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews! Dans la prochaine scène: Reno reçoit une claque proverbiale dans la figure, on pirate le système de la Shin-Ra, on parle dans le dos de Tseng... et la dernière phase du super plan de Rufus se met en branle!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Coucou! XD Lundi! Plus que quatre jours avant l'Otakuthon! NYAAAH! X3 Ouais, bon, je sais que vous vous en foutez pas mal, alors je vais me la fermer là-dessus. Donc... Comme je l'ai déjà dit, à cause justement de l'Otakuthon, je sais pas quand je vais revenir cette semaine. Ce sera sûrement jeudi avant-midi... ou mercredi je-sais-pas-quand. Parce que mercredi je vais chez la coiffeuse et jeudi je vais chercher mon billet. Appart de ça, j'ai (encore) procrastiné et j'ai pas avancé dans mon écriture de la suite de cette fic ou APDLE. À la place, j'ai commencé une autre fic (un oneshot) de Devil May Cry. :) Shrek version Devil May Cry, en fait. XD Et je suis en train de développer des personnages pour une histoire qui deviendra peut-être un jour un livre que je vais faire publier. Ça fait quelques années que je veux faire ça. Autre que ça... voyons... bah la semaine prochaine je vais déménager en chambre pour être plus près de mon cégep, et ma mère va accoucher bientôt d'un petit garçon qui va s'appeler Zack! X3 J'ai trop hâte! Bon! Répondons maintenant aux reviews!**

**fullmiya - sc29: XD haha, ouais, du plomb dans LEUR tête de piaf, mais bon... je ferais mieux de pas trop commenter là-dessus pour pas dire de spoiler... ^^' sc30: bah c'était pas mon intention première quand j'ai écrit ça, en fait, mais j'imagine que ça doit être au moins à moitié vrai. XD Et ouais, pour la bestiole à Rufus et Reno, y'a deux des noms qui m'ont été proposés dans mes options. X3 Mais je dis pas ces lesquels ni qui me les a proposés.**

**Ouais bah c'est ça! Cette scène-ci est plus relaxe. ^^ Bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Les jours qui suivirent furent pour le moins étranges, selon Reno. Ses deux meilleurs potes agissaient finalement en couple, certes, mais il trouvait que ça faisait bizarre de les voir s'embrasser dès qu'ils en avaient envie, peu importe où ils se trouvaient, se regarder si intensément que de petits cœurs étaient presque visible autour d'eux et tout ça. Quoique la tête que Cloud faisait lorsque Zack se penchait vers lui et lui murmuraient des trucs à l'oreille, que Reno devinait ne pas être destinés aux oreilles des petits enfants, n'avait pas de prix... Alors qu'il était seul dans le bureau de Rufus, qui avait dû aller faire Shiva savait quoi, avec Cissnei, il décida de lui poser la question.

« Dis, Cissnei... Est-ce que le boss et moi on est aussi pires que Zack et Cloud? », demanda-t-il, installé un peu n'importe comment sur le canapé du bureau.

Cissnei leva les yeux de la paperasse qu'elle s'était traînée pour ne pas être en retard dans son travail même si elle avait été ordonnée d'être la babysitter du rouquin pendant quelques heures. « Pas vraiment. Quand tu es avec le boss, je dirais plutôt que vous dégagez des phéromones tellement intenses que ça rend les autres frustrés sexuellement. » Reno haussa un sourcil incrédule à son intention et elle se mit à rire. « T'inquiète, c'est une blague. Mais malgré tout, Tseng se fait courtiser par Genesis depuis le semaine dernière et un autre type d'une autre division, un certain Cid, je crois, depuis le milieu de la semaine. Et Rude est amoureux aussi. Même Elena agit bizarre, quoique c'est peut-être juste mon imagination puisque personne d'autre n'a remarqué quoique ce soit. »

Reno ouvrit de grands yeux et s'assit d'un coup. « Quoi! Et personne m'a dit quoique ce soit avant aujourd'hui! Quelle bande d'ingrats! Allez, pousse-toi un peu, Ciss, il faut que je fasse un truc sur l'ordinateur du boss! »

Cissnei se leva de la chaise alors que Reno venait vers elle et elle le regarda faire un moment. « Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, exactement? », demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Mettre Elena sous surveillance, espionner Rude et choisir un camp juste pour frustrer Tseng! Mais avant de choisir, il faut que je sache qui est le deuxième prétendant! Tu as dit que son nom était Cid, pas vrai? »

« Euh, oui... Du moins je crois que c'est son nom... »

Reno ouvrit un programme et tapa quelques trucs, et en à peine une minute, le dossier de Cid Highwind était ouvert à l'écran avec une photo récente et un maximum d'informations. Reno fit un sourire triomphant à sa collègue, qui était pour le moins surprise. « Tu vois? Un jeu d'enfant. Et en plus c'est le dossier complet. Ça a pas pris beaucoup de temps parce qu'il fait pas parti d'une division considérée importante. Étant Turk moi-même, consulter les dossiers des autres Turks est relativement facile et je pirate même mon dossier une fois par mois pour savoir quelles informations ont été ajoutées, mais nous avons des dossiers hyper sécurisés. Les SOLDIERs aussi et ils modifient le programme à chaque année pour améliorer la sécurité des informations, mais le pire c'est les dossiers confidentiels du Président et ceux contenant les informations sur les expérience de Hojo. Ça me prend des heures juste pour savoir quand et avec qui aura lieu la prochaine conférence du gros porc. »

Cissnei se pencha plus en avant et examina un instant le dossier. « Moi ça m'a pris une nuit entière pour ouvrir le dosssier d'un ancien Turk, et j'ai pas eu toutes les informations que je cherchais. Comment t'arrives à faire ça? J'ai jamais réussi à avoir autant d'informations sur qui que ce soit. »

Reno se gratta l'arrière de la tête. « Bah c'est pas si compliqué, il faut juste savoir comment s'y prendre. Si tu veux j'peux te montrer comment pirater ton dossier régulièrement sans te faire prendre. Ça devient facile après deux ou trois fois. »

Cissnei hocha distraitement la tête alors qu'elle lut rapidement le dossier. « Ce que je me demande vraiment, c'est pourquoi un SOLDIER de première classe et un pilote de airship sensé devenir le premier homme dans l'espace s'intéressent à un type aussi ennuyant que Tseng... »

Reno croisa les bras en regardant le dossier d'un air critique. « je dois avouer que c'est assez étrange, mais bon... l'amour est aveugle, comme ils disent. Bon, et le type dont Rude est amoureux, tu sais c'est qui? »

« Un certain... »

Cissnei fut interrompue par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte du bureau et les deux rouquins se tournèrent vers un Vice Président de bonne humeur. Le blond s'approcha d'eux et regarda ce qu'ils faisaient. « Si tu veux que je te donnes mes mots de passe pour que tu puisses avoir accès sur ton ordinateur aux mêmes renseignements que sur le mien, t'as qu'à me le dire, Reno. Et puis ça devrait être plus facile pour toi de ne pas te faire prendre en utilisant les programmes sur ton ordinateur. Et puis depuis quand tu t'intéresses au programme spacial? »

« Depuis que leur pilote est devenu le rival amoureux de Genesis. »

« Ah oui, il me semble que tu en avais parlé il y a quelques jours, Cissnei. Un "blond avec une grande gueule et un habit bizarre", non? Mais ce n'est pas le moment. Cissnei, prend un hélico et va à Costa Del Sol avec Elena. C'est le dernier jour de l'expérience aujourd'hui et j'ai un dernier test à leur faire passer. À ta place, j'imiterais la manière de piloter de Reno, parce que dès que nos deux SOLDIERs vedettes sortent du laboratoire de Hojo, Reno et moi allons les y emmener et j'ai besoin que vous terminiez les préparatifs entre-temps. »

« Et Rude et Tseng? Ils ne vont pas nous aider? »

« Malheureusement, tous deux restent introuvables et ne répondent pas à leur téléphone, alors vous devrez vous débrouiller avec les ressources humaines disponibles là-bas. »

« À vos ordres, boss. »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est déjà tout! Dans la prochaine scène: c'est le retour de l'affreux! dans une autre conversation avec notre Vice Président interdimensionnel! XD On dirait presque que je fais une annonce pour un truc de science-fiction. Bon, puisque j'ai pas trop d'idées de quoi écrire ici, bah j'vais me la fermer et poster. ^^ R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Coucou le monde! XD Je viens de me faire couper les cheveux à la Tyki Mikk (-man) et tout ce qu'il me manque, c'est des gros rouleaux pour qu'ils ondulent comme Tyki! X3 Appart de ça, je vous poste cette scène-ci maintenant parce que je sais pas si demain je vais pouvoir venir. Je vais peut-être vous en poster une autre si je viens, mais sinon, ça va aller à la semaine prochaine. Aussi, ce week-end, puisque je m'en vais à l'otakuthon, je vais en profiter pour prendre plein de photos! Mais puisque j'ai pas d'appareil photo, ça va être avec mon cellulaire... ^^' Ouais, bon, les photos que je prends sont quand même pas si pires que ça, hein. La semaine prochaine, je vais mettre les plus belles sur mon compte DevianTart et sur Photobucket (vous pouvez me demander le lien pour mon album photobucket si vous voulez, j'ai plein de screenshots dessus). Maintenant, répondons aux reviews!**

**Akumi - XD Ah ouais? J'étais pas certaine de la réaction de mes lecteurs quand j'y avais pensé, en fait. Je parle pour Elena et Cissnei, évidemment. En fait... j'suis pas fan de yuri, mais je me dis "bah vu que tous les mecs sont ensemble, pourquoi pas mettre les filles ensemble aussi?" alors ouais... je fais ça pas mal partout...**

**Bonne lecture, pplz!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

« Et quel est le rapport cette fois? »

« À ma plus grande surprise, le taux de mako du première classe s'est stabilisé anormalement vite et celui de la recrue a doublé depuis la dernière fois. Habituellement, le première classe aurait eu besoin d'encore au moins cinq ou six mois pour stabiliser le mako dans son sang, mais il l'a fait en trois jours. En ce qui concerne l'autre, il aurait été obligé de se retirer du programme SOLDIER à cause de son rejet des injections, mais il en a absorbé sans problème de l'autre, et a enfin atteint le niveau normal des recrues, contre toute attente. Des tests devraient être effectués pour évaluer plus en profondeur les effets de relations sexuelles entre SOLDIERs, je vais en parler au Président. »

« Je suis certain que vous vous exalteriez si vous pouviez faire ces expériences directement dans vos laboratoires, Hojo. »

« Ne tentez pas le diable en m'adressant de la sorte. Malgré votre titre de Vice Président et progéniture du Président, vous êtes de moindre importance comparé à la plupart des chefs de secteurs tels que moi. Vous le savez très bien. »

Rufus fronça les sourcils mais ne laissa pas paraître son agacement autrement. Oh! comme il détestait ce type. Que quelqu'un le trucide au plus vite, par pitié! Et prenne son gros porc de père dans sa ligne de mire, par la même occasion! Mais il savait très bien qu'il s'agissait d'un scénario utopique et qu'il devrait attendre encore bien longtemps pour être débarrassé d'eux. Malgré tout, si sa petite expérience portait fruit, même s'il s'agissait de fruits inattendus, c'était pour le mieux. Il devait avouer qu'il plaindrait les SOLDIERs si Hojo obtenait le droit de tester comme il le voulait, mais si ces SOLDIERs, dont le nombre augmenterait certainement grâce à cette technique, se ralliaient à lui... Alors ça, il ne s'en plaindrait certainement pas! Sans un mot de plus au savant fou, le blondinet tourna les talons et se dirigea en direction du hangar à hélicoptères sur le toit, où Reno avait emmené Zack et Cloud un peu plus tôt. Il tenta encore d'appeler ses deux subordonnés manquant à l'appel, mais sans succès. S'il n'avait pas été aussi occupé, il les aurait cherché juste pour les punir. Et personne ne veut se faire punir par Rufus Shinra (sauf Reno...). Mais ce qui importait pour le moment était de se rendre à Costa Del Sol pour l'heure prévue, de terminer cette expérience et de récolter les fruits de son dur labeur. Une fois au hangar, dont le plafond avait été ouvert pour laisser passer l'hélico, il prit place dans l'hélicoptère déjà occupé par les trois autres et Reno décolla. Ils arriveraient deux ou trois heures plus tard, selon l'humeur de Reno. Il espérait que ça n'en prendrait pasa plus de deux. Il tendit deux sacs aux SOLDIERs.

« Vous devez vous changer ici et maintenant. Nous allons être un peu serrés dans le temps, » leur dit-il, puis il tapota l'épaule de Reno et lui fit un signe de « deux », puis il pointa son pouce vers le bas. Le rouquin hocha la tête avec un sourire d'emmerdeur.

Zack et Cloud obéirent sans poser de question et enfilèrent les vêtements contenus dans les sacs (en essayant de ne pas trop porter attention au fait que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait, encore un fois, de sous-vêtements), puis ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre. Zack portait un t-shirt blanc avec un pantalon blanc simples, mais avec une coupe élégante qui lui seyait comme un gant et dans un tissu léger (quoique c'était un peu serré au torse et aux hanches...). Cloud, quant à lui, portait un tank top à col roulé et un pantalon paréo, le tout en blanc... ainsi qu'une sorte de longue veste blanc transparent (on a tous et toutes envie de voir ces jambes crémeuses, vous pouvez pas le nier). Rufus, évidemment, ne les avait pas quitté des yeux et devait avouer que la proposition que Reno lui avait faite à l'hôtel était des plus alléchantes à ce moment précis... Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Et puis, faire quelque chose avec ses deux-là sans son amour, se serait comme le tromper, dans un sens. Pensée qui, quoique désagréable, ne l'empêcha pas de reluquer ses cadets en essayant, bien que seulement à moitié consciemment, de fomenter un plan pour les inciter à accepter de se joindre à Reno et lui au lit. Reno l'y aiderait sûrement...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est déjà tout! O.O RUFUS! C'est quoi cette ligne de pensées-là!**

**Rufus: C'est plutôt à toi que je devrais poser cette question, auteure. -_-'**

**Moi: XD Ouais, je sais. À l'origine, mes plans tournaient plutôt vers l'orgie... jusqu'à une conversation là-dessus avec mon inspiration de Rufus, Shykeiro, qui était absolument contre l'idée de ne serai-ce que toucher à ces êtres inférieurs... ou un truc du même genre... bref, j'vous ai déjà dit que notre Vice Président interdimentionel ne penserait pas longtemps dans ces lignes-là. Alors c'est tout!**

**Rufus: Tant mieux, ces macaques me dégoûtent. Ils n'ont aucune classe.**

**Moi: Bien entendu, si j'avais des demandes spéciales pour que le contraire se produise... mais bon... j'aimerais mieux que ça arrive pas. ^^' Surtout avec le début de la quatrième partie... (en effet, j'ai pas encore terminé la troisième partie et je pense déjà à la quatrième ^^' c'est qu'avec mon psp qui a choppé je-sais-pas-quoi et qui refuse d'être une gentille petite machine, j'suis pas certaine de pouvoir rejouer à tout Crisis Core en même temps que je fais la troisième partie...)**

**Rufus: Probablement le cheval de troie sur ta clé usb qui a infecté tout le reste.**

**Moi: Peut-être... mais j'suis pas pro en informatique, alors y'a pas grand' chose que je peux y faire en attendant d'aller voir le type qui a arrangé mon ordinateur... je suis justement sensée aller le voir pour un check-up avant la rentrée... Bref, j'vous emmerderai pas plus longtemps avec mes ennuis techniques et je vais me tirer d'ici. Dans la prochaine scène: Le Plan (Machiavélique) de Rufus! et... un contre-temps. R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Saluuuuuuuuuuuuuut pplz! En effet, j'ai pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière et donc, en conséquence, je suis fatiguée, donc surexcitée. Et le fait que je m'en vais chercher mon billet pour l'Otakuthon cet après-midi n'arrange rien. XD Mais bon... j'ai pu venir et, comme promis, je vous donne une autre scène! Mais d'abord, je vais répondre aux reviews!**

**fullmiya - Hojo? Que tout le monde sait que tout le monde déteste? Où est-ce que tu vas chercher ça? O.O XD Pour Rufus, ça durera pas. Faut dire que deux bogosses qui se changent devant toi, ça te donne des idées peu importe qui tu es. X3 Surtout quand c'est moi l'auteure. Pour les habits, j'avais pas envie de me casser la tête puisque de toute façon, Rufus il a fait les préparatifs un peu à la va-vite et c'est pas aussi important pour lui que son mariage avec Reno. Et puis pour les complications... :3**

**Et sans plus tarder... Voici! Le! Début! Des! Emmerdes! XD**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Ils étaient finalement arrivés après un trajet d'un peu moins de deux heures... sur une plage couverte d'écailles argentées, de roses rouges, de pétales de ces mêmes roses et de matéria de toutes sortent qui brillaient alors même que le soleil terminait de se coucher au-delà de l'horizon. Plusieurs caméras se trouvaient ici et là et il n'y avait personne en vu excepté un jeune homme vêtu d'une toge blanche. Ils étaient à une bonne distance des bâtiments. Zack et Cloud tournèrent un regard interrogateur envers le Vice Président et leur ami roux.

« Le dernier test de cette expérience. Mon père le Président, ainsi que plusieurs gens importants, regardent en ce moment même les images captées par les caméras que vous voyez, » les informa le blond.

« Et ce test est...? », s'informa Zack, en hésitant un peu.

« Vous inquiétez pas, on enregistre tout et on va en donner une copie à Aerith. Nos sommes les seuls témoins sur place de votre mariage, » leur dit Reno avec un sourire.

Les deux SOLDIERs sursautèrent. « Mariage! », s'exclama Zack. « C'est pas sensé être les intéressés qui décident s'ils se marient ou pas? Pourquoi avez-vous...? »

« Écoute, SOLDIER de première classe Zack "le chiot" Fair. La réussite ou l'échec de cette expérience qui dure depuis maintenant une semaine dépend entièrement de ceci. Alors soit vous vous défilez et vous mettez tout ce qui s'est passé cette dernière semaine à l'eau, soit vous arrêtez de faire les gamins et vous vous décidez à être ensemble jusqu'à la mort. Quoique vous décidiez, je vous conseille d'avancer vers notre jeune prêtre improvisé avant de vous prendre chacun une balle dans le crâne. Vous n'avez qu'à choisir. »

Zack et Cloud se regardèrent un moment, puis avancèrent lentement vers le gamin au bout du passage de sable au milieu des écailles, des roses et des matéria. Une fois devant lui, le cœur de loud commença à s'emballer. Être forcé d'être avec Zack jusqu'à la fin de ses jours ou ne plus jamais le revoir. D'une certaine façon, ces deux options lui déplaisaient. S'il refusait, ça blesserait sans doute son ami. Mais s'il acceptait... Cette alternative avait un goût amer. Depuis leur première fois dans les onsen, il avait pris le temps de réfléchir à leur position et plus il y pensait, moins ça lui plaisait. Il lança un coup d'œil à son compagnon alors qu'il sentait le monologue du prêtre improvisé (monologue très convainquant, d'ailleurs) toucher à sa fin.

Zack était tout aussi déchiré que le blondinet, sinon plus. S'il acceptait, il continuerait à se sentir coupable. Coupable de n'avoir rien réalisé des sentiments de son meilleur pote plus tôt. Mais s'il refusait, il y avait une chance que le contrat qu'il avait signé avec Rufus soit découvert par le Président. Il n'osait pas penser aux conséquences qui pourraient s'ensuivre... Et en plus, sans le lui dire, Zack avait entraîner Cloud dans ce merdier en demandant à Rufus de le faire intégrer le programme SOLDIER. Il serait certainement rétrogradé si les plans du Vice Président étaient mis à jour. Et il saurait alors ce que le première classe avait fait et s'ensuivrait certainement un grand froid entre eux. En y pensant bien, les conséquences de refuser étaient bien plus grandes, mais...

« Zack Fair, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Cloud Strife ici présent? Jurez-vous de le chérir et de le soutenir dans la santé comme dans la maladie, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ou que vous partiez pour le Lifestream tous les deux? », demanda finalement le gamin improvisé prêtre.

Zack sursauta un peu, violemment tiré de ses pensées. Il regarda le petit prêtre, puis Cloud. « Eh bien... je... »

Un rugissement retentit au loin, puis la terre sembla se mettre à trembler. Un monstre gigantesque surgit soudainement du sol à leur gauche. Zack attrapa le gamin et le poussa en direction des bâtiments en lui criant de courir avertir les deux Turks qui y étaient. Cloud lui sauta ensuite dessus, leur faisant éviter un coup de justesse. Cloud cria à Reno d'aller chercher leurs épées dans l'hélico alors que Rufus couvrait ses arrières avec son shotgun. Les deux SOLDIERs évitèrent les coups qui s'ensuivirent tant bien que mal, jusqu'à ce qu'une épée se fiche dans le sol, puis une deuxième. Ils les agrippèrent et foncèrent vers le monstres, mais des hommes sortis de nulle part les assaillirent avant qu'ils aient pu l'attaquer. Ils les combattirent comme ils le purent, jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci arrivent finalement à planter une aiguille dans le cou de Zack et lui injecter un liquide violet. Ses mouvements se mirent rapidement à ralentir, quoiqu'il réussit néanmoins à massacrer celui qui avait osé faire ça, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe finalement inconscient sur le sol. Cloud poussa un hurlement de désespoir et redoubla d'ardeur, mais il savait que c'était peine perdue. Les assaillants étaient trop nombreux et il se fatiguait vite. Un cri derrière lui attira son attention pendant une seconde, et c'était une seconde de trop alors que le monstre ramassa le corps inconscient de Zack, qu'un homme se jeta sur lui pour lui injecter le même liquide dans le cou et il n'eut que le temps de voir la même chose arriver à Reno alors qu'il se faisait déjà tirer au loin, Rufus faisant une retraite stratégique, quoique à contre cœur, vers l'hélico...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Qu'est-ce que je suis sadique! Quoique c'est un peu moins pire que ce qui était arrivé à notre rouquin dans la fic précédente... Et Céleste revient à la prochaine scène! Oui! La grande soeur de Rude! Parce que Rufus est pas assez un crack de l'informatique pour retrouver son amour tout seul et qu'il fait pas confiance aux hommes de son père! Oh! Comme vous allez détester ce gros porc à la fin de la fic... (évite une balle de shotgun)**

**Rufus: Tu m'insulte pas et tu dis pas de spoileur, l'auteure.**

**Moi: Hé là! J'suis justement l'auteure! Alors je peux faire ce que je veux à qui je veux! (sort un calepin et un crayon de derrière son dos et griffonne quelques mots)**

**Rufus: Oo' (se retrouve soudain à poil)**

**Moi: XD Ouaip! Délire profond parce que j'ai trop hâte à demain. Et vous vous avez sûrement hâte à la prochaine scène! En plus, on aura droit à un moment tout mignon avec nos deux rescapés! Et je parle pas de Zack et Reno! ^^ Alors à plus! R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Coucou le monde! Me voici de retour après le long week-end de l'otakuthon! J'aurais pu venir hier, mais à midi j'étais seulement à moitié éveillée et à 14h, j'étais toujours fatiguée. Et aujourd'hui aussi j'suis encore fatiguée. Mais c'était super! ^^ Quoique y'a personne qui a reconnu white Tyki... mais bon... y'a toujours l'an prochain et les années suivantes! XD Pour mon déménagement, ça se fera ce week-end. J'suis pas très contente que ça soit juste avant la rentrée, par contre. Vraiment pas contente du tout. Je voulais faire un tour dans le quartier en vélo et tout... vraiment pas cool. Mais bon. Appart de ça... Je vais répondre aux reviews!**

**Tsukon - Ouaip! Un second mariage foutu à l'eau! XD Et puis c'est cool que tu y ailles l'année prochaine! ^^ Moi j'suis pas encore sure d'y aller, mais on verra bien...**

**fullmiya - Ah, mais c'est cool la pub gratis clandestine! J'en fais tout le temps! XD D'ailleurs, Shykeiro a passé toute la journée de samedi en Mewtwo. X3 Et elle a mis des pics sur son deviantart (Shykeiro, évidemment). Bah tu vois: une pub gratis clandestine juste là! XD Et ah ouais, pour des surnoms stupides, c'est des surnoms stupides. Y'a justement Zack et Cloud qui chialaient dessus et j'ai dû les enfermer dans un placard à balais. XD mais moi je trouve ça marrant, surtout que y'avait une "Cloudette" à l'otakuthon. X) Et puis oui! J'ose essayer de les marier! Mais comme t'as vu, ça a pas marché. Et désolée du mini-spoiler, mais ça va pas s'arranger de si tôt. ^^' Et puis pour le plomb dans le crâne, le mot clé est "failli"! Parce que s'ils étaient pas aussi cons, on les aimerait pas de la même façon! XD Ça rime, mdr. Et j'ai le droit de faire souffrir Reno! Surtout qu'il sera à peine dans la prochaine fic! Et Rufus il sera encore moins là! Parce que dans Crisis Core, Rufus n'est que mentionné et dans seulement un mail qu'on reçoit au début du jeu! C'est vraiment poche! Mais ça devrait continuer pendant encore un long moment... si j'suis capable de continuer un jour. -_-' Foutue imagination qui veut pas coopérer...**

**Et c'est tout! Alors bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il reconnaissait trop bien cette sensation d'inertie totale. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il ressentait ça, même s'il aurait préféré ne jamais le ressentir à nouveau. Il avait encore été drogué avec ce qui avait été utilisé pour les rendre inconscients lors de l'enlèvement de Reno, deux semaines plus tôt. Ou peut-être avait-ce été plus longtemps que ça? Il n'en avait aucune idée, mais il savait que Zack n'était pas près de lui. Son ouïe commença à lui revenir progressivement, ainsi que les sensations tactiles. Il discernait deux voix qui discutaient près de lui.

« Je dirais que c'est plus un poison qu'une drogue, » disait une voix de femme qu'il n'avait entendu qu'une seule fois auparavant. « Merci de m'avoir laissé prendre un échantillon au lieu de l'envoyer directement chez Hojo, mais avec mes ressources présentes, développer un contre-poison prendra énormément de temps, surtout à cause du fait que je devrai le faire en secret, sans aide et sans me faire repérer. Mais arrêtez donc de bouger! »

« J'ai pas l'habitude d'être blessé! », protesta une voix masculine très familière. « En ce qui concerne cet anti-poison, je vous fais entièrement confiance. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment et je suis certain que Hojo n'a pas examiné cette substance sérieusement. Pour ce qui est de votre paiement... »

« Ne vous en faites pas, nous en reparlerons lorsque nous aurons retrouvé votre époux et votre employé. Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux comme ça. Utiliser une matéria de soin dans ces conditions ne serait pas judicieux, alors vous devrez faire avec pendant quelques semaines. »

« C'est toujours mieux que d'avoir perdu un bras. »

Cloud réussit finalement à ouvrir les yeux et deux têtes se penchèrent sur lui. L'un des deux était Rufus, et l'autre... c'était la soeur de Rude. Il se souvenait, maintenant. Elle les avait aidés à retrouver Reno, deux semaines plus tôt. Elle posa une main sur son front.

« Ça va, mon petit? T'as presque arrêté de respirer, pendant un moment, » lui demanda Céleste en vérifiant ses signes vitaux. Elle lui montra ensuite trois doigts. « Combien t'en vois? »

« Trois... », répondit Cloud, sa voix rauque. Il toussa un peu, se rendant compte qu'il avait la gorge sèche.

Rufus lui présenta un verre d'eau et l'aida à s'asseoir. « Ils ont emmené Reno et Zack, peu importe qui ils étaient, ont volé toutes les caméras et plus de la moitié des matéria. J'ai réussi à te sauver à la dernière minute en utilisant l'hélico, mais pendant que je t'embarquais, l'un d'entre eux a essayé de m'injecter la même substance. Je lui ai donné un coup de la crosse de mon shotgun au même moment et la seringue, apparemment en verre, s'est brisée en m'ouvrant le bras. Céleste a pu recueillir un échantillon non contaminé par du mako et m'a sauvé le bras, » l'informa le Vice Président.

« Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé moi et pas Reno? », demanda le petit blondinet, combattant une panique croissante.

L'héritier Shinra hésita un moment. « Ils avaient déjà disparu quand j'ai eu fait décollé l'hélicoptère. En fait, tu étais le seul qu'ils n'avaient pas encore emmené. Après que j'aie eu tué le type qui m'a abîmé le bras, les autres avaient tous disparu, même les cadavres. Zack et la bête également. »

« C'est la première fois que j'entends parler d'un monstre qui se déplace en creusant le sol, » dis Céleste. « Je veux bien tenter de les retrouver, mais la dernière fois on avait un nom et ils étaient des amateurs. Cette fois nous avons affaire à un tout autre calibre. Alors je vous conseille de vous concentrer sur ce que pourrait être leur mobile. »

« Évidemment. Au fait, Cissnei et Elena ne devraient plus tarder avec l'ordinateur portable de Reno. Ça devrait être plus facile qu'en utilisant mon ordinateur au bureau, » dit Rufus.

Céleste hocha la tête. « Vous avez qu'à m'appeler s'il y a un truc, les garçons. »

Sur ce, la soeur de Rude sortit de la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Cloud se rendit compte qu'ils étaient dans l'une des chambres du bâtiment principal, toujours à Costa Del Sol. Il était assis sur un grand lit, torse nu et sur des draps de soie noirs. Il regarda par la seule fenêtre de la pièce, derrière Rufus, qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil tiré près du lit. Il faisait nuit au-dehors et le Vice Président semblait éreinté. La voix de l'autre blond attira l'attention de l'adolescent.

« J'ai beau réfléchir, les seuls mobiles auxquels je peux penser sont une vengeance envers moi ou envers la Shinra elle-même. Vu le fait qu'ils ont tenté de m'enlever également, j'opterais plutôt pour la seconde option, mais... Ça me semble tellement invraisemblable... »

« Peut-être que c'était contre les SOLDIERs et les Turks plus particulièrement, » offrit Cloud, essayant de se rendre utile.

« Ils avaient mille et une autres occasions qui aurait facilement pu leur être plus profitables. Nous n'étions que quatre sur place. C'était clairement intentionnel de n'enlever que nous. »

Cloud se gratta la tempe. « Au fait, Vice Président... pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas tombé inconscient? Le liquide dans la seringue aurait dû entrer dans votre sang après qu'elle se soit brisée en vous blessant. »

« Selon Céleste, et je suis du même avis, cette substance réagit avec le mako contenu dans le sang. Étant donné que je n'en ai pas, ça n'a pas eu grand' effet. Toi, par contre... »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec moi? »

« Je vois que Reno ne t'a rien dit. En fait, jusqu'à ta visite dans les laboratoires de Hojo au milieu de la semaine, ton corps éliminait le mako à un rythme effarant. Il ne l'assimilait pas dans ton sang comme c'est supposé, il l'éliminait graduellement, tout simplement. En temps normal, un SOLDIER comme toi aurait été rétrogradé dès que ce phénomène aurait été décelé. Mais depuis que tu as des relations sexuelles avec Zack, le taux de mako est grimpé en flèche jusqu'au taux normal d'une recrue au lieu de continuer à chuter. Non seulement ça, mais en plus le mako dans ton sang est complètement stable et celui dans le sang de Zack s'est stabilisé en trois jours au lieu de six mois. Du moins, c'est ce que prétend Hojo. »

Cloud fronça les sourcils, assimilant les informations qu'il venait de recevoir. « Mais dans ce cas, j'aurais dû être rétrogradé depuis longtemps. Ça fait six mois que je suis dans le programme SOLDIER. D'un autre côté, si mon corps élimine le mako, ça explique pourquoi j'ai échoué le test. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai été enrôlé dans SOLDIER, dans ce cas? »

Rufus poussa un profond soupir. « J'ai promis à Zack de ne rien te dire, mais je crois que dans la situation présente, je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choix. Il y a un peu plus de six mois, j'ai fait venir Zack à mon bureau et je lui ai fait signé un contrat. En échange de sa loyauté envers moi, je t'ai promu clandestinement au rang de SOLDIER. »

Cloud était sous le shock. Alors, Zack était derrière tout ça. Il n'avait pas accédé au programme SOLDIER avec ses talents, mais bien par la volonté d'un autre. Et Zack, ce pleutre, ne lui avait jamais rien dit. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé son avis. Lui, son meilleur pote. Cloud savait que ça avait été une erreur de lui dire ses sentiments. Maintenant, non seulement étaient-ils forcés d'être ensemble, mais en plus ils ne pouvaient même pas prendre du recul pour évaluer leurs erreurs et se les faire pardonner. Cloud ne retint même pas le sanglot qui lui secoua le corps en entier et il laissa les larmes couler librement. Rufus fut surpris de voir cette réaction, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Avec hésitation, il mit doucement ses bras autour de l'adolescent, qui, reconnaissant, pleura à chaudes larmes dans son épaule. Conscient que ça pourrait durer un long moment, il poussa un peu son cadet et s'installa lui aussi sur le lit. Il était éreinté et rester debout à serrer un jeune homme en peine n'était pas exactement bon pour se reposer...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Ouais, comme j'avais dit, ça s'arrangera pas de si tôt pour Zack et Cloud, hm? Surtout quand on pense à la fin de Crisis Core... mais non! Faut PAS y penser! C'est mauvais pour l'humeur! Faut penser aux bogosses à moitié à poil qui se promenaient au Palais des Congrès pendant l'otakuthon! XD Ah bah ouais, j'vous l'avait pas dit? Y'avait des mecs qui se trimbalaient torse nu pendant la convention. C'était génial. X3 Ah... les joies de se rincer l'oeil! Quoique si j'étais dans Final Fantasy VII, c'est pas les occasions qui manqueraient, mais bon...**

**Zack: Chut! Tu vas le réveiller. (pointe Cloud)**

**Moi: Bah on s'en fout. Toi, t'es pas à sa portée pour le moment.**

**Zack: -_-' Je sais, mais quand il va me retrouver, ça sera pas très joli.**

**Reno: Bah c'était à toi de pas demander un truc pareil à Rufus en premier lieu.**

**Zack: T'aurais fait pire, à ma place.**

**Reno: ^^ Il est vrai que quand j'ai été engagé par Rufus, j'avais déjà presque rien et Cissnei était déjà dans la compagnie.**

**Zack: C'est quoi le rapport avec elle?**

**Moi: ^^ C'est sa cousine. Plus on moins.**

**Zack: Oo'**

**Reno: 8D**

**Moi: XD Dans le prochain chapitre: la situation du côté de Reno et Zack! Vous rencontrerez (façon de parler) le méchant de cette partie de l'histoire, ainsi que mon OC important! X3 Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, d'ailleurs. Maintenant c'est à vous de travailler: R&R! J'adore les reviews!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Salut les lecteurs! XD Je suis revenue! Ouais, bon, pas trop le choix vu que je déménage ce week-end et que je commence l'école lundi, alors je sais pas quand je pourrai revenir. Je vais sans doute éventuellement avoir l'internet là-bas, mais je sais pas quand ce sera, et je sais pas si ou quand je vais avoir le temps. Donc, on verra bien. En attendant, voici une autre longue scène! L'éveil, du côté de Zack et Reno. Vous allez également "rencontrer" mon autre OC important ici! ^^ Qui arrivera à trouver son lien dans toute cette histoire? Mais pour le moment: répondons aux reviews!**

**Akumi - Ah ouais, Zack il est dans de beaux draps. ^^ Et moi aussi j'ai bien aimé quand Rufus a consolé Cloud, même si c'était vraiment OOC. Bah, il peut blâmer la drogue qui coule dans ses veines, si jamais on lui demande! XD**

**gourmandizzz - Coucou! ^^ J'suis contente que tu aimes mes histoires! Pour ce qui est de Aux Portes de l'Enfer, ça va prendre un moment avant que je poste une nouvelle scène, puisqu'il faut d'abord que j'aie les idées pour une et que je l'écrive. Mon imagination est une vraie saloppe de ce côté. -_-' Sinon, bah, y'a aussi que je vais être un peu à court de temps, probablement, avec l'école et tout... Bah on verra bien ce que ça va donner. ^^ Continue à me laisser des reviews!**

**fullmiya - Ouais! Vive la pub clandestine! XD Et si t'étais écroulée juste avec mes réponses aux reviews, tu m'as pas parlé sur msn quand j'suis fatiguée, toi. Quoique maintenant j'suis un peu moins pire, mais toutes les conneries que je peux sortir quand j'suis en manque de sommeil...! Par exemple, ce week-end, je parlais en tant que Denmark à une fille qui faisait Greece (Hetalia, pplz), et là on déconnait et puis je sais plus trop exactement comment on en est arrivées là, mais je sors genre "Mais monter un cheval c'est plus facile que monter un chat!" et là elle, elle me répond un truc comme "Mais non, faut juste avoir la bonne technique. Si tu veux, je peux te montrer des trucs..." Délire extrême, je t'assure. Et après j'allais voir mes autres amies, complètement random, et je leur demandais "Eh, tu crois que c'est plus facile monter un cheval ou un chat?" XD En tout cas... Pour ce qui est du reste, bah... yadda yadda yadda, je sais pas quand je pourrai revenir avec la rentrée et yadda yadda yadda. La rrrrroutine habituelle, quoi! (- citation du perroquet dans Pirates de Caraïbes)**

**Bon! Je vais vous laisser lire cette scène avant que vous ne croyez que j'suis devenue complètement barge. XD Bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Ses sens lui revinrent doucement avec une énervante impression de déjà vu. Il ouvrit les yeux doucement et sa vue s'ajusta. Il était étendu sur le côté dans une pièce de béton, les mains liées dans le dos et les pieds attachés ensemble. Sous l'éclairage au néon, il vit Zack assis contre le mur un peu plus loin, pieds et poings liés tout comme lui.

« T'as repris connaissance? », demanda Zack, ses yeux d'un violet foncé fixés sur son ami.

« Ouais, mais si on nous a vraiment injecté ce que je pense, je vais être encore un moment à pas pouvoir bouger. Et toi, ça va? », répondit Reno.

« Ouais, mais c'est pas exactement la même cochonnerie que la dernière fois. J'suis engourdi, j'ai presque pas de force et j'ai la vue un peu embrouillée. J'ose même pas réessayer de bouger, ça m'a donné des vertiges tout à l'heure. »

« Alors tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est attendre. Tu crois que tu vas avoir tout éliminer d'ici combien de temps? »

« Une demie-heure, une heure, au plus. Pourquoi, t'as un plan? »

« Ils nous ont pas attachés à quoique ce soit, alors on peut se détacher l'un l'autre. Quoique il va sans doute falloir attendre que je puisse bouger... mais on va sûrement penser à quelque chose... Est-ce que tu crois qu'ils ont attrapé Cloud et Rufus aussi? »

« Les chances sont pas mal moitié-moitié, je crois. Soit ils les ont attrapés et enfermés dans une autre pièce, mais j'en doute, soit ils sont déjà en train d'essayer de nous retrouver, ce qui me semble plus plausible. Rufus Shinra ne se laisserait pas capturer aussi facilement, et je crois que la substance qu'ils nous ont injecté à un différent effet selon le taux de mako dans le sang. Toi, tu as une trace de mako, mais Rufus n'en a pas du tout. Ce n'est qu'une supposition au mieux, mais je crois que ça a pas grand effet sur quelqu'un comme Rufus. Quant à Cloud, son taux de mako a remonté jusqu'à un niveau normal pendant les derniers jours, alors il devrait pas trop être mal en point. Toi, par contre... »

« Depuis quand t'es intelligent, toi? »

« Je fais des remarques intelligentes quand je veux! Et puis la situation présente ne permet pas grand' place à la plaisanterie. Si on fait une erreur, ils pourraient ne jamais nous retrouver. Tu as été chanceux la dernière fois, mais cette fois-ci ce sera pas aussi facile de s'échapper. »

« Est-ce que t'es en train de me faire considérer l'adultère? »

Zack sursauta et haussa un sourcil. « De quoi tu parles? »

« Je t'ai toujours trouvé sexy, mais quand t'es sérieux comme ça, ça me donne des frissons. »

Zack rit un peu en détournant le regard. « J't'en prie, Reno. C'est vraiment pas le moment. La drogue doit t'avoir monté jusqu'à la tête. »

« Je suis sérieux, Zack. J'arrête pas de me souvenir de ce qui s'est passé y'a un an et j'ai même proposé à Rufus qu'on le fasse tous les quatre ensemble, Rufus, Cloud, toi et moi. »

Zack soupira. « Reno, c'était bon y'a un an et je regrette rien, mais moi j'suis pas ce genre de mec là. Quand j'offre mon cœur à quelqu'un, le corps et l'âme viennent avec. Et c'est Cloud qui a le tout. Et puis tu sais mieux que moi ce que Rufus pourrais nous faire à tous les deux simplement s'il entendait ce que tu viens de me dire. »

« Mais il est pas là! », se plaignit Reno.

« Et toi tu peux pas bouger! Alors profites-en pour réfléchir comme il faut à ta situation! Est-ce que tu veux risquer ton mariage, et on s'entend que ça implique aussi ta vie et ton intégrité corporelle, pour une deuxième partie de jambes en l'air avec moi? »

« Moi qui croyais qu'on était potes! »

Zack lança des éclairs du regard au rouquin. « C'est exactement la raison pour laquelle j'essaie de te faire voir à quel point t'es stupide en ce moment! Et si tu continues, je vais commencer à croire que le Vice Président te satisfait pas au lit, ce qui, j'en suis certain, n'est pas le cas! »

« C'est sa faute, aussi, de t'imposer un tel uniforme... », marmonna Reno.

« Et puis si t'as vraiment aussi envie de moi que tu le dis, pourquoi t'as pas agi là-dessus immédiatement après ce qui s'est passé y'a un an? Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, et je pense pas qu'ils me trompent, t'as fait comme si de rien était et on est même devenus des potes. T'as jamais essayé de me séduire après ça, alors pourquoi ça te prendrait comme ça, tout d'un coup? »

« Je voulais pas te froisser! »

Zack haussa un sourcil. « Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une vierge effarouchée? Et avec toutes les fois où on est allés se soûler la gueule ensemble, tu me dis que c'est que maintenant que t'as de nouveau envie de moi, malgré toutes les fois où t'aurais pu te farcir mon cul sexy pendant que j'étais trop soûl pour protester? Et surtout, utilise pas Cloud comme excuse, on est allés que tous les deux dans les bars plus d'une fois. »

« Err... »

« Je vois que vous êtes plutôt relax pour deux types qui se sont fait kidnappés et qui sont présentement vulnérables, » dit une voix.

Zack tourna la tête vers une porte qui s'était ouverte sans bruit, hors de vue de Reno (en fait, derrière lui). Cinq hommes entrèrent, dont trois en habits pareils, un gamin plus jeune encore que Cloud et un grand mince.

« Zack, décris-moi ces enfoirés, » dit Reno, qui rageait contre sa paralysie temporaire.

« Pas la peine de paniquer encore, douce moitié du Vice Président de la Shin-Ra, » dit le grand mince, lui même qui avait parlé en entrant.

« Zack, je reconnaitrais les bruits de pas de l'un d'eux entre mille et je peux pas me tourner alors décris-moi ces fils de pute! », hurla Reno.

Zack sursauta, mais s'exécuta. « Trois armoires à glace qui ont l'air de triplés, un grand mince sexy avec une barbiche et un gamin qui a les cheveux de la même couleur que toi... écoute, j'suis vraiment pas bon pour décrire- »

« Alex, sal con! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec un groupe anti-Shin-Ra! », le coupa Reno entre ses dents.

Le gamin haussa un sourcil, mais c'est l'autre qui parla. « Qui est ce Alex dont tu parles, Reno? Quelqu'un que je devrais connaître? Oh! Mais bien sûr, personne ne connait ton passé puisque tu t'es débarrassé de tous ceux qui en faisaient partie, Sei compris. Comment j'ai su pour lui? Il m'a laissé là quand ils ont annoncé que le fils du Président de la Shin-Ra se mariait avec un rouquin. »

Reno fronça les sourcils. « Alors c'est une revanche contre moi juste parce que ce salopard tenait plus à un souvenir qu'à toi, emmerdeur? »

« Oh non, tu as tout à fait raison, Sei était un salopard de première. Mais il était un salopard sous mes ordres jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de s'éclipser avec le tiers de mes hommes. Tu vois, j'aurais aimé le buter moi-même et reprendre mes hommes, mais tes potes et toi, vous deviez absolument vous en mêler. Alors maintenant vous m'appartenez et je vais faire de vous ce que je veux. Je trouve simplement dommage que ce cher Rufus et ton autre ami SOLDIER n'aient pas voulu se joindre à nous. Mais ils viendront vous tenir compagnie d'ici peu, ne vous en faites pas. »

« Et c'est quoi ton petit nom, monsieur chef d'un groupe anti-Shin-Ra? À moins que tu sois assez pissou pour non seulement ne pas me montrer ta tronche, mais en plus rester anonyme? »

« Mon nom est Laurence Taylor, babe, mais tu peux m'appeler Lau. Et t'inquiète pas, je vais revenir tout à l'heure avec les cadeaux d'hospitalité qui conviennent à une figure politique aussi importante que l'époux de l'héritier de la plus grosse compagnie de Gaia, » dit-il en tournant les talons et faisant signe aux autres de le suivre.

Le rouquin sourit à Zack. « Et mon nom est Rex. Tu l'as mémorisé? », dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil, puis suivant les autres hors de la pièce.

Zack remarqua que le gamin se trainait les pieds d'une manière particulière et se dit que c'était sans doute de ça que Reno parlait, mais... « Pourquoi ce gosse m'a fait un clin d'œil? »

« J'en sais pas plus que toi, mais j'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'après six ans, c'est dans une situation pareille qu'on se retrouve... »

« Hein? Tu le connais? »

« C'est pas important pour l'instant. T'es capable de bouger sans avoir de vertiges? Parce que moi je crois que je commence à pouvoir bouger le bout de mes doigts. »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est déjà terminé. Mais vous devez avouer que y'a jamais personne, dans les films, qui pense à faire ça, hein? Ils sont ligottés en saucisson, mais ils pensent pas à se tourner dos à dos pour se libérer l'un l'autre... En tout cas... Alors? Vous devinez qui est mon OC important? Son lien exacte avec nos héros? XD J'ai bien hâte de voir si y'a quelqu'un qui va deviner correctement. Quoique il suffit de comprendre ma façon de fonctionner... bref!**

**Rufus: Bah justement, c'est super facile à deviner.**

**Moi: Ah? Et comment TOI tu l'as trouvé? Il a aucun dossier nulle part, et encore moins à la Shin-Ra.**

**Rufus: Bah si je le disais, ça pèterait ta bulle.**

**Moi: Tout juste! Alors tu la fermes! Ben c'est déjà tout, alors... R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoici enfin! Avec un ordi portable que j'aurais jamais eu les moyens de m'acheter sans ce prêt étudiant pour ordinateur ou un truc du genre... Et c'est pas de la camelotte, hein! XD J'adore ce truc. Bref, revenons à nos moutons! Je sais que j'ai pas été là pendant un bon moment, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai pas pu venir sur internet pendant très longtemps. En fait, c'est la première journée que je peux venir. Pourquoi? Parce que j'ai commencé le cégep la semaine dernière, j'ai dû déménager en chambre pour m'éviter une heure ou trois de métro matin et soir, ce qui fait que j'ai carrément changé de ville et je peux pas aller à l'endroit où j'allais avant pour aller sur le net. Ce qui fait que je devais attendre d'avoir un ordinateur (que j'ai eu le week-end dernier) et un étui pour ledit ordinateur (que j'ai eu hier) et venir à la bibliothèque pour aller sur le net. Beaucoup de trucs en très peu de temps. M'enfin... Maintenant je suis là! Alors répondons aux reviews!**

**gourmandizzz - ^^ Contente que tu aimes. Remarque, tu me laisserais probablement pas de reviews si tu aimais pas... Reno est et restera à jamais Reno. XD Et en effet, c'est comme ça qu'on l'aime.**

**Akumi - Ze t'adoooooore! ^^ 3 Bah quoi? On se dit déjà tout sur msn, alors... XD**

**fullmiya - ^^ Moi aussi j'aime ça, je m'aime et je t'adore! XD Si si, Axel est de la même famille que Reno (mais je suis absoluement contre cette pensée pas très populaire mais tout de même présente qu'ils sont une seule et même personne... sauf quand c'est très bien présenté et mis en contexte, comme une certaine fanfic que j'ai déjà lue y'a un bout de temps ici sur ), c'est un cousin éloigné, faudrait que je revois mon autre fic (moi? relier toutes mes fics d'un même fandom? de quoi tu parles?) pour te dire le lien exact... mais Axel n'est pas le seul à être dans la même famille que Reno! ^^ Y'a aussi Renji Abarai (Bleach), Lavi (-Man), Cissnei, etc. (tous ceux avec des cheveux rouges, quoi... OMG! ça veut dire que Ciel Phantomhive (Kuroshitsuji) est un lointain parent de Reno! O.O') Mais Axel n'est pas le personnage que j'ai introduit à la scène précédente, puisque de toute façon j'ai dit que c'était un OC.**

**Tsukon - Meuh non, Zack ne va pas mourir à la fin de cette fic. C'est pas ici que je reprends Crisis Core. C'est dans la prochaine fic. ^^ Pour ce qui est de Cloud... Faudra voir, parce que c'est trop un méga spoiler pour que je le dise dans la note, comme ça. Quoique t'as raison de t'inquiéter, mais c'est vraiment rien de dramatique... jusqu'à la fin (prévue) de la suite de cette fic, évidemment. Parce que Crisis Core se termins tragiquement, on peut pas dire le contraire. Rude reviendra un jour, quelque part entre cette fic et la suivante. Pour Reno et Rufus, j'ai pas le droit de te le dire parce ue, encore là, il s'agit d'un méga spoiler. Pour la fameuse proposition... XD Tu verras bien dans les extras. lol "Suspeniser"! XD Trop marrant comme mot. J'ai rien contre, ça me donne plus de trucs à te répondre, et y'a des trucs que je mentionne pas dans les fics mais qui sont pourtant bien présentes dans le plan dans ma tête. Yay! 8D Review gratuite! XD C'est sûr que je vais aller voir sur ton site. Ah ouais, c'est pas si facile que ça, hein, de faire des longs chapitres? X) Quoique moi c'est juste que j'ai décidé de poster scène après scène au lieu de regrouper des scènes en chapitre, mais bon...**

**Voici qui conclut les réponses aux reviews! je vous adore tous et c'est pas parce que je vous le dit pas dans les réponses que c'est pas vrai! ^^**

**Zack: T'as pas encore dit c'était qui ce gamin aux cheveux rouges de la dernière scène.**

**Moi: ^^ Bah y'a une personne qui a bien deviné. **

**Zack: O.O' Alors c'est son-**

**Moi: (lui met une main sur sa bouche) Son orthopédiste! XD C'est une blague. De toute façon, si vous savez toujours pas, vous verrez bien dans les scènes suivantes. Et ça va être écrit noir sur blanc avant la fin, si jamais...**

**Zack: Ok, mais de quoi tu parles que Axel est le cousin de Reno?**

**Axel: (débarque) ^^ Bah ouais. Tu savais pas encore? Bon, c'est vrai qu'on est des cousins éloignés, mais je me souviens d'il y a quelques années... je squattais tout le temps chez d'autres membres de notre très grande famille, vu que de toute façon y'a jamais eu de chicane de famille. Et puisque je suis plus vieux que Reno, c'était très marrant, bah il me suivait partout. Et y'a ce jour où Renji était là aussi et Reno il a fait chier une gang pas loin d'où il habitait. Renji et moi on a dû s'en mêler, mais c'était une bonne baston. D'ailleurs, je crois encore avoir la photo qui a été prise juste après, où on est tous les trois recouverts d'écorchures et dde bleus...**

**Cissnei: Ouaip, dans ta chambre à Junon.**

**Axel: ^^ Voilà. Merci, cousine.**

**Zack: x.x Mais ils sont combien dans cette famille!**

**Moi: XD On le saura probablement jamais avec certitude... Bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

La première chose que remarqua Rufus en se réveillant était l'atroce migraine qui lui meurtrissait la tête. C'était comme si cinq troupeaux de chocobos lui avaient passé sur le crâne en talons aiguilles...

« ...oui, monsieur le Président, je lui dirai de vous rappeler immédiatement après qu'il se soit réveillé. Entendu. » Fut ce qu'il remarqua après.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour regarder Céleste qui se tenait là avec Elena et Cissnei, à côté du lit sur lequel il était étendu. Elena déposa le portable qu'elle tenait et toutes les trois se tournèrent vers Rufus.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, patron? », demanda Cissnei.

Le blond grogna en refermant les yeux un moment. « Qui a donné des talons hauts à des troupeaux de chocobo et leur a permis de me danser sur le crâne! Apportez-moi une matéria de soin, bon sang! Et si c'était mon géniteur au téléphone, il peu aller se faire foutre, j'suis pas d'humeur. Céleste, il en est quoi avec ces enfoirés qui ont osé toucher à ma propriété et ma personne? Dis-moi que t'es au moins sur une piste. »

« D'abord, il faudra faire avec la migraine parce qu'utiliser une matéria sur vous en ce moment serait pas une bonne idée. Pas que je m'inquiète, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'être payée pour tout ça! Et en ce qui concerne le rouquin, il aurait été enlevé par un groupe de terroristes. J'ignore qui ils sont et où est leur base pour le moment, j'essaie de m'infiltrer, mais ça va prendre encore un bout de temps. Au fait, à votre place, je ferais pas trop de mouvements brusques. Le gamin il dort. »

Rufus haussa un sourcil et regarda à côté de lui sur le lit. Il y vit Cloud, profondément endormi et... couché sur son bras, tout contre lui. Comment c'était arrivé!

« Il semble que le poison ne vous ait pas affecté physiquement, mais ait altéré un peu votre comportement. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas touché au gamin, vous l'avez simplement consolé. »

Un sourcil de Rufus se mit à tiquer. « Cissnei, dégage-moi et occupe-toi de lui. J'aime pas le babysitting. Elena, prépare-moi un café et voit si tu peux contacter Tseng et Rude. »

« J'ai réussi à rejoindre Tseng un peu plus tôt, boss, » lui dit Elena, alors que Cissnei soulevait doucement (et avec un peu de difficulté) l'adolescent pour que le Vice puisse se lever sans le réveiller (et arrêter d'être collé après). « Il s'occupe de ce qu'il peut à la Shin-Ra et dit que vous pouvez vous concentrer uniquement sur retrouver Reno pour le moment. Il appellera s'il y a urgence. Et pour ce qui est de Rude, toujours aucune nouvelle et il ne répond pas à ses mails. »

Rufus se leva et prit un moment pour redresser ses vêtements. Sa tête le tuait vraiment. « Elena, café, et je ne veux pas me répéter. Céleste, tu sais quoi sur ce groupe de terroristes? La dernière fois tu les as pratiquement découvert en claquant des doigts, » grogna-t-il.

La blonde s'éclipsa en sixième vitesse et la soeur aînée de Rude croisa les bras. « Bah les autres c'était des miettes de bacon au fond d'une poêle. Là j'ai bien peur qu'on ait affaire à une dinde. »

Tout sembla se figer alors que le Vice-Président et la rouquine la dévisagèrent (et y'a même Elena qui s'est pointé la tête pour la dévisager... nan, je blague... ou presque XD). « Pardon? », dit finalement Rufus, complètement perdu.

Céleste soupira et chercha une autre façon d'expliquer. « La dernière fois, c'étaient des mercenaires illettrés pires que des macaques et cette fois-ci c'est une vraie organisation. La dernière fois, j'avais un nom avec lequel je pouvais travailler, tandis que cette fois, j'ai rien du tout sinon cette mystérieuse drogue qu'ils vous ont injectés et le fait qu'ils utilisaient des monstres. Et les types qui utilisent des monstres, ça court les rues. Et je parle même pas de la Shin-Ra. Disons que y'a pas grand' chose à notre avantage cette fois-ci. »

Rufus maugréa intérieurement pendant quelques minutes, incapable de faire autre chose avec cet atroce mal de crâne, jusqu'à ce que Elena revienne avec une tasse de café bien chaud... « Au fait, je crois que que tu as reçu un mail, Céleste. »

Les quatre éveillés se précipitèrent dans la pièce où attendait un ordinateur. Effectivement, la jeune femme avait reçu un mail d'une personne qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Elle l'ouvrit et ils fixèrent tous l'écran. Quelques mots illisibles les fixaient en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? », demanda Rufus en prenant une grande gorgée de café. Ah, il tuerait volontiers un régiment entier d'hommes pour être débarrassé de ce fichu mal de tête...

« Un message codé, on dirait bien... », remarqua Céleste.

« Je sais bien. J'ai beau être blond, je ne suis pas stupide, » dit Rufus en se massant les tempes. Elena lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais resta tout de même silencieuse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu peux le déchiffrer, et si oui, qu'est-ce que ça dit? »

« Err... voyons voir... » Céleste tapa quelques commandes à l'ordinateur et une fenêtre s'ouvrit, comportant ce qui semblait être une traduction du message. La jeune femme fixa la fenêtre un moment avant de se tourner vers Rufus. « Pourquoi il travaille comme garde du corps quand il est aussi bon en informatique! »

Rufus l'ignora et lut le petit message. « 'Vous êtes ceux qui cherchent et je suis celui qui sait. Mais pour que je dise mes informations, vous devez me prouver que vous n'êtes pas les méchants', » lut-il à voix haute. « C'est quoi ces conneries! Comment il veut qu'on prouve un truc pareil! »

Céleste haussa les épaules. « Bah on a qu'à lui demander... »

Elle tapa la question dans le programme, qui le coda et elle envoya le mail. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle reçu la réponse. « Question numéro un: quel est son vrai nom? »

Rufus soupira en se tirant une chaise. « Elena, tâche de veiller à ce que je ne manque pas de café. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin... Cissnei, tu peux aller veiller Cloud, ça risque de durer un moment... »

« Oui, boss, » dirent les deux Turks en même temps, avant d'aller à leur poste.

La première chose que remarqua Rufus en se réveillant était l'atroce migraine qui lui meurtrissait la tête. C'était comme si cinq troupeaux de chocobos lui avaient passé sur le crâne en talons aiguilles...

« ...oui, monsieur le Président, je lui dirai de vous rappeler immédiatement après qu'il se soit réveillé. Entendu. » Fut ce qu'il remarqua après.

Il ouvrit les yeux et se tourna pour regarder Céleste qui se tenait là avec Elena et Cissnei, à côté du lit sur lequel il était étendu. Elena déposa le portable qu'elle tenait et toutes les trois se tournèrent vers Rufus.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, patron? », demanda Cissnei.

Le blond grogna en refermant les yeux un moment. « Qui a donné des talons hauts à des troupeaux de chocobo et leur a permis de me danser sur le crâne! Apportez-moi une matéria de soin, bon sang! Et si c'était mon géniteur au téléphone, il peu aller se faire foutre, j'suis pas d'humeur. Céleste, il en est quoi avec ces enfoirés qui ont osé toucher à ma propriété et ma personne? Dis-moi que t'es au moins sur une piste. »

« D'abord, il faudra faire avec la migraine parce qu'utiliser une matéria sur vous en ce moment serait pas une bonne idée. Pas que je m'inquiète, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'être payée pour tout ça! Et en ce qui concerne le rouquin, il aurait été enlevé par un groupe de terroristes. J'ignore qui ils sont et où est leur base pour le moment, j'essaie de m'infiltrer, mais ça va prendre encore un bout de temps. Au fait, à votre place, je ferais pas trop de mouvements brusques. Le gamin il dort. »

Rufus haussa un sourcil et regarda à côté de lui sur le lit. Il y vit Cloud, profondément endormi et... couché sur son bras, tout contre lui. Comment c'était arrivé!

« Il semble que le poison ne vous ait pas affecté physiquement, mais ait altéré un peu votre comportement. Ne vous en faites pas, vous n'avez pas touché au gamin, vous l'avez simplement consolé. »

Un sourcil de Rufus se mit à tiquer. « Cissnei, dégage-moi et occupe-toi de lui. J'aime pas le babysitting. Elena, prépare-moi un café et voit si tu peux contacter Tseng et Rude. »

« J'ai réussi à rejoindre Tseng un peu plus tôt, boss, » lui dit Elena, alors que Cissnei soulevait doucement (et avec un peu de difficulté) l'adolescent pour que le Vice puisse se lever sans le réveiller (et arrêter d'être collé après). « Il s'occupe de ce qu'il peut à la Shin-Ra et dit que vous pouvez vous concentrer uniquement sur retrouver Reno pour le moment. Il appellera s'il y a urgence. Et pour ce qui est de Rude, toujours aucune nouvelle et il ne répond pas à ses mails. »

Rufus se leva et prit un moment pour redresser ses vêtements. Sa tête le tuait vraiment. « Elena, café, et je ne veux pas me répéter. Céleste, tu sais quoi sur ce groupe de terroristes? La dernière fois tu les as pratiquement découvert en claquant des doigts, » grogna-t-il.

La blonde s'éclipsa en sixième vitesse et la soeur aînée de Rude croisa les bras. « Bah les autres c'était des miettes de bacon au fond d'une poêle. Là j'ai bien peur qu'on ait affaire à une dinde. »

Tout sembla se figer alors que le Vice-Président et la rouquine la dévisagèrent (et y'a même Elena qui s'est pointé la tête pour la dévisager... nan, je blague... ou presque XD). « Pardon? », dit finalement Rufus, complètement perdu.

Céleste soupira et chercha une autre façon d'expliquer. « La dernière fois, c'étaient des mercenaires illettrés pires que des macaques et cette fois-ci c'est une vraie organisation. La dernière fois, j'avais un nom avec lequel je pouvais travailler, tandis que cette fois, j'ai rien du tout sinon cette mystérieuse drogue qu'ils vous ont injectés et le fait qu'ils utilisaient des monstres. Et les types qui utilisent des monstres, ça court les rues. Et je parle même pas de la Shin-Ra. Disons que y'a pas grand' chose à notre avantage cette fois-ci. »

Rufus maugréa intérieurement pendant quelques minutes, incapable de faire autre chose avec cet atroce mal de crâne, jusqu'à ce que Elena revienne avec une tasse de café bien chaud... « Au fait, je crois que que tu as reçu un mail, Céleste. »

Les quatre éveillés se précipitèrent dans la pièce où attendait un ordinateur. Effectivement, la jeune femme avait reçu un mail d'une personne qu'aucun d'eux ne connaissait. Elle l'ouvrit et ils fixèrent tous l'écran. Quelques mots illisibles les fixaient en retour.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? », demanda Rufus en prenant une grande gorgée de café. Ah, il tuerait volontiers un régiment entier d'hommes pour être débarrassé de ce fichu mal de tête...

« Un message codé, on dirait bien... », remarqua Céleste.

« Je sais bien. J'ai beau être blond, je ne suis pas stupide, » dit Rufus en se massant les tempes. Elena lui lança un regard désapprobateur mais resta tout de même silencieuse pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de son patron. « Ce que je veux savoir, c'est si tu peux le déchiffrer, et si oui, qu'est-ce que ça dit? »

« Err... voyons voir... » Céleste tapa quelques commandes à l'ordinateur et une fenêtre s'ouvrit, comportant ce qui semblait être une traduction du message. La jeune femme fixa la fenêtre un moment avant de se tourner vers Rufus. « Pourquoi il travaille comme garde du corps quand il est aussi bon en informatique! »

Rufus l'ignora et lut le petit message. « 'Vous êtes ceux qui cherchent et je suis celui qui sait. Mais pour que je dise mes informations, vous devez me prouver que vous n'êtes pas les méchants', » lut-il à voix haute. « C'est quoi ces conneries! Comment il veut qu'on prouve un truc pareil! »

Céleste haussa les épaules. « Bah on a qu'à lui demander... »

Elle tapa la question dans le programme, qui le coda et elle envoya le mail. Quelques secondes plus tard à peine, elle reçu la réponse. « Question numéro un: quel est son vrai nom? »

Rufus soupira en se tirant une chaise. « Elena, tâche de veiller à ce que je ne manque pas de café. Je sens que je vais en avoir besoin... Cissnei, tu peux aller veiller Cloud, ça risque de durer un moment... »

« Oui, boss, » dirent les deux Turks en même temps, avant d'aller à leur poste.

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Voilà notre Rufus interplanétaire qui a retrouvé son véritable caractère... quoique cette migraine le rend irritable... Vous saviez qu'il est quelque peu accroc au café? Il demande toujours à Reno de lui en apporter, et y'a des fois où Reno il met des substances louches dans le breuvage caféiné... XD Désolée, un autre délire avec Shykeiro. Justement, parlant de délires... j'écris présentement des dialogues pour développer des personnages que j'aimerais utiliser prochainement pour écrire un roman, et je me cherche des gens (bilingues de préférence) pour commenter sur mes personnages. Pour le moment, il y a trois personnes qui ont évoqué le désir de lire mes dialogues, dont Shykeiro et Akumi. Si ça vous intéresse (mais je vous avertis, c'est, pour le moment, seulement en anglais), faites-le-moi savoir en m'envoyant un mail/PM ou en me donnant votre adresse e-mail pour que je vous ajoute à ma liste. Ok? ^^ Ouais, pub gratuite pour moi-même, mais je veux pas faire une grande annonce internet puisque j'ai l'intention d'en faire un livre, éventuellement. Pour en revenir à cette fic, nous approchons de la fin, malheureusement. Encore 5 scènes, puis les extras que je posterai, comme dans la fic précédente, d'un coup. D'ailleurs, s'il y a des choses que vous aimeriez voir/savoir dans les extras, proposez-les, n'ayez pas peur! J'ai même pas eu de propositions dans la fic précédente! Ok? Bon bah je crois bien que j'ai fait le tour. Ah oui! Qui pourra deviner qui est cette personne inconnue qui a envoyé un e-mail codé à Céleste? Hein? XD On verra bien, on verra bien. Prochaine scène: ce qui se passe du côté de nos deux prisonniers. Ont-ils réussi à se libérer et à s'échapper? Ou ont-ils au contraire été restraints encore plus? Qu'est-ce qui les attend chez ces terroristes anonymes? Tout ça dans la prochaine scène! ^^ R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Re! XD Bah quoi? J'adore les reviews! Et puis je sais vraiment pas quand je vais pouvoir vous donner une autre scène, alors... voici! Et puisque j'ai vraiment pas grand' chose à dire, discutaillons d'un truc que je trouve étrangement marrant: les disclaimer dans les fanfics. Qu'est-ce que c'est? Bah juste les auteurs qui disent que le fandom/les personnages/l'univers qui contribuent à faire les fondements de leur fanfic ne leur appartiennent pas. Désolée du commentaire, mais... DUH! Bien sûr que ça ne nous appartient pas! Sinon qu'est-ce qu'on ferait à écrire des fanfics! Perso, si je pouvais vendre mes fanfics, je le ferais au lieu de poster ici. Ce qui m'amène à un autre truc que j'ai pas compris... Vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi pour dire que les Doujinshi, c'est comme des fanfictions mais avec des images, oui? Alors maintenant, dites-moi pourquoi on paut vendre légalement des doujinshi (et illégalement, bien sûr), mais c'est illégal de vendre des fanfictions? Bonne question, hein? Maintenant une question un peu plus philosophique: si Reno est privé de son ouïe et qu'il est enfermé seul dans une pièce sans personne des kilomètres à la ronde et qu'il se met à crier... crie-t-il vraiment? Ouaip, vous aurez deviné que mon dernier cours aujourd'hui, qui se terminait à... 13h, était philosophie. ^^' Ahem... passons aux réponses aux reviews (parce que j'en ai eu! deux! de la même personne!)**

**^^ Coucou gourmandizzz! (au fait, ghostly_figure_666 c'est moi, si tu te demandais) XD Bah t'as raison sur la personne qui envoie les messages à Ruffles (évite une balle de shotgun) par l'intermédiaire de Céleste! Lequel des deux, me demandes-tu? bah faudra que tu attendes! Roh que je suis méchante! Ah, la drogue, tout ce que ça peut nous faire faire (nous excluant la personne qui parle ici parce que j'en ai jamais pris)... jusqu'où mon esprit tortueux (oui, un monde au complet avec un seul petit hamster qui court dans sa roue peut être tortueux... et un univers blanc sans parois aussi!) mènera-t-il cette vérité? À voir dans... deux scènes. XD Non, même pas! Tu vas pouvoir deviner cette scène-ci! Je me suis marrée en écrivant la comparaison avec le bacon et la dinde. XD Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour penser à ça toute seule. Pour les questions, tu l'as justement dit: c'est Rufus. XD Et t'as raison, la scène d'après c'est avec Rufus. ^^ C'est le fun de se compliquer la vie avec des suppositions, non?**

**Et maintenant, bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEntsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Reno trébucha dans ses propres pieds, mais les hommes qui l'escortaient l'empêchèrent de tomber et le poussèrent à l'avant. Zack et lui étaient menés, à la suite de ce... Laurent-machin-chose dont aucun des deux ne se souvenait du nom. En fait, ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de se détacher. Les types étaient débarqués de suite après être partis, pour, semblait-il, les emmener ailleurs. Où? Ils n'en savaient rien. Mais bon, rien de nouveau pour deux mecs qui se sont faits kidnappés, hein. Justement, à ce sujet, Reno se disait que son amour devait penser qu'il n'était bon qu'à se faire enlever... ça, et péter des hélicos. Remarque à laquelle il pourrait aisément faire face grâce à un commentaire sur leurs activités intimes dont le Vice ne semblait pas se plaindre. Activités qui, d'ailleurs, auraient sans aucun doute lieu peu après le sauvetage. Ah, mais maintenant qu'il pensait à ça, Reno trouvait que son pantalon devenait un tantinet inconfortable... ce qui n'était pas de très bon augure en repensant à son dernier enlèvement...

« Je vous ai fait enlevés, certes, mais loin de moi l'idée de vous garder captifs sans rien vous demander en échange, » commenta soudain Laurence. « Et comme vous devez l'avoir déjà deviné, je n'ai pas l'intention de demander une rançon. Non, en fait, je vais vous briser lentement et je ferai de vous deux mes esclaves. Des esclaves qui me seront extrêmement fidèles... »

Reno fit une moue boudeuse. « Bah désolé, mais j'ai voué une double loyauté à Rufus et je pense pas que tu puisses m'offrir plus que lui, fils de chienne. »

« Il est remarquable de voir que le Président a accepté que son fils unique se marie avec quelqu'un possédant un vocabulaire aussi... coloré. »

Reno se débattit faiblement, avec le peu de forces qu'il arrivait à utiliser. « Attend un peu que je puisse bouger, je vais t'arranger le portrait! »

Laurence se retourna et lui caressa la joue avec un sourire sadique. « Oh, je n'en doute pas. Mais, vois-tu, j'ai les moyens de te garder en laisse bien mieux que ton cher mari. Mettez-les dans la quinze avec une dose de Trash. Pas la peine de les déshabiller ou de les détacher tout de suite. »

Les hommes ouvrirent une porte et y poussèrent les deux jeunes avant de refermer la porte. Les deux se remirent sur pied immédiatement et alors que Zack tentait de défoncer la porte, quoique ses forces ne lui étaient pas vraiment revenues, Reno fit le tour de la pièce du regard. Oh, il savait bien ce qu'était le « Trash ». Une drogue fabriquée à partir de stocks volés à la Shin-Ra quelques douze ans plus tôt. Malgré toutes les descentes faites par les Turks dans les bas-quartiers pour se débarrasser de cette drogue, elle renaissait de ses cendres et il survivait toujours un ou deux dealers qui multipliaient ensuite les exemplaires en leur possession pour les distribuer de nouveau. Il avait lui-même participé à quelques missions visant à l'enrayer. Il vit le petit tuyau dans le mur trop tard et il entendit le bruit distinctif d'un gaz y pénétrant. Ils étaient dans une petite pièce de forme cubique dont Zack pourrait facilement toucher le plafond s'il tendait les bras vers le haut. L'un des murs était de couleur orange brûlé et les autres blanc. Oh oui, il savait dans quel merdier ils étaient. Et il sentait déjà les effets de la drogue gazeuse. L'attente de leur sauvetage paraîtrait sans aucun doute extrêmement longue pour eux...

Zack arrêta soudain de frapper dans la porte. « Reno, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire par "une dose de Trash"? » demanda-t-il.

Reno recula contre le mur orange et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol. « C'est le nom d'une drogue qui est sous forme gazeuse lorsqu'elle est à température ambiante. La Shin-Ra essaie de la supprimer depuis des années sans succès... Pour ce qui est de ses effets... Tu pourrais dire que c'est une sorte d'aphrodisiaque sans effets secondaires. Un anéantisseur d'inhibitions et un rehausseur de tension sexuelle. Et cette pièce... Des gens sur internet paient pour regarder ce qui s'y passe. »

Le SOLDIER de première classe posa son front contre la porte. Sa respiration commençait à s'accélérer, son pantalon était très inconfortable et il avait l'impression que la température avait augmenté drastiquement. « Déjà vu... », commenta-t-il simplement, en se souvenant d'une pièce un an auparavant où ils avaient été enfermés avec les sens exacerbés...

Reno rit avec ironie. « Ouais... »

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est déjà tout! Peut-être que je vais pouvoir venir la semaine prochaine, on verra bien... R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Je suis revenue! ^^ On dirait bien que les mercredi avant-midi et jeudi après-midi sont idéaux pour venir à la bibliothèque se promener sur le net. Par contre, j'ai bien failli ne pas pouvoir venir, avec le temps de chien qu'il a fait toute la nuit et même jusqu'à 9h... mais juste comme ça, un peu avant 9h (l'heure à laquelle je voulais partir de ma chambre pour venir à la bibli), il a arrêté de pleuvoir et j'ai pu venir. ^^ Donc! Aujourd'hui je vous poste une autre scène! Au menu: quelques mots colorés quelque peu osés, beaucoup de caféine, un peu d'amnésie et... des problèmes en perspective! ^^ Moi? Avoir regardé quelques fanarts avec de la bouffe? De quoi vous parlez?**

**gourmandizzz - Tout d'abord... WAH! Raz-de-marée de favourites! XD Bah ouais, je sais tout juste en regardant mes mails! Bon... Coucou! (lol, je sais) Bah ouais! Un des deux! Et tu sauras qui dans pas longtemps du tout! Peut-être même cette scène-ci... Bah ouais, tout le monde se drogue (c'est exagéré mais j'aime les exagérations), sauf moi. Je touche pas à ça. J'suis déjà bien assez folle. ^^ C'est bien, ça, que ça t'aie fait sourire! Ça veut dire que t'aime ça! Et c'est mon but, que les gens aiment ce que j'écris! ^^ Meh, c'est encore une exagération, mais celle-ci découle d'une conversation entre Shykeiro et moi. Bah comme plusieurs autres stupidités, d'ailleurs... surtout dans les extras... Bah l'adultère c'est pas nécessairement la drogue qui lui a fait penser à ça. Il lui manque probablement quelques boulons dans le crâne. ^^' Mais j'irais pas jusqu'à dire fou. Fou-fou, peut-être, pas très futé, sûrement, mais pas bon à enfermer. Sauf si tu parle de l'enfermer dans une chambre avec un autre mec, alors là je te dis: "Go for it!" XD**

**fullmiya - ^^ Je suis peut-être pas sympa avec eux, mais ils me le rendent bien. Intéressant, tu dis? Élémentaire, mon cher Watson! Moi, avoir pensé à Sherlock Holmes une partie de la semaine? De quoi tu parles? Meuh non, t'es pas folle. C'est tout le reste du monde qui est fou! ^^ MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Bon bah c'est déjà tout... T.T Pourquoi je perds des reviewers! Y'a Crazy qui vient plus, et puis Zabu, et maintenant Akumi! Qu'est-ce qui se passe! 2012 qui se fait déjà sentir? Moi qui tombe d'excellente à médiocre? un serial killer qui ne s'attaque qu'à mes reviewers! Ouais, je sais, je dramatise. Mais n'empêche que je ne peux que me questionner sur l'absence de mes anciens reviewers... Mystère et boule de gomme! Bon, j'arrête de brailler et j'vous laisse lire. ^^'**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

« Son déjeuner préféré? »

« Des céréales colorées et sucrées habituellement données à des enfants et du bacon. »

« Sa couleur préférée? »

« Rouge. »

« Sa position préférée? »

« J'en sais rien, tant que j'le pénètre, ça semble pas trop le déranger... Elena, café... »

La blonde pointa sa tête par le cadre de porte. « Je ne crois pas qu'autant de caféine soit bon pour vous, patron... vous avez déjà bu trois cafetières... », dit-elle en retour.

« Famille? », continua Céleste.

« Parents morts d'overdose quand il avait sept ans et un petit frère adopté par je-sais-plus-qui quelque part près de Junon et qui n'a pas été revu depuis. Si j'avais pas ce putain de mal de crâne, j'en boirais pas autant. Tu as une autre solution, peut-être? »

Elena croisa les bras. « Une tisane, peut-être? Ou alors que vous cessiez de vous prendre la tête, patron. »

« Pas le temps. Je veux le retrouver le plus vite possible, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Céleste, next! »

« Err... "Est-ce que vous l'aimez vraiment et le chérissez comme la prunelle de vos yeux?" », dit Céleste.

« Bien entendu! Je vendrais tout ce que je possède et dont je peux me passer pour le garder avec moi! C'est quoi cette question stupide! Le fric, ça passe et ça vient tout aussi facilement! Reno est la seule de mes possession qui soit irremplaçable! »

Il y eut un court silence, puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même et on vit un jeune rouquin. « Alors je vous donne également mes meilleurs voeux. Pour votre mariage, je veux dire. Et je vais vous aider à le sortir de là, mais ce sera pas facile, » dit le gamin.

Une deuxième fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même et un froid passa dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo en direct sur le net. On y voyait Zack et Reno l'un contre l'autre qui s'embrassaient comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain...

« On leur a donné une dose de Trash. Vous savez sans doute déjà ce que c'est. Moi, je sais où ils sont, mais vous devez me promettre de me sortir de là aussi. J'attends de démolir ce groupe anti-Shin-Ra depuis déjà trop longtemps, » dit le gamin.

« T'es qui, au fait? », demanda Rufus, sachant que le gamin les voyait et les entendait aussi.

« Ça, c'est une surprise. Considérez-ça comme cadeau de noces en retard, Vice Président. »

Les deux fenêtres se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. « J'aurais dû inclure de pas toucher à ce qui m'appartient dans le contrat de Zack... »

« Quel contrat? »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers un blondinet éméché qui venait d'arriver dans le cadre de porte. Derrière lui, Cissnei fit une grimace alors que Rufus se massa les tempes en lançant des éclairs du regard à sa tasse vide, puis à Elena qui se leva en vitesse pour lui en refaire. Ah, ce fichu mal de tête... il allait faire payer très cher à l'abrutis qui avait osé inventer une telle substance lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur lui...

« Son déjeuner préféré? »

« Des céréales colorées et sucrées habituellement données à des enfants et du bacon. »

« Sa couleur préférée? »

« Rouge. »

« Sa position préférée? »

« J'en sais rien, tant que j'le pénètre, ça semble pas trop le déranger... Elena, café... »

La blonde pointa sa tête par le cadre de porte. « Je ne crois pas qu'autant de caféine soit bon pour vous, patron... vous avez déjà bu trois cafetières... », dit-elle en retour.

« Famille? », continua Céleste.

« Parents morts d'overdose quand il avait sept ans et un petit frère adopté par je-sais-plus-qui quelque part près de Junon et qui n'a pas été revu depuis. Si j'avais pas ce putain de mal de crâne, j'en boirais pas autant. Tu as une autre solution, peut-être? »

Elena croisa les bras. « Une tisane, peut-être? Ou alors que vous cessiez de vous prendre la tête, patron. »

« Pas le temps. Je veux le retrouver le plus vite possible, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Céleste, next! »

« Err... "Est-ce que vous l'aimez vraiment et le chérissez comme la prunelle de vos yeux?" », dit Céleste.

« Bien entendu! Je vendrais tout ce que je possède et dont je peux me passer pour le garder avec moi! C'est quoi cette question stupide! Le fric, ça passe et ça vient tout aussi facilement! Reno est la seule de mes possession qui soit irremplaçable! »

Il y eut un court silence, puis une fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même et on vit un jeune rouquin. « Alors je vous donne également mes meilleurs voeux. Pour votre mariage, je veux dire. Et je vais vous aider à le sortir de là, mais ce sera pas facile, » dit le gamin.

Une deuxième fenêtre s'ouvrit d'elle-même et un froid passa dans la pièce. Il s'agissait d'une vidéo en direct sur le net. On y voyait Zack et Reno l'un contre l'autre qui s'embrassaient comme s'il n'y aurait pas de lendemain...

« On leur a donné une dose de Trash. Vous savez sans doute déjà ce que c'est. Moi, je sais où ils sont, mais vous devez me promettre de me sortir de là aussi. J'attends de démolir ce groupe anti-Shin-Ra depuis déjà trop longtemps, » dit le gamin.

« T'es qui, au fait? », demanda Rufus, sachant que le gamin les voyait et les entendait aussi.

« Ça, c'est une surprise. Considérez-ça comme cadeau de noces en retard, Vice Président. »

Les deux fenêtres se refermèrent d'elles-mêmes. « J'aurais dû inclure de pas toucher à ce qui m'appartient dans le contrat de Zack... »

« Quel contrat? »

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers un blondinet éméché qui venait d'arriver dans le cadre de porte. Derrière lui, Cissnei fit une grimace alors que Rufus se massa les tempes en lançant des éclairs du regard à sa tasse vide, puis à Elena qui se leva en vitesse pour lui en refaire. Ah, ce fichu mal de tête... il allait faire payer très cher à l'abrutis qui avait osé inventer une telle substance lorsqu'il mettrait la main sur lui...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**C'est déjà tout. Prochaine scène: le cauchemard ou la fin de celui-ci? Bah je dirais les deux! En tout cas, c'est le dernier stretch avant la mise en place de ce que sera la prochaine scène/Crisis Core. Et ensuite les extras. Bien sûr. Vous les attendez avec impatience, ces extras, pas vrai? XD Bon bah je vous laisse et je vais essayer de revenir demain! R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Oui! L'apogée est enfin arrivée! Le climax! LA scène avant que vous vous mettiez tous à genoux en m'en redemandant encore et encore! Et j'ai dit: Ce qui se passe du côté de Zack et Reno... ET PLUS! Oui! Plus! Parce que cette scène ne serait pas complète sans ce "plus"! Que vous aimerez, d'ailleurs! Tremblez devant mon génie! Mwahahahahaha!**

**Zack: Dit la fille qui s'est amusé à imiter l'épisode 164 de Doctor Who (ou le 9e épisode avec le 9e docteur).**

**Moi: XD Mais j'y pouvais rien! C'était plus fort que moi après que j'aie vu que je peux me mettre un masque à gaz sur la tronche avec ma webcam! Mais pour l'instant, répondons aux-**

**Zack: -à la-**

**Moi: -review! T'es vraiment casse-pied, quand tu t'y mets...**

**Zack: ^^ J'suis là pour ça.**

**gourmandizzz - (théâtralement) ! Tu as percé le secret de mes plaaaaaaaaaaaaaans!1 XD jk. au fait, je sais que je me répète, mais... j'écris plus que des fanfictions! Enfin c'est ce que j'aimerais bien affirmer, mais c'est pas trop le cas. C'est pourquoi je suis en train d'écrire des dialogues entre personnages de mon cru pour les développer en vue de les utiliser comme personnage dans une histoire que, du moins je l'espère, je pourrai un jour publier. Par contre c'est anglais pour le moment... mais si j'ai assez de demandes, je vais peut-être me donner un bon coup de pied dans le derrière pour les traduire! Alors, ça t'intéresse? ^^ Par contre je passe les updates par e-mail.**

**(pointe les lecteurs autres que Akumi et gourmandizzz) Et vous aussi, vous pourriez avoir le privilège de connaître à l'avance les personnages d'un futur livre écrit par nul autre génie machiavélique que moi! Faut juste me dire que ça vous intéresse et me donner votre e-mail. Ou me demander le mien pour ensuite m'envoyer un mail pour que j'aie le vôtre, etc., etc., yadda yadda yadda. Ok? ^^ Maintenant... bonne lecture!**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

Plus rien ne leur importait. Pas le danger omniprésent, ni la drogue qui était périodiquement envoyée dans l'air de la petite pièce, ni les caméras cachées ou l'auditoire derrière la vitre miroir. Leurs vêtements et liens leur avaient été enlevés un bon moment auparavant et la seule chose à laquelle ils pouvaient penser était ce contact peau contre peau et ces baisers brûlants mais amers qu'ils échangeaient alors qu'ils faisaient un langoureux mouvement de va-et-viens contre l'un des murs. Ils ne savaient plus depuis combien de temps ils étaient ainsi, combien de fois ils avaient atteint l'orgasme, et ça n'avait plus la moindre importance dans leur esprit vidé par la luxure. Ils atteignirent une nouvelle fois ce sommet euphorique puis Reno pressa Zack face contre la paroi pour reprendre un peu son souffle. Sa vision commençait déjà à s'embrouiller à cause de la fatigue, mais il pourrait encore continuer un bon moment. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Il posa son front sur le dos de l'autre en soupirant d'aise. Il avait presque oublié cette sensation de prendre quelqu'un, et d'une certaine manière c'était si bon avec son ami! Il ignorait quelle en était la raison, mais c'était son sentiment. Mais lorsque leur rôle était inversé, il y avait quelque chose qui ne fonctionnait pas. Comme un certain sentiment qui ne voulait pas le laisser, qui triturait son pauvre esprit engourdit. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais quelque chose était de travers. Il sursauta presque lorsque Zack inversa leur position et le pénétra sans attendre.

« Zack...! », se plaignit à moitié le rouquin, pressant sa peau brûlante contre le mur tiède.

_[Je t'ai dit de m'appeler par mon nom.]_

Un frisson lui parcourut le dos alors que Zack frôla son oreille avec ses lèvres. « Reno... », murmura-t-il, sa voix un peu rauque.

_[Je suis terrifié en ce moment, Reno.]_

Terrifié? Pourquoi terrifié? Ils n'étaient que tous les deux, comment pouvait-il être terrifié? Ça n'avait aucun sens-

_[« À nous deux? »_

_« À nous deux! »]_

Non, ce n'était pas la voix de Zack qu'il entendait...

_[Rufus, Rufus, Rufus, Rufus, Rufus... Je le dirai autant de fois que tu voudras!]_

Oui, c'est ça... Rufus... Rufus ne bougeait pas comme ça... Il le caressait plus rudement, plus langoureusement, presque comme s'il craignait le perdre d'une seconde à l'autre... Il était sans pitié, il le poussait jusqu'à ce qu'il s'évanouisse presque en un seul round...

_[C'est toi que j'aime, Reno.]_

C'est ça... Ce n'était pas Rufus qui le prenait... c'était Zack... son pote... Et ils devaient trouver un moyen de sortir de là et aller retrouver son blond... Cette réalisation éclaircit l'esprit de Reno et lui rendit une lucidité qu'il savait temporaire. En jettant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule alors que les coups de reins de Zack ralentissaient pour finalement s'arrêter, il comprit qu'une lucidité semblable lui était revenu.

« Reno... je... », dit Zack en faisant quelques pas en arrière.

Un frisson parcourut la colonne du rouquin lorsqu'il sentit le brun le quitter, mais il n'en fit rien. Ils avaient quelque chose de bien plus important à faire. « On règlera ça plus tard, et puis j'suis aussi coupable que toi. T'as recouvré tes forces? Alors défonce-moi cette porte pendant qu'on a l'esprit clair! »

Zack resta immobile un moment, surpris, puis adopta un sourire stupide typique en faisant semblant de se remonter les manches. « Roger! »

Et à peine trois secondes et demie plus tard, ils étaient sortis de la pièce et se tenaient dans un corridor, entourés d'hommes armés et n'ayant pas l'air très amicaux. Reno se craqua les doigts en prenant un air sadique. « J'ai justement une soudaine envie de péter la gueule à quelques personnes... pas toi, Zack? »

« Tu l'as dit! »

Et avec ça, le combat commença. Si ça pouvait vraiment s'appeler ainsi... On aurait plutôt dit un massacre, en fait. La quinzaine d'hommes présents n'avaient vraiment eu aucune chance de les vaincre. Et deux d'entre eux se virent dépouillés de leurs vêtements et de leurs armes par dessus tout! Parlez de malchance pour eux! Mais le duo fit rapidement son chemin dans les couloirs, laissant derrière cadavres et blessés incapables de combattre, défonçant toutes les portes qui se mettaient sur leur chemin, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils arrivent dans une partie de cet... endroit... qui n'était pas comme le reste. Plancher de bois, murs vêtus de fresques modernes et sombres, plafond garni de moulures... et des voix leur parvenant d'une porte se trouvant un peu plus loin dans ce corridor.

« J't'en prie, Rex! Pourquoi pas? Ça fait déjà trois ans qu'on est ensemble- », geignait l'une des voix.

« Trois ans que j'suis dans ta bande, tu veux dire. Ça fait qu'un an que je dors dans la même chambre que toi. Et puis j'te l'ai dit, mon cul est hors service à l'année longue à moins que tu arrives à battre un de mes records! », répliquait l'autre, implacable. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute de « Rex ». « C'est pas parce que c'est toi le boss que nécessairement tu peux avoir tout ce que tu veux. »

« Mais laisse-moi au moins une chance! Tu sais que j'suis merdique à tes jeux d'ordinateur! »

« Exactement! Et moi j'veux pas coucher avec toi! »

« C'est moi le patron ici et je trouve que j'ai été assez patient avec toi! »

Zack et Reno entrèrent en entendant un bruit sourd et virent le jeune aux cheveux rouges à cheval sur Laurence Taylor, tenant un couteau contre sa gorge. Les deux se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants et « Rex » sourit avec embarras.

« On dirait bien que je vous avais sous-estimé un peu, vous deux... vous êtes en avance! », dit-il. « J'vous expliquerez quand la cavalerie arrivera. En attendant, frangin, y'a de la corde dans la commode à ta droite. »

Zack haussa un sourcil à l'adresse du jeune Turk qui hésita, puis soupira et alla chercher la corde. « "Frangin"? », demanda-t-il, étonné.

Reno alla vers l'adolescent et l'aida à ligoter le chef du groupe anti-Shin-Ra. « C'est normal que ça te surprenne, je parle jamais de mon passé. Mais lui c'est Alex, mon petit frère, » dit Reno, avant de se redresser en croisant les bras. « En fait, j'aurais dû me douter que tu préparais un coup pareil, après notre dernière rencontre, il y a six ans. Il en a pas l'air, mais ce petit merdeux a démantelé une vingtaine d'organisations anti-Shin-Ra à lui tout seul depuis que j'suis dans la compagnie. »

« Bah moi j'suis surpris que t'aie changé de genre de mecs. Sei c'était vraiment pas un grand coup, sérieusement. Mais le Vice Présidement de la plus grosse compagnie de Gaia, alors là! », dit Alex, donnant une grande claque dans le dos de son frangin. « Dis, frangin, tu pourras me donner des trucs? J'en ai un peu marre de jouer les shota pour des truands. Et puis même si j'suis encore qu'un gamin, j'suis plus aussi petit et chétif qu'avant, ça a été plutôt difficile de m'infiltrer ici. J'ai dû tuer un type pas rapport l'an dernier et prendre sa place pour réussir. »

Zack regardait tour à tour les deux frères (qui semblaient avoir six ans de différence), sans pour autant comprendre la situation présente. « J'y comprends rien... »

Alex le regarda un moment, puis haussa un sourcil en se retournant vers son frère. « Il est con ton pote ou quoi? »

Reno haussa les épaules. « Hé, moi au moins j'ai de bonnes fréquentations et j'suis pas constamment sur la pointe des pieds avec la peur de me faire prendre et de me faire descendre! », répliqua-t-il.

L'adolescent hocha la tête. « Pas faux. Par contre si t'as d'autres amis de ce genre, j'aimerais bien que tu me les présente! Il est plutôt mon genre et j'ai beau toujours refuser les avances des idiots dans le genre de Lau, j'ai quand même treize ans! Il faudrait que je commence à penser à me trouver quelqu'un! »

Reno ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère. « C'est ça. Essaie de grandir encore un peu avant de te chercher ça, ok? J'voudrais pas avoir à aller à ta rescousse parce que tu t'es fait avoir par un pervers sadique. »

Ce qui se passa après arriva très vite. Il y eut du bruit de mouvement derrière Reno, Zack lui cria de faire attention, puis un sifflement passa près de son oreille et il entendit un corps tomber derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit que Laurence avait réussit à se libérer (comment avait-il fait, ce bâtard?) mais s'était pris une balle entre les deux yeux. Une balle! Reno se retourna de nouveau et regarda dans le cadre de porte pour y voir Rufus (shotgun encore fumant dans la main), Cissnei, Elena, Céleste et Cloud. Oulala, Zack était dans la merde, à en juger par l'expression faciale du petit blond...

« Il ne reste plus âme qui vive dans tout le bâtiment, » dit Rufus en rangeant son shotgun et en s'avançant vers les deux rouquins.

Il tendit la main aux plus jeune, qui la serra sans un mot, puis attrapa le bras de Reno et le tira. Le jeune Turk se dit à ce moment que Zack n'était pas le seul qui allait en entendre parler pendant un moment...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Bah c'est déjà tout pour le moment. Mais vous savez ce que je me demande à propos des deux scènes restantes (extras exclus)? Si je devrais pas les poster en même temps, comme ça: BAM! Vous en pensez quoi? Parce qu'après tout, c'est plutôt comme un épilogue, ou alors une merde congénitale (je parle d'un certain personnage ici). J'suis pas certaine. Et, évidemment, je posterai les extras d'un coup juste juste juste après le tout dernier chapitre. Ok? ^^ R&R, pplz! J'adore les reviews!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Voici la dernière partie de De Serments et d'Obstacles! Deux scènes en une fois! L'épilogue de cette deuxième partie! Je trouve cependant dommage de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de reviews... Ai-je été abandonnée par mes reviewers? Bah au moins Akumi m'a donné une raison du pourquoi que je la vois plus depuis deux semaines... Bon! Je vais d'abord répondre à ma review, et ensuite je vais passer quelques commentaires sur ces deux dernières scènes, d'accord? Héhé... bah même si vous êtes pas d'accord, vous avez pas le choix parce que vous êtes pas à côté de moi. Ce qui serait vraiment triste parce que je suis présentement devant la bibliothèque, dehors, à la merci des intempéries... au moins le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille, même si la lumière naturelle me cache un peu la vue de mon écran... il fait pas vraiment chaud, aussi... et vous devinerez que dans ces conditions, dès qu'il va faire trop froid, je vais arrêter de venir le mercredi. Alors j'en profit pendant que je peux encore venir!**

**gourmandizzz - bah voici! les deux dernières scènes postées en même temps! XD Pour ton mail, je le vois pas dans ton message. Mais si c'est le même que tu utilises pour te connecter ici, alors je l'ai et je peux t'envoyer le stuff dès que tu auras confirmé que c'est le bon. sinon, bah... on trouvera bien quelque chose en discuttant par mp. k?**

**Maintenant, pour mes comms: La première scène ici est, vous le devinerez assez vite, une sorte de dialogue où je n'indique pas clairement la personne qui parle, mais j'estime que c'est très facile à deviner. Si vous n'êtes pas certains des personnages, allez voir la note de fin, je vais l'indiquer. Pour la seconde et toute dernière scène, ja sais que c'est pas joyeux, mais ça se passe quelques heures après l'avant-dernière scène. Soyez pas contents si ça vous chante, mais j'ai mes raisons pour avoir terminé ça comme ça. Vous devinerez probablement déjà pourquoi si vous connaissez l'histoire de Crisis Core. Et oui, c'est un GROS indice sur la prochaine partie de l'histoire, que j'arrête pas de vous donner depuis des mois. C'est pas pour rien que j'insiste pour dire que la prochaine partie sera CRISIS CORE à ma sauce.**

**Ouais, bon, j'arrête de gazer et j'vous laisse lire, hein. ^^'**

**SeRmEnTsSeRmEnTsSeRmEnTs**

« Rufus! Tu m'as énormément déçu! Sais-tu ce que cette minable expérience que tu as complètement arrangée nous as coûté en temps, en personnel et en argent? C'est une honte pour moi d'avoir un fils tel que toi! Tu as monopolisé un SOLDIER de première classe et une recrue et tu les as empêché d'aller en missions! Non seulement ça, mais tu les as choisis non pas parce qu'ils étaient des sujets parfaits, mais bien parce qu'ils étaient les amis de cette merde avec laquelle tu as osé te marier! »

« Président, je ne vous permet pas de- »

« Ah non? Tu ne me permets pas? Pour qui te prends-tu? Tu n'es qu'un g..min à peine entré à l'âge adulte et tu n'es même pas encore capable de te tenir sur tes deux jambes! Tu as utiliser _mes_ hélicoptères pour aller chercher ton mari les _deux_ fois où il s'est fait enlevé! Et ne me coupes plus la parole! En plus, tu as refusé de te présenter aux meetings qui ont eu lieu le lendemain de l'enlèvement de ton Turk et de _mon_ SOLDIER! Et ça, c'est sans parler de ce que tu as fait pendant que tu conduisais cette soit-disant expérience!

« Non seulement n'étaient-ils pas en couple dès le début, mais en plus tu les as _obligés_ à se mettre en couple pour le bien de ton expérience! Qu'espérais-tu obtenir ainsi? Dis-moi! Tu croyais pouvoir gagner un peu de bons points chez les chefs de divisions et les médias? Ah ha ha! Tu es un siècle trop tôt pour ne serait-ce qu'espérer me surpasser, mon petit! Ce n'est pas demain la veille que tu me succéderas! Et ce n'est pas parce que tu es mon fils et que tous t'appellent "l'héritier Shinra" que tu hériteras vraiment de la compagnie. Il faudra que tu travailles bien plus fort et que tu réussisses à m'impressionner avant!

« Et ce n'est pas en attirant les SOLDIERs et l'armée sous tes ordres que tu réussiras à me renverser. Surpris? Je me doutais de ce plan quand tu as décidé de prendre le première classe comme cobaye. Après investigation, je me suis rendu compte que la recrue n'avait même pas passé le test d'admission au programme SOLDIER lorsqu'il a été enrôlé. J'étais d'abord surpris, mais j'ai vite compris que tu étais impliqué. J'ai également trouvé quelques autres preuves incriminantes qui m'amènent à t'accuser de complot contre moi et d'attentat à ma vie.

« Normalement, une telle traîtrise te mériterait une peine de mort, mais comme je suis un homme bon et que tu es le fruit de mes entrailles, je serai clément avec toi. Fais-toi oublier, Rufus. Reste hors de ma vue jusqu'à ce que j'aie oublié que tu m'as presque poignardé dans le dos. Je te retire temporairement le titre de Vice Président, mais je te laisse la direction des Turks, puisque cette section ne m'es plus du tout utile après ce que tu en as fait.

« Quant à Zack Fair et Cloud Strife, il seront rétrogradés. Zack Fair retournera en deuxième classe jusqu'à ce qu'il prouve à nouveau qu'il a les qualifications requises pour être un première classe et Cloud Strife retourna dans les rangs de l'armée jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse le test d'admission au programme SOLDIER. Après tout, cette expérience était peut-être une idée merdeuse de ta part, mais c'est eux qui l'ont fait foirer. Quoique après ce que j'ai pu lire des derniers rapports de Hojo sur leur condition, je doute fort que le blondinet remette un jour les pieds dans le programme SOLDIER.

« Ces sentences ne sont pas négociables, à moins que tu ne veuilles être tué avec eux. Et pour cette personne que tu as engagée pour retrouver ton mari et déterminer quelle était la substance qui mettait mes SOLDIERs en échec, je te conseille de ne plus te tenir avec elle. Tu pourrais la retrouver morte, quoique j'ignore totalement qui elle est. Je déteste ne pas savoir, mais nous pouvons en reparler ultérieurement, lorsque tu auras calmé tes envies patricides. Maintenant, hors de ma vue! »

* * *

Zack était assis sur son « nouveau » lit, seul, la tête entre les mains. Ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt...

_[Écoute, Zack...]_

...pas seulement sa rétrogradation, quoique ça n'avait pas amélioré les choses...

_[Je...]_

...ça avait porté un dur coup. Il était de retour dans la seconde classe, après presque un an dans la première classe. Dans une chambre de seconde classe. Avec son ancien uniforme de seconde classe. Et Cloud... avait été renvoyé dans les rangs de l'armée ordinaire. Mais ce qui avait été le plus dur pour lui...

_[Je ne dirais pas que je regrette, mais...]_

...était ce que Cloud lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt quand ils avaient pris leurs affaires de ses quartiers de première classe qui étaient restés inchangés malgré la semaine passée dans la tour du Vice Président.

_[Flashback]_

_Ils ramassèrent leurs affaires lentement, toujours secoués par les derniers évènements et les ordres du Président. Zack s'assit lourdement sur le lit avec un soupire, se passant une main dans les cheveux puis se massant la nuque._

_« Aie, aie, aie, quelle semaine! », dit-il, fatigué mais pas trop._

_Cloud resta silencieux, debout devant son meilleur ami et amant depuis quelques jours. Zack leva ses yeux violets sur lui, interrogeant son silence du regard. Lorsque ces yeux bleu comme l'océan se tournèrent finalement sur le brun, il sut immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Normalement, Cloud aurait rit, aurait approuvé, se serait peut-être même assis à côté de lui, mais là..._

_« Écoute, Zack... Je... », commença le blondinet, timidement, avec une hésitation plus qu'évidente. Oh, ça partait déjà mal. « J'ai quelque chose à te dire et j'aimerais que tu m'écoutes et que tu essaies de me comprendre, ok? »_

_Zack hocha la tête, pas trop sûr s'il avait vraiment envie de savoir de quoi il s'agissait, mais ne voulant pas non plus mettre des bâtons dans les roues à son pote alors qu'il s'ouvrait finalement de lui-même. « Ok... j't'écoute... »_

_Cloud ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, comme pour se calmer, puis les rouvrit et fixa de nouveau le brun. « Je ne dirais pas que je regrette ce qui nous est arrivé ces quelques derniers jours... ce qui s'est passé entre nous... mais... tu vois... Ça me laisse un goût amer. Si Rufus ne nous avait pas forcés ensemble... nous... enfin tu... et je... »_

_« Nous n'aurions peut-être jamais formé un vrai couple parce que je n'aurais probablement jamais découvert mes sentiments pour toi et tu n'aurais jamais eu le courage de te déclarer, c'est ça? »_

_Cloud hocha la tête en détournant le regard. « Quand le Vice Président a décidé de faire cette expérience, j'étais déjà prêt à renoncer. Chaque fois que je me prenais en main et que j'allais te le dire, quelque chose arrivait et m'en empêchait. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point c'est frustrant, mais en même temps... Tu es mon meilleur ami... Alors... Je crois que nous ferions mieux... de recommencer à zéro, tous les deux. Et si dans le futur, nous formons de nouveau un couple, eh bien... ce sera pour le mieux, non? »_

_« Et lorsque nous nous reverrons? »_

_« Ce sera un nouveau départ... une nouvelle amitié... formée, espérons le, dans de meilleures circonstances... »_

_[Fin du flashback]_

Le coup avait été aussi dur, sinon plus, pour le petit blondinet. Zack avait beau être stupide, il avait remarqué les larmes qui menaçaient dans ces beaux yeux bleus... Mais Cloud avait raison et s'ils avaient attendu plus longtemps avant de faire cette prise de distance, leur relation se serait sans doute envenimée avec le regret et l'anxiété et ils en seraient sortis bien plus meurtris que maintenant. Zack se laissa tomber en arrière sur le matelas défoncé et sortit son portable pour envoyer un mail à Angeal.

« On dirait bien que je vais encore avoir besoin de ton aide pour aller en première classe. Est-ce que tu peux venir à ma chambre? J'ai besoin d'un peu de compagnie et de trois ou quatre grandes claques dans le dos. P.S.: Pourrais-tu emmener de l'alcool? J'en aurais besoin aussi... »

La fatigue l'avait gagné comme on frappe un mur, mais la dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire était de dormir... enfin... dormir sobre et seul...

**ObStAcLeSoBsTaClEsObStAcLeS**

**Déjà terminé! Haïssez-moi si ça vous chante, mais je vous garantie que l'histoire en elle-même n'est pas terminée. Si vous me détestez et que pour cette raison vous irez pas lire la suite quand je vais poster le premier chapitre demain, bah c'est votre problème. Je vais poster les extras tout de suite après ceci. Quatre extras. Que je ne commenterai pas, parce qu'ils se commentent seuls, comme les extras de la première partie.**

**Pour la première scène, comme je l'avais promis, voici l'ordre des personnages qui parlent: Président, Rufus, Président. Les paragraphes qui ne se terminent pas par des guillemets indiquent que le paragraphe qui suit est aussi de se personnage et que son monologue est divisé en paragraphes pour aérer le texte. Si vous le saviez déjà, tant mieux pour vous, mais je voulais éclaircir ça apour ceux qui ne le savaient pas.**

**Pour la deuxième scène, bah... vous aurez deviné que c'est Zack qui déprime parce que Cloud l'a "sacré là" comme on dit en bon québecois. Pas très surprenant si on prend en compte tout ce qui est arrivé.**

**Ces deux scène, cet épilogue si vous préférez, étaient pour lier la prochaine partie avec celle-ci. Au début de Crisis Core, Zack est un SOLDIER de Seconde Classe, ne fréquente ni Cloud, ni Aerith, ni Reno (qu'on ne voit, d'ailleurs, qu'environ deux fois de tout le jeu). Je ne pouvais pas correctement faire Crisis Core à ma sauce si Zack était déjà Première Classe et en couple avec Cloud. Il est même pas sensé le connaître! c'est pourquoi j'ai fait les choses comme je les au faites. C'était pas que pour les torturer. Et aussi, au début de Crisis Core, pour parler des deux autres personnages principaux de cette série, Rufus n'est pas encore Vice Président et est à Costa Del Sol je-sais-plus-trop-pourquoi. Alors voilà.**

**J'espère que vous avez aprécié cette seconde partie, R&R, et à demain pour la troisième partie qui s'ititulera: De Parjure et de Facilité. J'adore les reviews!**


	41. Chapter 41

Extra #1: Bébé!...?

Reno était évaché sur une table dans le repère de Rufus, situé près de Costa Del Sol. Après le fiasco à la Tour Shin-Ra, l'ex-Vice Président s'était caché ici et Reno ne pouvait lui rendre visite qu'une ou deux fois par mois, et encore, il ne pouvait pas rester avec lui plus de quelques heures. Ça le tuait, mais en même temps c'était tellement excitant d'aller contre les ordres du Président! Parce que ledit porc avait interdit à quiconque d'aller voir son fils, surtout à lui, son mari. Et pourtant, il était là, sur une table (envie soudaine qui l'avait pris), sa chemise quelque part dans une autre pièce, son pantalon détaché, à attendre que son amour sorte de la douche. Il aurait bien aimé partager cette douche, mais il était arriver peu de temps auparavant, après que le blond ait commencé. Pas la peine de le déranger tout de suite avec sa présence. Et donc, pendant qu'il attendait (et qu'il essayait de ne pas imaginer son beau blond sous la douche), une idée lui vint soudain. Et c'est exactement à ce moment que Rufus sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes d'eau dégoulinant sur son torse nu... et Reno décida de lui faire part de son idée.

« Rufus? », demanda-t-il, sans même bouger de son emplacement, alors que le blond passait à côté de lui.

« Mmm? », s'enquit Rufus en se dirigeant vers la cafetière.

« J'aimerais avoir un enfant... »

Rufus s'étouffa carrément. « Quoi! »

« Bah ouais! Un gamin juste à toi et moi! Qu'on élèverait à notre façon! », dit Reno en souriant à son amour.

Rufus garda le silence un moment alors qu'il se prenait une tasse de café, puis il se tourna vers son mari en croisant les bras et en s'accotant sur le comptoir. « De un, pas question que tu t'offres comme cobaye pour savoir si les hommes peuvent porter un enfant. C'est dégueulasse. De deux, tu me vois vraiment courir après un morveux en couche dans les corridors de la Tour Shin-Ra? C'est absolument hors de question. »

« Mais quand on adopte, on peut choisir l'âge du gamin! Ou de la gamine! »

« Reno, c'est hors de question. J'ai assez d'un enfant à babysitter, j'en ai pas besoin de deux. Tu fais déjà assez de bêtises comme ça. »

« T'es pas cool! Moi qui voulais l'entraîner à tuer ton père, en plus! Pour te faire plaisir! »

« Reno, tu peux apprendre à un chien à faire ça. »

« Les animaux sont interdits dans l'édifice, tu le sais. »

« Reno, tu sais combien d'années ça prendrait à un gamin pour devenir assez doué pour tuer le Président? Beaucoup. Et ça c'est sans compter si tu le prends bébé. Et puis j'aime pas les morveux. »

Reno se releva et décida de s'en aller en boudant, sans se douter que Rufus était déjà en train de mettre un plan sur pied pour redonner la pêche à son rouquin... Deux semaines plus tard, quand Reno posa l'hélicoptère près du repère de Rufus, il fut surpris par le blond en personne qui sortit pour l'accueillir. Rufus mit un bras autour de la taille de son amour et l'embrassa doucement, avant de l'obliger à rentrer.

« Écoute, Rufus, j'suis désolé d'avoir pris ça trop à cœur la dernière fois, » s'excusa Reno, qui avait regretté être parti comme ça, mais pour plusieurs raisons différentes, l'une d'elles étant sa libido.

« C'est pas grave, Reno. J'y ai repensé après que tu sois parti en me laissant en plan et j'ai malgré tout décidé de t'offrir un présent, » dit le blond en l'attirant dans le salon. « À condition, bien entendu, que tu ne me refasses plus de demandes stupides comme ça. »

Reno haussa un sourcil en entendant gratter. Son regard fit le tour de la pièce avant de se poser sur une boîte dans un coin... qui bougeait d'elle-même. Il lança un regard interrogateur sur son amour, qui lui fit signe d'y aller, avant de s'en approcher. Une fois tout près, il se pencha et l'examina un moment, puis l'ouvrit. Une petite bête lui sauta immédiatement dessus et il tomba à la renverse sous l'effet de la surprise. Lorsqu'il réussit à arracher la bestiole de son visage, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas un chien. Ni un chat, d'ailleurs.

« "Pas d'animaux" ne veut pas dire pas de monstres. Et celui-là a été capturé hier matin par Tseng, quelque part dans les montagnes ou je ne sais trop. J'ai pensé que ce serait peut-être un bon cadeau d'anniversaire à te donner, » dit Rufus en haussant les épaules. « C'est un... Guard Fang ou un truc du genre... »

Reno posa le genre de chien par terre, se releva et embrassa Rufus. « Je t'adore, Rufus! Comment il s'appelle? »

« J'en sais rien, moi. C'est _ton_ cadeau. »

« Alors je vais l'appeler Fido! »

* * *

Extra #2: La fameuse proposition...

« Écoute, Reno. J'ai repensé à ta suggestion d'inviter tes amis dans notre lit- »

« Justement, à propos de ça- »

« -et c'est absolument hors de question de partager notre lit avec ce genre de bêtes. »

« Hé! C'est pas des macaques, tout de même! »

« Tu vois, j'y avais pas vraiment pensé avant, mais c'est à peu près ce que je pense des SOLDIERs. Mais change pas de sujet. »

« Bah qu'est-ce qui y'a de mal à les inviter? Ils sont sexy, et en plus Zack est bon au lit! C'est quoi, t'as peur de te faire surpasser? Ou encore t'as peur de plus être le dominant? »

« Reno, je n'ai pas le même zèle niveau libido que toi et ces deux-là sont loin d'être dans mes goûts. Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec le fait que je ne veuille partager ma couche qu'avec toi? »

« ...quoi? C'est juste moi ou tu viens de me dire un truc super mignon, là? »

« Je ne me répèterai pas, pas la peine d'insister. »

« Si tu me dis un autre truc du genre, je jure de pas t'embêter du reste de la semaine. »

« T'es pas mal exigeant. »

« Tu t'es pas regardé. »

« Tu me vois vraiment te dire un truc à la Roméo et Juliette? Toi sur le balcon et moi au-dessous à te dire des vers qui ont à peine plus de sens que l'amour d'un jeune adulte pour une fille qui vient à peine d'entrer dans l'adolescence? »

« Allons, j'te demande pas un roman! »

« Deux lignes c'est comme un roman et j'ai pas l'intention de faire carrière dans ce domaine. »

« J'veux juste un autre truc mignon! Ça a même pas besoin de rimer ou d'être long! »

« T'es chieur, là. Si tu continues, je vais t'empêcher de te lever le matin à partir de demain. »

« Trois petits mots? »

« ... »

« Steuplait! Tu me les a pas dit depuis ta demande officielle au restaurant! »

« J'ai pas besoin de le redire, puisque tu le sais. »

« Mais c'est mignon quand tu me le dis! »

« Parce que toi tu me l'as dit, peut-être? »

« Je t'aime, mon Rufus d'amour! »

« Moi aussi. »

« J'ai pas bien compris. »

« J'ai dit que je t'aime aussi, tête de limace! Nettoie-toi les oreilles! »

« C'était trop mignon, ça! »

~chu~

* * *

Extra #3: Une histoire de... tablier?

Rufus sut dès qu'il s'éveilla que quelque chose n'allait pas. Oh, ce n'était pas le fait qu'encore une fois, il se soit réveillé avant le levé du soleil, ou même avant son réveil-matin. C'était encore bien plus simple que cela. Quelque chose manquait. Ouais, bon... qu'il dorme nu, c'était rien de nouveau, particulièrement avec un certain rouquin aux yeux bleu-vert... Justement, c'était ce dit rouquin le problème: il n'était pas sous les draps, tout contre lui, mais simplement... pas là. Ce qui était extrêmement inhabituel puisque, même à la Shin-Ra, le jeune Turk était plutôt du genre à faire la grasse matinée. Comment diable s'y était-il pris pour se lever avant son amour et sans le réveiller! Du bruit attira l'attention de Rufus. Un bruit sourd, suivit d'un juron à moitié étouffé. Juron prononcé par nul autre que le disparu, évidemment. Et donc, Rufus se leva et enfila un pantalon (il en avait simplement envie... faut pas chercher à comprendre), puis sortit de la chambre et suivit les bruits sourds. Ceux-ci, à son étonnement, provenaient de la cuisine. Pourquoi Reno serait-il à la cuisine avant l'aurore! Fringale nocturne? Pas à exclure... Mais le pourquoi du comment descendit rapidement dans la liste des priorités du blond quand il entra dans cette dite cuisine. Apparemment, Reno avait décidé d'essayer de cuisiner un petit-déjeuner et avait enfilé un tablier. Mais deux choses n'allaient pas (ou alors elles allaient très bien...?): d'abord, tout le monde savait que le rouquin ne saurait pas faire griller une guimauve sur un feu de camp. Et ensuite... vous l'avez peut-être deviné... il était vêtu, certes, mais seulement de ce tablier blanc qui n'avait jamais servi à Rufus... jusqu'à ce jour, du moins. Parce que notre jeune Vice Président avait décidé qu'il aimait bien la vue qu'il avait à cet instant. Et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait de ne pas attacher ce pantalon. Il s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention de son subordonné et celui-ci se retourna d'un coup (oui, oui, avec le bas du tablier qui se relève un peu à cause du mouvement) et lui fit un grand sourire... avant que son regard ne se pose sur une partie très importante de l'anatomie de son époux...

« Toujours aussi énergique le matin, on dirait bien... », commenta Reno, avant de retourner à ce qu'il faisait.

Rufus avança et serra Reno contre lui, mordillant le cou de son amour. « Y'a que toi qui me fait cet effet, surtout dans une tenue pareille. Alors assume. »

Reno essaya à moitié de lui faire lâcher prise, sachant que c'était perdu d'avance mais ne voulant pas s'avouer vaincu aussi facilement. « J't'en prie, Rufus! J'suis en train de faire le petit déjeuner! », protesta-t-il.

« Nous savons tous les deux que tu sais à peine te servir du grille-pain et du micro-ondes. Tu ne sais pas cuisiner, Reno. »

« Mais toi, tu y arrives! Alors ça doit pas être bien sorcier! »

« Moi j'ai appris à cuisiner parce que je fais pas confiances aux cuisiniers. Si j'en avais un, n'importe qui pourrait décider de le payer pour m'empoisonner. »

Le rouquin s'arrêta pour y penser un moment. « Pas bête... »

« Si tu veux préparer quelque chose, je vais te montrer... Mais en échange tu dois mettre ce tablier plus souvent. »

La situation réelle cliqua enfin dans l'esprit du jeune Turk et il se pressa un peu plus contre son amour, prenant soin de bien stimuler le pénis de son mari avec ses fesses. « Ah! Alors tu aimes que je porte ce genre de choses? Il fallait le dire tout de suite... J'ai déjà avalé un truc, alors j'ai un peu d'énergie... »

Un sourire pervers étira les lèvres de Rufus. Il ne se gêna pas pour se servir.

Quelques semaines plus tard, Reno refit le même coup, mais cette fois il prépara bel et bien un petit quelque chose comme déjeuner... Quoique Rufus trouvait que c'était pas trop mauvais, il y avait énormément de place à l'amélioration... mais le tablier servit beaucoup malgré tout.

* * *

Extra #4: De Parjure et de Facilité (preview)

Tout a commencé il y a cinq ans. C'est il y a cinq ans que la balance a véritablement commencé à pencher. De quel côté? Dans quel but? Il ne le savait pas. Mais si les évènements de cinq ans auparavant n'avaient pas eu lieu, rien de tout ce foutoir serait arrivé. Sephiroth n'aurait pas perdu la tête, Angeal ne serait pas mort, Genesis n'aurait pas disparu, Cloud n'aurait pas tombé aux mains de Hojo et Zack ne serait pas... Tseng savait tout ça. Et il pouvait également sentir la frustration monter en lui à la pensée de ce qu'il aurait pu faire à l'époque pour empêcher le cataclysme qu'il sentait approcher.

_[« Tseng, retrouve-les-moi avant mon père. C'est un ordre. »]_

« Comment en est-ce arrivé à _ça_? »

Je levai les yeux sur mon supérieur. Nous nous tenions là, Reno, Rufus, Elena et moi. Nous venions de recevoir la nouvelle: nous avions agi trop tard. Cloud était de retour, changé, et Zack...

« COMMENT EN EST-CE ARRIVÉ À ÇA, TSENG! », hurla le Vice, ses yeux me lançant des éclairs alors que je voyais sa main aller à son insu vers son shotgun.

C'était le cas de le dire, il était loin d'être content. « Votre père vous a doublé, monsieur. L'armée les a trouvés avant nous. Il n'y avait rien à faire, » dis-je simplement.

Il haussa un sourcil à mon intention. « _M'_a doublé? Ils les ont trouvé avant vous? Il n'y avait rien à faire? Est-ce que tu serait devenu incompétent! Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans la phrase « retrouve-les-moi avant mon père »! Est-ce que tu as idée du mal que j'ai eu à les amener sous mes ordres? À les protéger? J'ai travaillé comme un forcené juste pour garder mes plans cachés de mon père et voilà que tu échoues et ruines sept ans de travail, Tseng! Comment suis-je sensé rallier les SOLDIERs et l'armée à ma cause avec Angeal mort, Genesis disparu, Sephiroth fou et présumé mort et Zack- »

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Cela ne se reproduira plus- »

« Comment un tel fiasco pourrait-il se reproduire, dis-moi, avec les Première Classe décimés! »

Je restai silencieux, sachant qu'il n'y avait plus rien à dire. Continuer cet échange ne me serait guère profitable, surtout que je risquais plus de recevoir une balle dans le crâne que de calmer le Vice Président. Nous nous tournâmes vers Reno qui s'avançait silencieusement vers moi, les poings si serrés que ses jointures en étaient blanches. Il s'arrêta à un pas ou deux de moi et je ne bronchai pas. Je savais ce qu'il allait faire et je savais que je le méritais sûrement. Il était question, après tout, de ses deux meilleurs potes.

Le coup vint, comme je m'y était attendu, je me retrouvai projeté quelques mètres en arrière, sur le sol. « Que je ne t'entende plus jamais parler d'eux de cette manière, Tseng. Il y avait beaucoup à faire et toi et moi savons tous deux que tu avais déjà entrevu ce scénario au moment où l'annonce que deux sujets s'étaient échappés du laboratoire du Manoir Shinra avait été passée. Ton comportement était loin d'être digne du chef des Turks. C'est le respect que je te portais autrefois qui me retient de t'étrangler maintenant, alors je te conseille de trouver un moyen de corriger ton erreur », murmura le rouquin, ses mots acides et tranchants, pires encore que s'il les avait hurlés.

Il tourna les talons sans rien ajouter de plus, sans un regard à qui que ce soit, et s'en fut dans l'ascenseur qui reliait le bureau du Vice à son appartement. Je savais qu'il n'irait pas à son appartement, mais à celui que ses amis avaient habité environ six ans plus tôt.

Rufus se tourna vers nous lorsque Reno fut parti. « Laissez-moi seul, et ne me dérangez sous aucun prétexte. Que Cissnei et Rude écrivent un rapport détaillé à leur retour et qu'ils le laissent sur mon bureau, » ordonna calmement le Vice Président.

Elena et moi sortîmes sans un mot de plus, refermant la porte derrière nous. Ça n'aurait jamais dû se passer comme ça. Les évènements de la dernière semaine n'auraient pas dû se terminer de cette façon.

_[« Tu sais... j'ai beaucoup réfléchi. Au Vice Président et à Reno, à Cloud... Je suis peut-être dingue de penser à ça après la merde de la dernière fois, mais après cette mission... Heh... J'imagine que tu sais déjà ce que j'ai en tête... Aerith m'a promis qu'elle m'aiderait, mais je vais attendre après cette mission. Après tout, j'aurai peut-être pas de nouveau la chance de voir sa ville natale de si tôt! Hehe! »]_


End file.
